The Speeded Scriber
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: ... Ginny, erfolgreiche Reporterin beim Daily Prophet, hat einen SlytherinMitbewohner, der zwangsläufig heiraten soll. Kombiniert mit all dem restlichen Stress, ist für Ginny eine turbulente Voweihnachtszeit vorprogrammiert...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_Chrm,... ehem.. °hust°... ja, huhu! Da bin ich wieder und, ähm, ja, ihr lest richtig, eine neue Story. Meine ganzen anderen schreibe ich natürlich bei Zeiten auch weiter, aber was würdet ihr machen, wenn ihr eine ganz neue, superlustige Idee im Kopf habt und sie nicht rauskriegt? Genau, man schreibt sie auf...und da das grade besser geht, als die ganzen anderen Storys, gibts halt was neues - ich hoffe es gefällt!_

* * *

**Disclamer:** Inzwischen bin ich fast davon überzeigt, dass dieser Disclamer absoluter Schwachsinn und nicht ansatzweise notwenig ist, aber ich schreibe ihn ja so gerne, also: Nix mir, außer ein paar Ideen und ein paar Namen.

**Pairing: **CW/HG, OC/DM, RW/LL, BZ/GW, SF/GW??/GW, LT/OW, TH/TD... (ich hoffe, ihr könnt den ganzen Abkürzungen auch Namen zuordnen ;-) )

**Genre:** Humor!!!! (zumindest gebe ich mein bestes)

**Autorin:** Jean nin asar ahi smabell

**Titel:** The Speeded Scriber

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 01**

Es war wieder einer dieser oberstressigen Tage. Nichts wollte funktionieren, wie es sollte, und jeder stand mir irgendwie im Weg. Ellenbogenstoßend schlängelte ich mich durch die herumstehenden Kollegen, die zum Teil selbst ihren Weg entlang hasteten, aber teilweise auch nur rumstanden und schwatzen.

Mal ehrlich: Das Büro meines Chefs war vielleicht 50 Meter von meinem Schreibtisch entfernt. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass ich schon zwei Minuten unterwegs war? In zehn Sekunden musste meine Reportage auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, sonst würde er mich feuern, das hatte er mir versprochen.

Also kämpfte ich mich verbissen weiter und tatsächlich, ich schaffte es die Klinke runter zudürcken, als der Sekundenzeiger zwei Striche vor der zwölf war. Und als mein Bericht auf das Holz des Tisches klatschte, hörte ich weit entfernt eine Kirchturmuhr läuten. Ich hatte es geschafft! Juhu! Mein Job war gerettet!!

Noch halb traumatisiert von meinen inneren Freudenstänzen, realisierte ich etwas benommen den skeptischen blick meines Chefs. Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich ihn nicht mochte, oder? Ich meine, es handelte sich hier um Draco Malfoy, der den „Daily Prophet" von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Ein Wunder, das der Kerl mich überhaupt eingestellt hatte. Doch er ließ keinen Moment aus, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ständig drohte er mir grundlose Kündigungen, nur wenn ich meine Aufträge nicht sekundenpünktlich abgab.

Und glaubt mir: er würde das tatsächlich bringen, mich zu feuern.

„Weasley, hast du noch nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört?!", schnarrte er in gewohnter Tonlage. Ich bin die einzige im ganzen „Daily Prophet"-Team, die immer noch seine unfreundlichen Anreden ertragen musste. Sogar Susan Bones, ehemalige Hufflepuff und aus seiner ehemaligen Stufe, lächelte er freundlich an, wenn er sie grüßte und er sprach sie stets mit „Miss Bones" an, oder, wen sie gerade eine ganz vertraute Situation erlebten, sogar mit „Susan."

Ich will ihr das ehrlich nicht verübeln. Sie ist eine nette Kollegin, sehr tüchtig, was die Klatschspalte angeht, kreativ und hübsch. Letzterer Punkt ist vermutlich der Grund, weshalb sie Malfoys besondere Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Dieser...KERL machte nämlich vor keinem Rock halt. Außer vielleicht vor meinem, aber pff, das habe ich auch gar nicht nötig. Mein Sexleben ist ausgewogen genug, als dass ich frustriert sein könnte und mich an seinen Hals schmiss.

„Doch, gehört schon, aber in diesem Fall hab ich es nicht als notwendig genug erachtet, als das ich mich mit dieser Kleinigkeit aufhalte und meinen Chef verärgere, weil der Bericht dreieinhalb Sekunden zu spät auf dem Tisch liegt", erwiderte ich kühl und wollte mich schon umdrehen, als Malfoy auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch wies.

„Setzt dich, ich muss mit dir was besprechen." Er klang müde und erschöpft und als er auch noch anfing seine Schläfen zu massieren, veranlasste meine Neugier mich, den Stuhl mein eigen zu nennen und mich darufplumsen zu lassen.

„Ja?"

„Du bist doch immer noch mit Granger befreundet?!"

„Ja?"

„Und zu deiner Familie hattets du ja auch schon immer einen guten Draht..."

„Ja?"

„Warst du auf ihrer Hochzeit?"

„Natürlich! Ich war Trauzeugin – übrigens der Grund, weshalb du mir sogar Urlaub vergangene Woche gestattet hattest. Worauf willst hinaus? Es ist nicht deine Art, um den heißen Brei zu reden."

„Nun, der Zauberminister will aus irgendeinem mir nicht erklärbaren Grund, dass diese Hochzeit in den Sonderteil am Wochenende kommt. Granger ist eine der berühmtesten Heilerinnen seit Jahrhunderten und Weasley hat durch seine Entdeckung den schon seit ewig andauernden Konflikt mit Transilvanien auslöschen können.

Die beiden sind Berühmtheiten für sich, und dass ausgerechnet die beiden geheiratet haben..." er verfiel wieder in ein erschreckendes Schweigen. Ist jemand gestorben? Ist die Hölle zugefroren? Geht die Sonne nun im Norden auf? Oder was ist mit Malfoy passiert? Er wirkt so... sentimental.

„Und weil ich sogar zu beiden Kontakt habe, soll ich den Bericht schreiben? Und der soll bis übermorgen fertig sein?"

„Genau."

„Warum sagst du das nicht einfach? Ich hätte schon seit zehn Minuten dran sitzen können!", erklärte ich ihm, als wäre er ein kleines Kind und begab mich nun wirklich schwungvoll aus seinem Büro. Der Artikel war innerhalb von 45 Minuten geschrieben. – Vielleicht, weil ich eh schon einen Grobriss angefangen hatte. Schließlich hat frau Conection; auch zum Minister.

Zufrieden grinsend gab ich die vier Seiten lange Reportage an Malfoy und flötete einen „wundervollen Feierabend!" Damit schnappte ich mir Tasche und Jacke und apparierte in meine kleine Eigentumswohnung.

Inzwischen war es nicht mehr nur meine. Vor drei Monaten ist ein männliches Geschöpf zu mir gezogen. In mein Reich, in meine Vier Wände, in mein Bett. Das wäre vielleicht nicht wirklich schlimm, wenn dieses Geschöpf sich als mein Freund betiteln würde, doch das tat er nicht.

Terence Higgs ist in allen Punkten als schuldig bekannt. Er sieht gut aus, ist intelligent und hat einen platzbeanspruchenden Charme. Das einzige negative ist vielleicht, dass er in Slytherin war und...ähm...ja, das er sich in mein Leben geschlichen hat aber immer noch darauf beharrt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind.

Mir recht. Wirklich. Ich habe da null Probleme mit. Es hat sogar durchaus Vorteile. Ich habe einen Mann in meinem Leben, der mir morgens Kaffee kocht, mir sagt, dass ich sexy bin und mich ziemlich regelmäßig flach legt. Jedoch beschränkt uns das nicht in unserer Freiheit. Wir können zusätzlich mit wem es uns gefällt das Bett teilen, ausgehen, wohin wir wollen, ohne Schuldgefühle haben zu müssen. Ist doch prima, oder nicht?

Und mal ganz unter uns: Wir wissen alle – damit meine ich ihn, mich und auch den Rest der Welt – dass wir im grunde unseres Herzens doch zusammen sind und wenn wir dass dann auch offiziell endlich eingestehen, wird eine Hochzeit auch nicht mehr weit entfernt sein.

Doch bis dahin darf ich mich austoben, habe trotzdem einen Kerl auf jeden Fall sicher und kann mich als ausgesprochen glücklich bezeichnen. Zum Teufel also mit Draco Malfoy!

„Hey Honey, du bist aber früh zurück!", begrüßt es mich auch schon und umschlingt von hinten meine Taille, drückt mir einen Kuss in den Nacken. Ja, so hab ich es gerne!

„Ich bin mit Tracy gleich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Winkelgasse, soll ich dir was mitbringen?", nuschelt er mir in mein Haar und ich habe Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

Tracy? Oje, ist er von der Tussi immer noch nicht weg. Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Date mit ihr. Offensichtlich hat sie ausgeprägte Qualitäten im Bett, sonst wüsste ich keinen Grund, weshalb er sie immer noch freiwillig ertrug. Sie ist zwar in Slytherin und ein Jahrgang über mir gewesen, doch ihre ganze Art hat mich doch ziemlich angewidert, als ich sie letzte Woche zufällig kennen gelernt hatte. Und eigentlich bin ich ein toleranter Mensch.

Lange, platinblonde Haare, babyblaue Augen und fünf Zentner Schminke ins Gesicht geklatscht. Die optische Total-Tussi, aber wenn er drauf steht.

„Gin, ich brauche deine Hilfe!", seufzte Terence dann aber plötzlich und schaute mich gequält an, nachdem er sich von mir gelöst hatte und hinter den Tresen in meiner Wohnküche gegangen ist, um mir einen Kaffe zu machen.

„Schieß los", ermunterte ich ihn und ließ mich auf den blauen Barhocker nieder.

„Wie wird man eine überkandidelte Zicke los?", fragte er gerade heraus und schaute mich an.

„Ach, nervt sie dich doch?", säuselte ich belustigt und lache laut auf, als er sein Gesicht noch mehr verzog.

„Sie ist schlimmer als Granger und hat Hormonschwankungen wie in einer Schwangerschaft. Ihre Launen sind nicht zu ertragen. Sie mag ja intelligent sein, okay. Ich will auch nicht leugnen, dass sie eine wahre Akrobatin ist, nein, nein, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Gestern hat sie mich gefragt, ob sie mich ihren Eltern vorstellen darf, weil wir doch jetzt „zusammen" sind."

Habe ich vorhin laut aufgelacht? Nun, jetzt liege ich am Boden. Und zwar wirklich. Ich kann nicht mehr! Hat man sowas schon gehört? Sie hält sich für seine Freundin? Und die soll intelligent sein?

„Hör bitte auf zu lachen – DAS hat sie nun auch nicht verdient."

Nur schwer beruhige ich mich. Schweratmend liege ich immer noch auf dem weichem Teppich, der den Boden meiner – unserer Wohnküche schmückt, und sammelte meine Gedanken. So, wie war das? Er wollte einen Rat? Wie sollte ich ihm den denn bitte geben? Ich hatte ihm von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie nicht zu ihm passte. Sie waren beide launisch und hatte beide immer mal ihre besserwisserische Phase. Damit nicht genug, war sie auch noch eine intrigante Zicke, die den Slytherinkodex mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte. Und ich war in ihren Augen nur eine drittklassige möchtegern-Hexe, Abschaum und Muggelfreund.

Mag mir ja egal sein, aber das war der Grund, weshalb sie nicht zu Terence passte.

„Sag, dass du ne Freundin hast und sie nur ein Zeitvertreib war", schlug ich mehr zum Spaß vor, doch seine gerunzelte Stirn verriet mir, dass er dies ernsthaft in Betracht zog.

„Würdest du das für mich machen?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und es verschlug mir wahrhaftig die Sprache. Das war nicht sein Ernst, oder? Da erklärt er mir seit über einem Jahr, dass wir nur Freunde waren, die gelegentlich vögelten (es gab auch Phasen in dieser Zeitspanne, in der wir eher ständig als gelegentlich vögelten), und nun das.

„Das kauft sie uns doch nimmer ab, schließlich kennt sie mich inzwischen", versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch leider kannte ich Terences Hartnäckigkeit, und wurde ihrer auch gleich vollends bewusst.

„Das bedeutet doch gar nichts. Wir hatten halt eine kleine Kriese, wollten und austoben und heute hatten wir halt unsere Aussöhnung. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, muss ich sogar sagen, dass dies ein ausgesprochen schlauer Plan ist, danke Schatz!"

Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich alles, nur nicht schwindelfrei bin? Also Terence schien es noch nicht zu wissen, dabei kennen wir uns echt schon ziemlich lange... aber sonst hatte ich keine Erkläung dafür, dass er mich über seine Schulter warf und vergnügt im Kreis wirbelte.

Mein Kreischen ging auch leider in dem Lärm unter, den er selbst produzierte... er stolperte nämlich über eine Teppichfalte und fiel der Länge nach hin... mich unter sich begraben. Wohlgemerkt, ich bin 1,60m groß, habe Kleidergröße 34 und muss somit hoffentlich nicht betonen, das ich klein und zerbrechlich bin? Terence war so ziemlich das Gegenteil:

1,85m groß. Muskulös. SCHWER.

„Uff, Terence, geh... runter...von...mir!" Ächzend versuchte ich ihn von mir runter zu schieben, was ich nach vielem Ach und Weh dann auch triumphierend schaffte.

„Du gehst jetzt deine Tussi treffen, bringst mir eine große Tüte Weihnachtsgebäck mit und klärst das. Ich besuche Luna."

Und weg war ich. Die Kunst des Apparierens hatte ja glücklicherweise was. In diesem Fall einen mächtigen Vorteil. Zwar hatte ich so meinen Mantel vergessen, aber Luna hatte die gleiche Größe wie ich und würde somit gewiss ein Mantelexemplar haben, welches sie mir leihen konnte.

So kam ich also schnaufend vor Lunas Haustür an und klopfte energisch an – manchmal war sie etwas schwerhörig, wenn sie gerade wieder mit irgendwelche ominösen Pflanzen zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Zusammen mit Neville hat sie nämlich ein Forschungsinstitut für äußerst seltenes Gewächs eröffnet.

Einer ihrer größten Kunden waren meine Brüder George und Fred, die aus dem Grünzeugs die erstaunlichsten Dinge zauberten.

Nach einigem Warten wurde endlich schwungvoll die Tür geöffnet und eine schwerbeladene Luna erschien in der Tür. Im rechten Arm trug sie ihren 13 Monate alten Sohn Simon, an der linken Schulter baumelte eine vollgestopfte Pelztasche. In der Hand trug sie zusätzlich einen kuschelig aussehenden Mantel.

Letzteres drückte sie mir entgegen, bevor sie die Tür laut zuknallen ließ.

„Dein Bruder macht mich wahnsinnig!", klagte sie mich an und zog mich, mein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck sprach hoffentlich Bände, aus der Seitengasse. Woher sie wusste, dass ich es war, die vor der Tür stand, und ich auch noch einen Mantel brauchte, wollte mir zwar niemand verraten, aber da sowas schon öfter vorkam, hielt ich mich länger mit diesem Gedanken auf.

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?", fragte ich stattdessen neugierig, während ich in den Mantel schlüpfte – er war tatsächlich herrlich warm.

„Er behauptet felsenfest, das mein GRÜNZEUGS schädlich für unseren kleinen Simon wäre und ich mit seinem Ausschlag besser zu einem Heiler gehen sollte. So ein Blödsinn! Jedes Kind weißt doch wohl, dass Hagebuttenpaste mit Flubschsabber das beste Mittel gegen Ausschlag jeglicher Art ist!"

Luna hatte ich lange nicht mehr so auf hundertachzig gesehen. Eigentlich ist das letzte mal schon über zwei Wochen her. Ein guter Rekord, seit sie mit meinem quergeschlagenen Bruder verheiratet war, was ja auch immerhin schon fast drei Jahre sind.

Glaubts oder nicht, aber mein Brüderchen Ron war der erste, der den Bund fürs Leben eingegangen war. Und eigentlich will ich auch behaupten, dass die beiden perfekt füreinander bestimmt sind, doch seit Simon auf der Welt ist, gehen ihre Meinungen doch erheblich auseinander.

Luna war ja schon immer eher die Heilpraktikerin, während mein Bruder wegen jedem Wehwechen zum Heiler rannte. Und da Simon sich überlegt hatte, jeden Tag eine neue Krankheit anzuschleppen, ist dies natürlich ein Punkt, der es häufig krachen ließ.

„Wohin willst du eigentlich?", erkundigte ich mich scheinheilig, als Luna immer noch blind vor Wut durch die Straßen stampfte. Meine Anmerkung ließ sie allerdings stoppen und mich verwirrt anschauen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie kleinlaut und ich fiel in schallendes Gelächter. Morgen würde es Muskelkater gebe – das war einfach zu viel Lachen an einem Tag.

„Da", ich zeigte auf das Straßenschild, „ zwei Straßen weiter gibt es ein süßes Muggelcafé. Hast du Lust auf ein großes Stück Torte? Ich zahle!"

„Dürfen es auch zwei Stücke sein?"

„Klar", kicherte ich immer noch und führte meine Freundin zur genannten Lokalität. Ich hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Hier war es so idyllisch und heimisch, dass meine besonnene Luna sofort in ihre gewohnte Gelassenheit verfallen müsste – und meine Beobachtungen bestätigten meine Hoffnungen. Jede Anspannung fiel von ihr und es bleib nur noch eine seelig lächelnde Mutter, die zielstrebig auf einen etwas abseits stehenden Tisch zusteuerte.

Als ich mich setzte, blieb mein Blick an einer Person hängen, die mir seltsam vertraut vorkam. Sie war nicht viel größer als ich, schlank und ihre langen, leicht gelockten Haare fielen ihr wie ein Schleier bis zur Taille. Offenbar war sie meilenweit in die Tageskarte vertieft. Doch woher kannte ich sie nur?

„Ist das nicht die Chefredakteurin vom „Daily Telegraph?", fragte es mich da von der Seite und erstaunt hob ich meine Augenbrauen – eine konnte ich leider nicht hochziehen, Malfoy dafür sehrwohl, das brachte mich grundsätzlich zur Weißglut!

„Woher kennst du sie denn?"

„Na, die kennt doch jeder, der ab und zu mal etwas mit Muggeln zu tun hat", erwiderte Luna leise und zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Waum beobachtest du sie so fasziniert?"

„Sie kam mir bekannt vor, und mir fiel nicht gleich ein, wer sie ist", erklärte ich. Leichtes Schamgefühl kroch in mir hoch. Wie konnte ich nur DIESE Frau vergessen? Ihr verdankte ich soviel! Sie ist zwar nur ein Jahr älter als ich, aber ihr Talent Worte zu einem Bericht, einem Kommentar oder einer Reportage zusammen zu fügen ist so beneidenswert. Grinsend erinnerte ich mich an meine ersten Jahre als Reporterin. Damals hatte ich jeden Tag den „Daily Telegraph" gekauft, trotz des langen Weges zum Kiosk – schließlich hatte ich da nicht hinapparieren können. So sehr war ich von ihrem Schreibstil fasziniert.

Wie ich hörte hatte sie sich den Job des Chefredakteurs unter den Nagel gerissen, da aus mysteriösen Gründen keiner der vorherigen Männer die Stelle länger als ein halbes Jahr sichern konnte.

Sie saß nun schon seit zwei Jahren auf dem Posten – und sie machte ihre Sache gut.

Melina Sarah Cruse.

Ein Name, den ich am liebsten auf mein Grab schreiben würde – aber er gehörte ja leider nicht mir.

„Ginny? Wach auf!! Du siehst aus, als ob du den Trank der Lebenen Toten getrunken hättest – voll unheimlich!!", riss Luna mich aus meinen Gedanken und ehe mich irgendwelche Zweifel packen konnten, stand ich auf und ging mit festen Schritten zu meinem Idol, nur ganz kurz drehte ich mich vorher noch einmal um und zischte Luna zu, dass sie schon einmal bestellen sollte – sie wusste schon, was ich nehmen wollte. Das war ja jedesmal gleich.

„Entschuldigung? Dürfte ich..." Ja, was wollte ich denn dürfen? Autogramme fand ich kindisch, und für ein Interview war ich ja gar nicht vorbereitet, aber egal, seis drum, ich pack das schon!

„... mich kurz zu ihnen setzten? Sie sind doch Miss Cruse, oder nicht? Chefredakteurin des „Daily Telegraph?" Sie sind ein großes Vorbeild von mir! Wer so schreiben kann wie sie, bekommt sicher einen eigenen Thron in der ..."

Ihr unverschämt freundliches Lächeln brachte mich völlig aus der Fassung. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich sie sich ihre honigbraunen Haare hinter ihr Ohr und legte die Karte gewissenhaft hin.

„Ms. Weasley, ich fühle mich ja sehr geschmeichelt, dass sie so hohe Worte für mich übrig haben, aber eigentlich müsste ich hier solche Lobeshymnen von mir geben", unterbrach mich Ms. Cruse einfach und nahm mir so ziemlich jeden Wind aus den Segeln. Nein, nicht nur den Wind. Jede Böe, jede Briese, jeden Hauch.

„Wie bitte?"

Völlig perplex fielen mir nur die beiden Wörtchen ein. Sp sprachlos war ich glaube ich das letzte mal... so sprachlos war ich noch nie!

Erst als ihr sympathisches glockenhelles Lachen Erklang, wurde ich zurück in die Realität gerissen.

„Ich meine, woher kennen sie mich? Ich meine,... immerhin... sie sind doch ein Muggel, oder nicht?", platzt es aus mir heraus, allerdings gedämpft und leise. Wenn das hier schon ein Fettnäpfchen wird, dann will ich mich bitte nur vor einer Person bloßstellen.

„Nun, ich bin schon eine Muggel, aber mein Freund ist Zauberer. Und durch ihn, bin ich auch mit der magischen Zeitung in Kontakt gekommen. Ihre Artikel sind immer der reinste Wahnsinn! Immer einwandfrei recherchiert und perfekt formuliert. Sie haben meinen vollen Respekt!"

Okay. Stop und Rückspulen bis „perfekt." Ist ja lange her, das mich jemand sprachlos gemacht hat, aber so knallrot war ich sicher nicht mal in meinem vorherigen Leben. Und es bedeutete mir so unendlich viel, dass ausgerechnet SIE dies über mich sagte. Wow.

„Ich glaube, ihre Freundin wartet auf sie. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja früher wieder, als man erwartet", sagte sie dann noch zwinkernd, ehe sie die Karte wieder aufnahm und konzentriert studierte. Ich tappste mit wackeligen Knien währenddessen zurück zu meinem Platz.

„Und?"

„Sie kennt mich."

„Oh."

Der Abend endete sang und klanglos und als die Kirchturmuhr 22Uhr schlug, begab ich mich nach Hause, wo ich wie ein Stein ins Bett fiel. Oder zumindest sah der Plan so aus.

**tbc...?**

* * *

_Geigt mir eure Meinung, ja? Ich muss schließlich wissen, ob dieses spontane Projekt überhaupt die Wirkung erzielt, die ich erhoffe - sagt es mir in Form eines kleinen Reviews, ja? Danke im voraus!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_HUHU!!! Ja, ich bin wieder hier... mit einem neuen kapitel (bin ich nicht schnell? °sich selbst auf die Schulter klopf°... )_

_Also, es geht also weiter im Chaos und damit verbunden möchte ich dann auch die Liste fortführen, welche Pairings uns noch so übern Weg laufen. (Wer irgendwelche Abkürzungen nicht einordnen kann, fragen! SO: RL/PP, FW/DG, GeoW/SL, CC/DT, NL/NM, HA/EM... ;-))))_

_Und nun viel Spaß! Read &Enjoy!!_**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 02**

Mein gellender Schrei war bestimmt noch drei Blocks weiter zu hören. Ich war nicht alleine in meinem Bett. Da lag noch jemand. Jemand, mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte. Ich meine, Terence wäre ja okay gewesen, der lag oft in meinem Bett (obwohl er selbst eins hatte, nur eine Tür weiter), aber der Körper, auf den ich mich fallen gelassen hatte, fühlte sich so anders an. Und somit war mein Schrei sicherlich berechtigt.

Da wurde auch schon meine Tür aufgerissen und ein halbnackter Terence stand mit wirrem Haar im Rahmen und er sah ziemlich angriffslustig aus.

„Wer...!", wollte er schon anfangen zu meckern, als er mich sah, wie ich - davon ging ich zumindest aus - verschreckt auf meinem Bett lag. Immer noch unfähig herauszufinden, wer oder was das eigentlich war, auf dem oder das ich mich geworfen hatte.

„Mensch Gin..." Verzweifelt raufte Terence sich die Haare und veranlasste mich dann doch, mir mein „Opfer" mal genauer anzusehen. Und ich musste mich stark beherrschen, nicht einfach loszulachen. Das ging auch ganz gut, nur als mir dann unerwarteter Weise Tränen die Wangen runterkullerten, bemerkte ich, wie kurios die Situation eigentlich war. Ich habe die ganze Nachbarschaft geweckt, weil ein Teddy in meinem Bett lag.

Ein übergigantischer, rosaroter Plüschteddy.

„Scheiße, Terence, dieses Ding hat mir fast die Lebenslichter ausgepustet!", seufzte ich und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich seine Hand an meiner Wange spürte. Doch dann breitete sich das Gefühl von Erleichterung und Geborgenheit aus und ich griff nach seiner Hand.

„Du hattest bestimmt einen beschissenen Abend und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, obwohl du morgen um sechs Uhr aufstehen musst, aber bleibst du hier bei mir?", fragte ich leise nach und versuchte krampfhaft meinen Glücksseufzer zu unterdrücken, als er widerspruchslos den Teddy vom Bett schob und sich an seine Stelle legte. Demnächst sollte ich wohl mal nachfragen, woher er diesen Teddy herhatte. Konnte man sowas auf diesem Weihnachtsmarkt erstehen?

Geschwind schälte ich mich aus meinen Klamotten, warf noch ein notdürftiges Nachthemd über und löschte das Licht. Dann kroch ich zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte mich ganz eng an ihn. Und als er die Umarmung erwiderte wurde mir so warm ums Herz, dass ich fast augenblicklich einschlief.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merlin, es war so ein geiles Gefühl morgens aufzuwachen und sich im Arm eines Mannes zu wissen. Mir doch egal, ob ich mit dem zusammen bin oder nicht. Momentan liegt er doch bei mir, nicht wahr? Und er schenkt mir dieses Gefühl! Es war also eigentlich alles perfekt.

„Morgn", nuschelte es neben mir und ich öffnete meine verschlafenen Augen. Der Wecker auf meinem Nachtschrank zeigte erst fünf Uhr an. In einer Stunde war erst Aufstehzeit! Juhu!! Ich durfte noch eine Stunde hier liegen und...

„Tracey ist schwanger", seufzte er einleitungslos und raubte mir mit einem Schlag das unglaubliche Glücksgefühl.

Schwanger?

„Willst du mich vereimern? Schwanger? SCHWANGER? Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet? Du kennst die Einstellung der Generation unserer Eltern. Erst Heirat, dann Kinder. Ihre Eltern werden dich zwingen, sie zu ehelichen, ich hoffe, dessen bist du dir bewusst!

Wie kommt ihr eigentlich dazu, einfach die Verhütung zu vergessen? Wir sind schon Zauberer, weißt du, magisch veranlagte Lebewesen, da wird es ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, einen kleinen Spruch zu sagen. Das dauert vielleicht zehn Sekunden. Hast du mal daran gedacht, was das für eine Last ist, ein Kind auszutragen? Ich habe das erst letztes Jahr bei Luna erlebt. Das ist für jede Frau die Hölle! Du..."

Ich hätte noch jahrelang so weiter machen können, doch sein abwesender Blick brachte mich zum Schweigen. Was zeterte ich ihm eigentlich all seine Nachteile vor? Ich ging davon aus, dass seine Intelligenz schon noch zuließ, sich zusammenzureimen, WAS das alles bedeutete. Doch ich konnte ja meine Klappe nicht halten.

„Entschuldigung...", versuchte ich noch stockend anzuhängen, doch seine Miene veränderte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Da war er wieder. Der Slytherin, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Still, emotionslos und kühl distanziert. Eigentlich war ich ziemlich stolz auf mich gewesen, ihn wenigstens halbwegs gerade gebogen zu haben – warum wurde er denn jetzt rückfällig?

„Wir werden in drei Wochen heiraten, noch bevor wir es ihren Eltern sagen, dann können uns keine Vorwürfe gemacht werden", erklärte er tonlos und mir entglitten einfach nur alle Gesichtszüge.

„Du wirst sie heiraten?", wiederholte ich fassungslos und starrte ihn an. Das war nicht mein Terence. Nein, nein. Den mussten sie entführt und mit diesem Exemplar hier vertauscht haben. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen! Er hatte sich doch auch sonst nicht in irgendwelche Erwartungen stopfen gelassen. Er wurde kein Todesser und wurde dadurch zwar enterbt, aber war dafür einer der wenigen Slytherins, die nicht irgendwelche dummen Ausreden erfinden musste, um ihre angebliche Unschuld zu beteuern, die notwendig war, als Voldemort vier Jahre zuvor endlich endgültig gestürzt wurde.

Er hatte sich auch nicht beeinflussen lassen, als man ihm sagte, dass er als magischer Koch auch genauso gut Putzmann hätte werden können. Er hat es trotzdem gemacht und war inzwischen der renommierte Chefkoch einer Luxusrestaurantkette.

Warum also jetzt?

„Da ist noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst", stellte ich sachlich fest und erhielt ein Nicken.

„Ihr Bruder, du kennst ihn bestimmt, Rodger Davis?"

„Ja? Der Jäger von Puddlemore United, der, der letztes Jahr auf mysteriöser Weise verschwand und aufgespießt in Neapel wieder auftauchte?"

„Genau. Das war das Werk seiner Eltern. Er hatte seine Freundin sitzen gelassen, die hochschwanger war."

„WAS? Aber, es war ihr einziger Sohn!"

„Ja. Das ist es, was mich etwas verstimmt. Wenn sie so was schon mit ihrem Sohn anstellen, nur weil er ein Mädchen, welches er geschwängert hatte, nicht heiraten wollte, was würden sie dann wohl mit jemanden machen, der nicht aus der Familie kommt, aber jemanden aus der Familie geschwängert hat?"

Auch wenn's gerade unpassend war, aber mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als ich seine vollkommene Hilflosigkeit registrierte. Er war also doch nicht dem alten Slytherinschatten verfallen und hat nur kurz verlernt, wie man Gefühle auslebte.

Trotzdem änderte dies nichts an der Ausgangsituation. Terence musste wohl oder übel diese Tracey Davis heiraten. Ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Und das erste Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich tatsächlich nichts dagegen machen. Dem Tod wollte ich ihn nämlich nicht ausliefern. Und dies wäre die einzige Alternative. Verflixt noch eins!

Als Terence sich plötzlich an mich schmiegte und verzweifelt nach etwas in seiner Umarmung suchte, strich ich ihm versucht beruhigend über den Rücken und erwiderte die verzweifelte Liebkosung.

„Weshalb ich dir dies erzähle ist eigentlich nur folgender Punkt: ich möchte auch weiterhin mit dir befreundet sein! Und wenn das Tracey zwanzigmal gegen den Strich geht. Und ich möchte, dass du Patin unseres Kindes wirst", erklärte Terence ernsthaft und mir wurde erst Sekunden später bewusst, was diese Worte eigentlich bedeuteten.

„Gerne", brachte ich dann noch mühsam heraus, ehe wir uns entschlossen aufzustehen und den Tag wie gewöhnlich zu beginnen.

Mit einer Tasse heißen Kaffee.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Arbeitstag zog sich mal wieder endlos in die Länge. Erst drückte Malfoy mir die Auswertung des Wetterberichts auf die Nase, dann sollte ich schnell zum Kongress für innerpolitische Diskrepanzen unter Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütern ins Ministerium rasen – ein Wunder, dass Malfoy so einen Bericht überhaupt in seiner Zeitung haben wollte - und zu guter letzt, sollte ich ein paar Berichte Korrektur lesen, weil er zu einer Besprechung musste.

Und trotzdem hatten wir es erst halb drei, was bedeutete, dass ich hier noch zwei Stunden rum sitzen musste. Also kramte ich seufzend die Immobilienunterlagen heraus und fing an, die Anzeigen für leer stehende Wohnungen zu schreiben. Die würden zwar erst morgen fällig werden, aber wenn ich die schon mal fertig hatte, konnte ich mich anderen Dingen widmen, die dann vielleicht anfielen.

Als sich auch die nächsten beiden Stunden quälend herum gezeitet hatten, packte ich schnaufend meine sieben Sachen zusammen und apparierte nach Hause. Terence war noch nicht da, was mich auf eine Idee brachte: ich verlegte kurzerhand mein Abendessen in seine Luxusküche in Soho, wo ich inzwischen so bekannt war, wie der Weihnachtsmann.

Schon im Eingang zur Küche werde ich überschwänglich von Francesco begrüßt. Spanier und ein Herz von Seele. Ich ließ die Umarmung gerne über mich ergehen, ehe ich mich neben Terence stellte und genießerisch den Dampf einatmete, der aus dem Topf emporstieg. Es duftete himmlisch!

„Na Kleines, verlangt dein Feinschmeckermagen mal wieder nach unserer Gourmetküche? Du solltest endlich kochen lernen, sonst endest du am Ende auf der Straße, weil du dein ganzes Geld für das Essen hier ausgegeben hast", begrüßte er mich mit gewohnter Scherzhaftigkeit und ganze Gebirgsketten polterten von meinem Herzen – ich hatte schon Angst gehabt, er könnte noch seine Art vom Morgen gehabt haben. Das wäre nicht nur eine Katastrophe, es hätte mir ernsthaft zu denken gegeben.

Ich meine, so hängen meine Gedanken schon jede Minute einem Plan nach, wie ich diese Misere verhindern konnte – mein Kopf könnte unter noch größeren Stressbedingungen gar nicht arbeiten!

„Das, mein Herz, ist der Grund, weshalb ich in die Küche komme, hier kostet es mich nur ein Lächeln und ein wenig Trinkgeld", erwiderte ich charmant und ließ mich an meinen gewöhnlichen Platz nieder – einen kleinen Tisch, der eigentlich nur zur Ablage gedacht war.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass mein Chef nichts von dir weiß", schmunzelte Terence und Francesco, der unser Gespräch grinsend verfolgt hatte, ließ Teller und Besteck vor meine Nase schweben.

„Ich würde eher behaupten, dass du Glück hast, dass MEIN Chef, so einen Narren an dir gefressen hat", flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr, und ich musste unwillkürlich auflachen, was mir natürlich nur wieder einen skeptischen Blick Terences einbrachte.

Mit vielen weiteren Lachtränen, Kicheranfällen und verwirrten Blicken nahm ich dann mein wohlverdientes Abendessen zu mir – eine neue Kreation meines Lieblingskoches – und verabschiedete mich dann strahlend von allen, nachdem ich jedem ein paar Münzen zusteckte... musste ja keiner so direkt sehen.

Terence, der jetzt auch Feierabend hatte, nach einem Zwölf-Stunden-Tag, folgte mir.

„Ist dir was eingefallen?", fragte er mich leise, als wir nebeneinander in der Dunkelheit nach Hause spazierten. Wir hätten natürlich auch apparieren können, aber die kalte Luft und der klare Himmel hatten uns zu einem nächtlichen Spaziergang überredet.

„Noch nicht", gab ich traurig zurück. Warum ist mir auch nichts eingefallen? Ich war doch sonst immer so kreativ! Hat sich dieser Teil des Gehirns einfach abgeschaltet? Die Hochzeit sollte fünf Tage vor Weihnachten stattfinden, was bedeutete, dass ich noch 19 Tage hatte – der Dezember hatte angefangen.

„Na ja, wir haben ja noch Zeit", spottete Terence sarkastisch und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Wir haben tatsächlich noch Zeit! 19 Tage sind nicht allzu wenig – sieh es einfach positiv", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, doch irgendwie schlug mein Plan in die falsche Richtung.

„Oh, es gibt wirklich einen positiven Punkt in diesem ganzen Theater", fing Terence nachdenklich an, „du wirst in deinem Leben nie mehr soviel Sex in so kurzer Zeit haben!"

Konnte man sich an Luft verschlucken? Muss ja, sonst konnte ich mir meinen krampfenden Hustenanfall nicht erklären, wo ich doch nichts anderes tat, als normal zu atmen. Nur wenn dies tatsächlich anatomisch möglich ist, also sich an Luft zu verschlucken, dann habe ich eine Neuentdeckung gemacht, da ich persönlich niemanden kannte, der dieses Phänomen schon erlebt hatte. Bekam man für so was nicht den Nobelpreis?

„Na, na, du wirst mir jetzt doch hoffentlich nicht ersticken? Kannst du damit bitte bis nächstes Jahr warten? Die nächsten paar Wochen muss ich dich noch einmal ganz genießen – immerhin wird es die letzte gemeinsame Zeit in unserem Leben sein. Sind wir uns da einig?!"

„Deine Nerven will ich haben", krächzte ich noch röchelnd hervor, ehe ich in einen plötzlichen, unerwarteten, spontanen, frappanten, überraschenden, na – ihr – wisst – schon Kuss versank. Es war so unglaublich! Kälte und undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umgab uns und wir hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als rumzuknutschen und uns Stunden später (leider muss ich anmerken, dass ich ein miserables Zeitgefühl habe und es auch nur Sekunden hätten sein können) schwer atmend voneinander lösten.

„Tee?"

Frage seinerseits, Nicken meinerseits, apparieren unsererseits. Der anschließende Tee und die darauf folgende, lange Nacht sollte mir noch viel Stoff zum Nachdenken geben. Doch dazu später – jetzt gerade versuchten sich meine Gehirnwindungen eher zu entspannen, als Überstunden zu leisten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gebt mir ein G!

Gebt mir ein I!

Gebt mir ein N!

Gebt mir noch ein N!

Gebt mir ein Y!

Was macht das? Genau: Mädchen – für – alles. Zumindest würde es rauskommen, wenn die Gesetze der Rechtschreibung und Buchstabenzusammenführung nicht was anderes behaupten würden. Also kommt da eigentlich Ginny bei raus, aber da dies mit oben genannter Lösung gleichzusetzen war, war es eh Hacke wie Strumpf. Eigentlich ging es hier auch nur darum, dass ausgerechnet ich, Tochter meiner Mutter und technisch unbegabt, vor unseren magischen Druckmaschinen hockte und nach dem Tod bringenden Fehler suchte. Sollte mir dies nicht gelingen... ihr wisst wo der Friedhof ist, oder?

„Braucht meine Kleine etwa Hilfe?", kam es listig von hinten, als ich gerade unter der Hauptzentralmaschine herumkroch und schlecht schnell nachschauen konnte, wer mich da dumm von der Seite anquatschte. Ich drehte also in seliger Ruhe die Schrauben wieder an und krabbelte dann unter dem Metallmonstrum hervor. Meine Hände waren ölig schwarz, so dass ich wohl oder übel davon ausgehen musste, dass mein Gesicht eine ähnliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Aber wer mich kannte, wusste eh, dass ich 50 Prozent meines Lebens so rum lief, als war es nur ein Schulterzucken wert.

Nun wandte ich mich endlich meinem dreisten Besucher zu und griff mir zu meinem kurzzeitig nicht schlagenden Herz.

Was machte der denn hier? Nicht, dass ich sonderlich aufgewühlt über seinen Besuch war, oder in emotionale Schluchten zu stürzen drohte, aber ihn hätte ich nun wirklich zu aller letzt erwartet; wo er doch eigentlich hinter dem Chefschreibtisch einer amerikanischen Zaubererzeitung sitzen sollte. Was machte er also hier in London?

„Seamus?...SEAMUS!!" Überrascht von mir selbst glitt dieser Name wie von alleine über meine Lippen und auch meine Beine setzten sich eigenständig in Bewegung, damit ich ihm in den Arm springen konnte. Wie Kinder wirbelten wir herum und ich verpasste ihn einige schwarze Flecken ins Gesicht und auf den Mantel.

Ich muss dazu sagen, dass er der erste - und hoffentlich auch letzte - Mann war, der mit mir Schluss gemacht hat und nicht andersherum. Dafür war er aber auch der erste, der die Gnade zuteil bekam, sich noch als ein guter Freund betiteln zu dürfen. Wenn ich so an Dean, Michael, Harry, Frank und all die anderen dachte... da war höchstens noch eine freundliche Bekanntschaft – von tieferem Vertrauen oder sorgenloser Freundschaft konnte kaum die Rede sein.

Aber mit Seamus war eh alles anders abgelaufen. Von Anfang, bis Ende und somit hatte ich aufgehört mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, sondern freute mich einfach, dass er da war, auch wenn es keinen Sinn ergab.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich dann endlich, als ich nach einem leichten Anflug von Schwindel endlich wieder auf den Boden gestellt wurde.

„Urlaub! Ich werde jetzt bis Weihnachten hier in London bleiben. Und da ich gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, wollte ich mal bei meinem alten Arbeitsplatz vorbeischauen, da sagte man mir auch schon, dass du eventuell hier unten Hilfe gebrauchen könntest. Was ist es denn diesmal?" Er schlängelte sich an mir vorbei und ging in die Hocke, um unser Schätzchen genauer betrachten zu können.

„Ah, dahinten ist ein Draht verdreht und falsch angeschlossen", erklärte er mir und kroch auch gleich zur defekten Stelle, um den Schaden zu beheben. Als das gewohnte Brummen anfing zu ertönen und die Funktionalität unseres Druckers ankündigte, fiel ich Seamus gleich noch einmal um den Hals.

„Oh danke, danke, danke! Du hast mir soeben meinen Feierabend herbeigezaubert. Ohne dich hätte ich jetzt solange Überstunden schieben müssen, bis ich den Fehler gefunden hätte."

Lachend erwiderte er meine stürmische Umarmung, löste sich dann aber doch recht bald von mir und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Ich war über ihn hinweg, wirklich, aber mit dieser Art von Blick konnte er mir immer noch einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagen.

„Dann lass uns was essen gehen, kennst du ein gutes Restaurant?", fragte er und mir kam die erleuchtende Idee. Wozu hatte man einen Mitbewohner, der in einer Luxusküche zu kochen pflegte? Seamus konnte sich das leisten, darüber musste ich mir also keine Gedanken machen.

„Sicher kenn ich da eins. Ich müsste nur kurz bei mir zu Hause vorbeischauen und mich duschen, du siehst..."

Ich zeigte ihm meine Hände und bekam das gewünschte Zustimmungsnicken. Wie er es geschafft hatte, mit sauberen Händen davon zu kommen und auch noch die zwei Flecken im Gesicht zu haben, die ich ihm verpasste, war mir ein Rätsel.

„Dann beende ich mal meine Begrüßungsrunde und wir sehen uns in zwanzig Minuten am Eingang?"

„Dreißig."

„Oder doch vierzig? Bei dir weiß man ja nie... du kannst ja auch zwei Stunden am Stück duschen..."

Mehr als zu einem Zunge herausstrecken ließ ich mich nicht motivieren. Sollte er doch Lästern, bis er grün wurde! Duschen war nun mal eine heimliche Leidenschaft von mir und das würde sich auch nicht so schnell ändern – und wegen den zwei Stunden sollte er mal ganz ruhig sein! Die waren am Ende nur so ausgedehnt, weil er nach einer Stunde der Meinung war, mir unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten zu müssen, dabei war ich fast fertig gewesen... selbst schuld, würde ich da mal behaupten.

* * *

_Ähm, hmm, ja REVIEW? Ihr habt schon so einen schönen Start hingelegt, würde mich freuen, wenn es so weiter geht!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_HUHU!!!_

_Ja, da bin ich schon wieder. Für alle, die sich wundern, weshalb es bei "Out of the Dark" nicht weitergeht: ich bin ja schon am Schreiben, aber momentan lässt sich das hier einfach besser schreiben! Und lieber was neues, als gar nichts posten, gelle?_

_So, nun aber genug gequatscht: Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt!!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 03**

Duschen! Ach war es eine Wonne... Während meine Badezimmerspiegel immer mehr beschlugen und sich dicke Dampfschwaden in dem kleinen Raum ausbreiteten, wurde das Wasser, welches an meinem Körper entlang floss und sich zu meinen Füßen sammelte, immer klarer und ich fühlte mich immer sauberer.

Das tropisch duftende Duschgel lullte mich in einen verführerischen Duft und so konnte ich mich nur schwer von der Dusche trennen, als die Uhr drohte, dass ich zu spät komme.

Ich stieg also aus der Fliesenkabine und hüllte mich in ein weiches Frotteehandtuch, wickelte meine Haare ebenfalls in ein Tuch und verließ das Bad. Dass ich eins schlechtes Timing hatte, hatte ich bereits erwähnt, oder? Es bewährte sich gerade mal wieder, als ich nur im Handtuch bekleidet, in unserer Wohnküche meine Kleidung zusammenklaubte. Natürlich musste ausgerechnet dann die Haustür aufgehen, Terence und Tracy reinkommen UND mein Handtuch runter fallen.

„Hi", grinste Terence mich nur an, und bahnte sich seinen Weg in sein Zimmer. Von ihm hatte ich auch nicht mehr erwartet. Sooft, wie der mich schon nackt gesehen hat, wäre es auch echt ne peinliche Aktion seinerseits gewesen, wenn er irgendwas anderes gemacht hätte.

Als ich mein Handtuch aber eilig wieder um meinen Körper schlang, bemerkte ich Traceys Blick, und der war genauso, wie es mir NICHT vorgestellt hatte. In ihren Augen war weder etwas erschrocken, überraschtes, noch was angeekelt, überhebliches. Ihr Blick war vollkommen neutral, was mich wirklich aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Schon lästige Dinger, dieses Handtücher, nicht wahr? Fallen immer im unpassendsten Augenblick runter", merkte sie nur auffällig beiläufig an und wollte Terence schon folgen, als ich sie entgegen all meiner eigenen Erwartungen aufhielt.

„Tracey, ich... willst du einen Kaffee? Wir sollten reden", sagte ich gerade heraus und erleichtert fiel mir ein Steinchen vom Herz, sie nickte und setzte sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich Terence hinter seinem Türspalt sehen und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Zwar hatte ich keinen Plan, was ich ihr eigentlich erzählen wollte, doch zumindest ER schein tiefes Vertrauen in meinen Taten zu haben.

„Okay, bin in einer Minute wieder da, muss nur schnell dieses lästige Handtuch loswerden", zwitscherte ich fröhlich und eilte ins mein Zimmer, um auch wirklich eine Minute später wieder zurück zu sein. Die Uhr zeigte inzwischen halb drei und kündete damit an, dass ich zu spät kommen würde, aber egal. Seamus kannte diese Macke von mir und würde hoffentlich nachsichtig sein.

Während ich mich an der Kaffeemaschine ausließ (extra schnell in 5 Minuten zubereitet), fing ich mein Verhör an, zumindest versuchte ich es – sie kam mir zuvor.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, wegen letztem Mal", fing sie an, die Hände auf dem Thresen liegend und mit einem vergessenem Kronkorken spielend.

„Ich bin immer unausstehlich, wenn ich meine...na-du-weißt-schon-Woche habe", erklärte sie leise weiter und auf mir machte sich ein Gesichtsausdruck breit, der sich zwischen mitfühlend und ekelnd befand. Zum einen hat sich dafür das Thema bei mir erledigt. Wenn ich meine Tage habe, bin ich auch immer extrem unausgeglichen – nicht das ich es jemals wäre – aber zum anderen... sie hatte sich in der Zeit mit Terence getroffen. Und ich weiß, wie so ein Treffen endet. Findet sie sowas denn null ekelig? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ein Mann da unten rumfuhrwerkt, während ... nene, das ist mir doch ne Spur zu widerlich – aber wer es braucht, meinetwegen.

„Ist schon okay – ich wollte auch eigentlich eher mit dir über deine Schwangerschaft reden." Wollte ich? Eigentlich ist mir die Idee nur drei Zehntelsekunden gekommen, ehe ich es ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie sah mich ruhig an und blickte dann lächelnd an sich runter. Irgendwie sah diese Bewegung unnatürlich aus, aber darüber zerbrach ich mir nicht weiter den Kopf.

„Terence hat mir schon gesagt, dass er dich als Patin haben möchte. Ich war damit einverstanden, sofern er Blaise Zabini als männlichen Paten akzeptierte."

„Blaise Zabini?" Nachdenklich goss ich zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und stellte ihr eine vor die Nase. Durfte sie überhaupt Kaffee? ... Offensichtlich schon, sonst würde sie ihn ja nicht trinken. Aber zurück zu Blaise Zabini. Der Name kam mir bekannt vor und so suchte ich verzweifelt nach einem Bild zu dem Namen, als sich wenig später auch schon mein Gesicht aufhellte.

Klar, Zabini. Der Slytherin, der noch verschlossener ist, als Malfoy es jemals war. Der Slytherin, der so unauffällig war, dass es schon wieder auffiel. Zabini hatte ich in meinem fünften Jahr mal belauscht, wie er zwar zugab, dass ich attraktiv sei, doch im nächsten Atemzug über meine „Muggelfreundschft" ablästerte.

Besonders lustig wurde es dann, als er mir eines abends auflauerte und um ein Date bat. Nur schwer hatte ich mein Lachen unterdrücken können, doch mir gelang tatsächlich ein ernstes Kopfschütteln. – Ein Fehler, denn seit dem hatte ich das ganze Jahr keine Ruhe vor dem Kerl. Solange, bis ich widerwillig ein Date zuließ. Danach hatte ich endlich ein Problem weniger, aber auch mindestens zwanzig mehr. Eines davon war, dass ich mich ein kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt hatte.

„Mit dem werde ich schon auskommen", grinste ich, als ihr Gesicht immer besorgter aussah.

„Im Slytherinumgang habe ich ja massig Erfahrungen mit Terence gesammelt... und meinem lieben Chef, Draco Malfoy", setzte ich noch hintendran, als ihre Miene wieder finsterer wurde, beim Namen ihres Verlobten. Konnte man ihn schon so nennen?

„Das freut mich, schließlich möchte ich meinem Kind keine Differnzen zwischen seinen Paten zumuten", erklärte sie mysteriös lächelnd. Wie sollte ich das jetzt verstehen?

„Ach, aber zwischen den Eltern ist es zumutbar, oder wie?", verließ es dann auch meine Lippen. Verdammte Klappe, ich konnte sie nie halten! Jetzt würde sie mich doch noch erdolchen.

„Wieso sollte es da Differenzen geben? Vielleicht ist der Auslöser dieser Ehe nicht ganz glücklich, aber wir verstehen uns ja dennoch sehr gut und haben uns gerne. Die Liebe wird sich mit der Zeit schon ankündigen", erklärte sie gleichmütig.

Ein Krachen ließ mich ein wenig aus meiner erschreckten Erstarrung erwachen. Das konnte ja nur eine Ursache habe! Und ganz richtig, als ich mich zur Tür drehte, lag dort ein Terence. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich zu sehr an die Tür gelehhnt und war nun „rausgefallen."

„Hi", grinste er vom Boden zu uns hoch. Ich musste unwillkürlich zurückgrinsen, doch der erschreckend gerade Mund, der sich auf Tracys Gesicht verzog, konnte nichts gutes heißen! Die ohnehin schon bewegungslosen Hände, die auf dem Tresen lagen – kann ich persönlich gar nicht verstehen: ich musste meine Hände immer irgendwie bewegen – verkrampften sich noch mehr.

Doch dann brachte sie doch ein Grinsen zustande. Soll mal einer diese Frau verstehen, da verzweifel ja sogar ich dran! Und ich bin selbst eine Frau... oder zumindest auf dem besten Weg, eine zu werden.

„Gefällts dir da unten Schatz? Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dein zukünftiges Schlaflager ähnlich einrichten", säuselte sie süffisant und er beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen. „Belauscht du immer deine Mitmenschen?", fragte sie weiter und der Ausdruck von Härte kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

Ehe ich mich leise verabschiedete – in diesem Fall ist Rückzug sicher die beste Verteidigung, und außerdem wartet Seamus ja auch schon eine halbe Stunde auf mich – hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst: es möge kommen, was wolle, aber Terence wird diese Frau ganz sicher NICHT heiraten!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Da bist du ja! Ich wollte gerade einen Suchtrupp losschicken!", begrüßte mich Seamus scherzhaft tadelnd und ich schloss ihn, erleichtert wegen seiner Lockerheit, zur Begrüßung in die Arme.

„Ich musste noch einiges mit der Mutter meines zukünftigen Patenkindes klären!", erklärte ich freiraus und musste dann auch gleich einsehen, dass dies ein schwerer Fehler war. Seamus wusste noch überhaupt nichts von Terence, aber dies würde ja gleich ans Tageslicht kommen, wenn ich ihm den Umstand meiner Patenschaft erklärte. Und Seamus war ein überzeugter Gryffindor.. und somit ANTI-Slytherin.

„Patentante? Du? Na das kann ja heiter werden", lachte er auch schon los und ich musste ihm insgeheim recht geben – das konnte wirklich heiter werden.

„Und wer sind die bemitleidenswerten Eltern deines neuen Schützlings?"

„Terence Higgs und Tracy Davis", erwiderte ich tonlos und senkte vorsichtshalber den Blick. Er musste ja nicht gleich merken, was da im Busch war. Wobei, die drei Sekunden, die ich damit rausschinden konnte, würden mir auch nicht den Hintern retten.

„Ähm... ehe du mir eine schöne, ausführliche Erklärung dazu lieferst, gehen wir am besten ersteinmal in das Restaurant, welches du im Hinterkopf hattest. Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Soho, Wardour Street."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Na dann erzähl mal", griff Seamus das Thema wieder auf, als wir einen Tisch am Fenster ergattern konnte. Getränke waren schon bestellt und die Karten lagen vor uns. Um etwas weiter die Zeit zu schinden, öffnete ich sie erst einmal und studierte die Angebote. Und kurz, bevor Seamus genervt seine Forderung wiederholte, fing ich dann doch endlich an. Wie ich es hasste!

„Also gut. Du willst also wissen, wie es dazu kommt, dass ausgerechnet ich Patentante von dem Kind zweier Slytherins werden soll?"

„Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn ich erfahre, was du ausgerechnet mit Higgs am Hut hast!", grummelte er und ich musste fast lachen – er sah aus wie ein trotzige, kleines Kind.

„Ich kenne ihn jetzt seit gut einem Jahr. Hab ihn kennen gelernt, als ich ne Restaurantkritik schreiben sollte. Ich bin erst selbst fast vom Glauben gefallen, als ich den Chefkoch interviewn sollte und er sich als Terence herausstellte. (Ich ließ jetzt einfach mal unterm Tisch fallen, dass es sich um DIESES Restaurant handelte.)

Wie setzten uns also zusammen und ich interviewte ihn geschlagene drei Stunden. Das war Material für fünf Artikel, aber es war irgendwie egal. Wir verstanden und gut, und machten ein Date ab."

„Du warst mit dem Kerl zusammen?", kam es ungläubig von meinem Gegenüber und der Kellner, der soeben die Getränke brachte, flüchtete ungewöhnlich hastig, als er die Getränke abgestellt hatte. Seamus sah wirklich zum fürchten aus mit dieser gerunzelten Stirn.

„Na, „zusammen" kann man es kaum nennen", protestioerte ich, aber sein Kopfschütteln sagte mir, das jede Erkärung sinnlos war, er würde es eh nicht glauben.

„Naja, zumindest ist er dann vor drei Monaten zu mir gezogen, weil er aus seiner Wohnung ausgeworfen wurde. Seidem lebt er bei mir. Aber wir sind NICHT zusammen und da er in drei Wochen heiratet, sollte das überzegend genug sein." Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich war es mir unheimlich wichtig klar zu stellen, dass ich mit dem Mann niemals zusammen war oder kommen könnte.

„Ist ja gut. Aber offensichtlich seid ihr recht gute Freunde, sonst würdest du ja niemals Patin werden sollen, oder?"

„Ja, offensichtlich," murmelte ich zustimmend und nippte an meinem Wein.

„Habt ihr gevögelt?", kam es dann aber plötzlich noch und ich verschluckte mich an meinem Chateau.

„Was geht dich das an?", antwortete ich aggressiver, als ich beabsichtigt hatte, aber mal ehrlich, was erwartete er? Es ging ihn ja wohl einen feuchten Dreck an, ob ich diesen oder jenen fickte. ... ich sollte mir diese obzsönen Vokabeln abgewöhnen.

„Also ja. War er besser als ich?"

Langsam fiel mir alles aus dem Gesicht, was da fallen konnte: Augen, Nase, Mund... oh, da hinten rollte ein Zahn... und was tat der werte Herr? Er fing an zu lachen. Und nicht einfach so ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen, nein, er lachte aus vollem Halse, so, als ob er sich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit amüsiert hätte und es nun rausließ. Hieß das, er hatte damit überhaupt kein Problem und hatte mich nur verarscht?

Das konnte er gerne zurück haben! Fest entschlossen, ihm keinen weiteren Grund zum Lachen zu geben, verschloss ich meine Miene wieder und erreichte damit auch einen sorfortigen Abbruch seines unverschämten Lachens.

„Klar war er besser. So einen guten hatte ich noch nie. Immer bereit, immer für was neues zu haben. Er hat mit mir auch diese Löwenstellung ausprobiert, bei der du ja so ne Angst hattest, dass du dir dabei was brichst. Ja, ich kann schon sagen, dass er verdammt gut ist!"

„Verarsch mich nicht."

„Tu ich nicht. Ich..."

.. wurde abgelenkt. Die Tür ging nämlich auf und zwei Männer kamen rein. Ich kannte beide ganz gut. Der eine war recht schlacksig, randlose Brille, Kamera um den Hals: Arbeitskollege und Fotograph Colin Creevey. Der andere nicht minder bekannt: dunkelhäutig, schwarze Augen; einer der bekanntesten modernen Künstler (man mag es kaum glauben) Exfreund Dean Thomas.

Die beiden hielten sich an der Hand und es sah irgendiwe eindeutig aus. Sehr eindeutig. Dass Colin schwul ist, weiß ich seit der sechsten Klasse. Da hatte er mich als einzige in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht und mir damit echten einen Freundschaftsbeweis geleistet. Ich hatte auch nie Probleme damit. Aber Dean? Vielleicht erschütterte es mich ja auch nur so, weil ich mit dem Kerl mein erstes Mal hatte, ... aber Dean und schwul??????

„Überrascht dich das sehr?", fragte Seamus listig vond er Seite und brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Der kleine „Kampf" zwischen uns bereits völlig vergessen, starre ich ihn entgeistert an.

„Wusstest du das?"

„Natürlich. Dean ist mein bester Freund. Nach der Disasterbeziehung mit dir, ist er sehr schnell darauf gekommen, dass die Frauenwelt nichts für ihn ist. Du hast ihm sozusagen die Augen geöffnet. Sei doch stolz darauf", zwinkerte er mir zu und ich musste dann doch grinsen.

Mein Blick suchte wieder das ungewöhnliche Paar und feixend musste ich registrieren, dass die beiden so sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren - nein, nicht knutschend, sich anguckend – dass sie uns beide gar nicht bemerkten.

„So, um auf das Thema zu kommen", fing Seamus schon wieder an, als wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben und eine zweite Runde Wein bestellt hatten. „Du hattest mit Higgs also sowas wie eine Sexbeziehung, aber nun ist er mit Tracy Davis verlobt und sie erwarten ein Kind?"

„Genau. Obwohl mir die Geschichte mit der Schwangerschaft irgendwie suspekt vorkommt. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Aber irgendetwas an Tracys Verhalten war merkwürdig."

„Glaubst du, sie ist gar nicht wirklich schwanger?"

„Vielleicht? Ist doch recht merkwürdig, oder nicht? Sie kennen sich gerade mal zwei Wochen und Tracy ging davon aus, sie wären zusammen. Aber als Terence gleich beenden will, was sie sich da zusammen gedichtet hat, platzt sie mit dieser Information raus. Also mir kommt das spanisch vor."

„Recht hast du, aber dir fehlen die Beweise."

„Ja, aber ich werde einen Weg finden! Ich kann Terence unmöglich so eine Ehe zumuten..."

„Er muss dir ja doch ziemlich am Herzen liegen, wenn du dich so für ihn einsetzt. Aber warum machst du dir das Leben mit seinen Problemen so schwer? Ich bitte dich, er ist nur Slytherin und hat es nur verdient, wenn er mal leiden muss und nicht nur leiden lässt."

Ungläubig versuchte ich das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein?! We kann man nur so stur und blind sein, nur für eine schulische Feindschaft zweier Häuser? Das liegt doch nun echt schon etliche Jahre zurück.

Der restliche Nachmittag ging eher schweigend vorüber, bis wir zu dem Punkt ankamen, an dem wir uns verabschieden wollten. Es war inzwischen 17 Uhr und mein traditioneller Besuch daheim stand an. Ich drückte Seamus also noch mal ganz kurz und wolte schon apparieren, als mir ein wichtiges Detail auffiel.

„Wo willst du eigentlich die Zeit über unterkommen, die du hier bist?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Seine Eltern waren Opfer von vielen im Krieg gewesen und so konnte er bei ihnen ja schon mal nicht unterkommen. Irgendwie durchzog mich ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte.

Doch Seamus ahnte ja nichts von meinen Gedanken, und antwortete so ganz normal: „Ich hab mich erstmal bei Tom im „Tropfenden Kessel" eingemietet. Wieso?"

„Ach, nur so. Ich will ja nicht, dass du unter einer Brücke schlafen musst", erwiderte ich und apparierte dann nach einem letzten Zwinkerer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zuhause war die Hölle los. Eigentlich liebte ich so einen Trubel. Ich bin einfach dafür geboren. Zwar sprachen meine beiden ersten Schuljahre noch stark dagegen, aber hey, wie würdet ihr euch verhalten, wenn ihr ein Jahr von Voldemort bessesen ward und noch ein weiteres Jahr die Mobbereien eurer Mitschüler ertragen müsst? Es war die Zeit, in der ich sehr viel alleine war, gelernt und meinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, wie ich fortan leben wollte. Ohne mir von jemanden einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu lassen.

Nun, also, eigentlich ging ich in großen Menschenansammlungen immer auf, doch heute war irgendwie ein schlauchender Tag gewesen, so dass ich eher träge zwischen meinen ganzen Familienangehörigen saß.

Da waren zum einen Bill und Fleur mit ihren beiden Kindern Giselle und Louis. Ron und Luna mit Simon. Hermine und Charlie – frisch verheiratet und noch kinderlos. Fred mit einer blonden Schönheit, die ich noch nicht kannte. George alleine. Ich alleine. Percy abwesend. Hinzu kamen noch meine Großeltern Cedrella und Septimus väterlicher Seits. Erstaunlich, aber Cedrella ist eine von Draco Malfoy Großtanten. Ist das nicht gruselig? Das bedeutet nämlich, dass ich mit diesem Widerling entfernt verwandt bin.

Ähnliches galt auch für den Vater meiner Mum (ihre Mutter ist gstorben, als ich gerade in Voldemorts Fängen war) Ignatius. Der ist zwar noch ein Stück weiter mit dem Kerl verwandt, aber alleine das ist ja schon erschreckend.

Damit waren wir auch schon fast komplett. Nur noch zwei weitere Personen saßen an dem großen Tisch. Zum einen Remus Lupin und zum anderen seine Freundin, ich wage es kaum, ihren Namen auszusprechen.

Pansy Parkinson.

Ist das zu glauben? Gerade die, die am meisten rumgemeckert hat, dass ausgerechnet ein Werwolf uns unterrichtete, war nun schon seit zwei Jahren mit meinem ehemaligen Professor liiert. Und das schlimmste ist: ich fing an sie zu mögen.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe euch schockt das letzte Pairing nicht zu sehr - ich wollte einfach mal was neues °zwinker°... aber last mich ruhig alle Beschwerden (oder auch gerne Lobe) in Form eines Reviews wissen. Fragen beantworte ich gerne ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_HUHU!!!!! Da bin ich wieder - un im peto: ein neues Kapitel!! Ich danke für die lieben Feedbacks und hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieses kapitel! Lasst es mich doch bitte wissen!! °knutscha°_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 04**

Während das Essen im vollen Gange war, saß ich eingequetscht zwischen George und Pansy. Und während die eine die ganze Zeit mit einem gewissen Wolf beschäftigt war, war ich unheimlich froh, George bei mir zu haben. Singles mussten zusammenhalten!

„Ginny, du siehst irgendwie gehetzt aus", merkte Hermine leise an, die mit ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann, übrigens mein großer Lieblingsbruder – Drachen fand ich schon immer toll – mir gegenübersaß.

„Ach, unser Schwesterherz hats einfach mal wieder mit dem Arbeitsleben übertrieben", argumentierte George sorglos und brachte meine Gehirnwände zum Kochen.

„Hat dich jemand gefragt?", zischte ich ihn an und genoss geradezu den erschrockenen Blick, den ich verursacht hatte. Slytherinchefs - und Mitbewohner waren halt doch irgendwie schädlich fürs sonnige Gemüt. Aber mein Ärger schrumpfte schnell wieder zusammen und ich mumelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Ja, Malfoy übertreibts momentan und mein Mitbewohner hat auch ein paar Probleme am Hals. Nehmt von meiner Laune gar keine Notiz, dann vergeht sie am schnellsten."

„P. M. S.?", formte Hermine lautlos mit den Lippen und ich schüttelte den Kopf, ein Grisnen huscht über mein Gesicht. Und als mir dann wieder Tracys Schwangerschaft einfällt, wird es noch breiter. Dass meine Geschwister schon aufgegeben haben, mein Inneres verstehen zu wollen, hatte ich bereits erwähnt, oder? War auch besser für sie. Ich als einzige Frau seit Generationen im Weasleyclan geboen, durfte mir das aber auch erlauben! Jawohl!!

Ich kaute also weiter auf meinem Steak rum und zermatschte die Kartoffeln mit der Gabel, bis die Tafel endlich offiziell aufgehoben wurde und ich meinen Plan umsetzten konnte.

Hermine schnappen und alles aus ihr rausquetschen, was mit Schwangerschaften zu tun hat.

Etwas erstaunt ließ sie sich von mir in mein altes Zimmer ziehen, wo nur noch ein paar Kisten und alte Spielsachen rumstanden, und auf einen Stapel Bücher pflanzen. Als ich dann auch noch Block und Stift zücke, fing sie an zu lachen.

„Was wird das denn? Ein Verhör?", kicherte sie und plumste auch prombt von dem Bücherstapel, der gleich mit umfiel. Dort lag sie dann schweratmend und jeder der jetzt reinplatzen konnte, würde wahrscheinlich sonstwas denken.

„Ich bekenne mich in allen Anklagepunkten schuldig", versuchte sie enrsthaft wie möglich zu sagen.

„Sie haben also Draco Malfoy und noch weitere Ex-Todesser, ohne das geringste Reuegefühl verführt?", fragte ich – für jeden Spaß bereit.

„Ja, und es tut... momentamal, Malfoy? Hättest du dir nicht noch jemand unwahrscheinlicheres aussuchen können? So jemand wie Snape oder Dumbledore? Nich das ich jemals auf die Idee käme deinen Bruder zu betrügen, aber wenn, dann müsste sich das auch lohnen, also sicherlich NICHT diese Schleimbeutel."

„Ja, ist ja okay", winkte ich ab, „Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur ein paar Informationen über Schwangerschaften von dir bekommen. Immerhin bist du Super-Heilerin und hast da gewiss ne Menge Ahnung."

„Bist du schwanger? Oh Ginny, ich hab dir gesagt, dass dieser Higgs dir noch einmal Probleme bescheren würde. Dass ist also der Grund, weshalb du so fertig ..."

„Nein, nein, aber Tracy Davis will uns weiß machen, sie sei schwanger, und zwar von Terence. Und mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass da irgendetwas faul dran ist. Ich kann nicht sagen was, und vielleicht ist sie auch schwanger – das kann ich noch nicht sagen – aber es ist ein Grund, dem ganzen mal mehr auf den Zahn zu fühlen!"

Jegliches Lachen war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie schien – Hermine ist nicht umsonst die schlauste Hexe seit langer Zeit – sofort zu verstehen, was für ein Ernst dahinter steht.

So erzählte ich ihr in kurzen Abrissen, was ich über die Situation wusste und sie schilderte mir, was alles für Bedingungen stattfinden mussten, damit soetwas überhaupt möglich ist – also eine Schwangerschaft. Als sie zum Zeitpunkt der Befruchtungsmöglichkeit kam, musste ich dann plötzlich ziemlich erleichtet ausgesehen haben, denn Hermine unterbrach ihre wissenschaftslichen Ausführungen.

„Du sagtest Mitte des Zykluses?"

„Ja?"

„Moment, moment, da gabs eine Information, die nicht dazu passt...Verdammt, ich weiß es, warum ist es mir denn entfallen?"

Frustriert zerbrach ich den Stift und warf ihn in die Ecke des Zimmers. Die Vase, die ich traf, fiel auch gleich um und verschüttete eine überlriechende, pinke Flüssigkeit.

„Genau! Sie hatte mir als Erklärung für ihr anstrengendes Verhalten beim ersten Treffen ihre Tage gegeben. Aber dieses Treffen fand vor einer Wochen statt. Also ist es theoretsich doch gar nicht möglich, dass sie in dieser Zeit schwanger wird, oder?" Mein Gesicht glühte geradezu vor Aufregung, ob meine Schlussfolgerungen denn stimmten.

„Also es ist zwar möglich während seiner Tage schwanger zu werden, aber dann musst du erstens einen sehr verschobenen Zyklus haben – das kommt eher bei jungen Mädchen vor – und zweitens ist es aber so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich das in diesem Fall eigentlich ausschließen würde."

„Super!", ich sprang ihr um den Hals – das ist nicht sonderlich schwer, da sie mit ihren 1,73, über einen Kopf größer als ich ist – und ließ dabei den inzwischen unnötigen Notizblock fallen.

„Jetzt musst du mir nur noch helfen, stichfeste Beweise zu sammeln, damit wir auch ihren Eltern die Wahrheit vor Augen führen können und Terence vor dieser miesen Ehe retten."

„Moment mal, willst du damit sagen, dass ich für dich in St. Mungo spionieren soll?" Irgendwie sah sie dabei nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

„Ja, genau. Du also Oberheilerin und Abteilungsleiterin wirst ja wohl nicht allzu große Probleme damit haben", erklärte ich ihr meinen fix durchdachten Plan. Aber wir sprachen hier von Hermine Jane Granger – jetzt Weasley – die hatte immer ein paar Gegenargumente auf der Hand.

„Ja und? Ich bin 1. der Schweigepflicht untergeordnet, ich darf dir von niemanden unserer Patienten auch nur eine winzige Information rausgeben, wenn sie das nicht gestatten. 2. Bin ich Abteilungsleiterin- und Heilern der Station „Verletzungen durch Tierbisse - und Stiche" und nicht der Säuglings- oder Geburtenstation. Wie soll ich denn an die Informationen kommen? Das fällt schon ein bisschen sehr auf, wenn ich da rumschnüffel."

„Ach Herminchen. Wozu hast du deine Freundin Lisa Turpin? Davon mal abgesehen, dass du dich dringend mal wieder mit ihr Treffen solltest, ist sie a) schwanger und b) Geburtshelferheilerin. Welch besseren Zugang könnte man haben? Bis dann!" Zwinkernd verließ ich meine brüchige, ehemalige Kinderstube und stieg mit einem gefährlich, siegessicheren Lächeln die Treppe runter, zurück zu den anderen. Da Hermine mir nicht folgte, grübelte sie entweder noch über diverse dagegensprechende Punkte nach oder bastelte sich gerade einen Plan zusammen, wie sie es tatsächlich schaffen konnte.

„Hey, wie haben euch schon vermisst!", begrüßte mich Fred, in dessen Arm die mysteriöse, blonde Schönheit lag. „Ach, du bist ja alleine... wo ist Minchen?" Schönheit betrachtete Fred skeptisch und auch ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Minchen? So durfte nicht mal Charlie sie nennen, und glaubt mir, der durfte wirklich verdammt viel.

„Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", spreche ich das Mädchen an und reiche ihr die Hand, meinen Bruder inzwischen ignorierend.

„Daphne Greengras. Und bitte „du". Wir sind fast gleichalt. Wenn mich jemand sietzt, komm ich mir immer so unheimlich alt vor!", lachte die junge Frau und endlich stürzten die Wissenslücken auf mich ein.

Daphne Greengras. Top Untersuchungsleitung für Missbrauch von Magie, Partnerin von Pansy Parkinson. Eigentlich ist die Geschichte ganz lustig. Fred und George hatten Sie und Pansy erst vor kurzem am Hals. Hab alles aus erster Hand! Ich war nämlich dabei. Dass ich mich nicht gleich an dieses Gesicht erinnert habe,... naja, sie hatte da einen strengen Knoten und eine typische Ministeriumsuniform an, vielleicht lag es daran. Worauf ich hinaus will: Fred und George hatten wirklich viel Glück gehabt, dass sie Pansy schon eine Weile kannten, sonst hätte es übel für sie ausgesehen.

Sie hatten nämlich mit illegalen Pflanzen experimentiert – ich darf hier eigentlich gar nicht erwähnen, dass die aus Lunas und Nevilles „Geheimen Gewächshaus" kamen – und somit einige Gesetzte missachtet. Eigentlich hätte ihnen eine lange Ministeriumsanhörung bevorgestanden, und wer weiß, wenn sie als gefährlich eingestuft wären, vielleicht in Askaban gelandet.

Aber davon wollen wir nicht reden. Pansy hatte den beiden den Arsch gerettet, indem sie Daphne davon überzeugen konnte, dass es wohl ein Fehler, aber kein Verbrechen war.

Das war vielleicht eine Diskussion gewesen. Zu geil! Fred hatte alles angestellt, um Pansys Aussage zu unterstützen. Er führte seine Produte an sich selbst vor und machte sich natürlich zum Affen der Nation. Was hab ich für tolle Bilder von der Aktion!

Es endete damit, dass er Daphne einen Kaffee ausgeben sollte und die Untersuchung wurde beendet. Ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass sie SOWAS daraus entwickelte. Die haben sich so unbestreitbar überzeugend angekeift, dass ich im Leben nie drauf gekommen wäre, dass sie überhaupt zuließ, das er sie berührte.

Aber offensichtlich konnte sich auch meine Nase mal irren. Die beiden sahen sehr glücklich zusammen aus. Und Freds Arm schien irgendwie an ihrem Rücken festgewachsen zu sein, denn sie lösten sich auch den restlichen Abend nicht von einander.

„Na, was grinst du so?", fragte es mich da unerwartet von hinten.

„_Sirius?", keuchte ich fassungslos und fiel ihm wortlos in die Arme. Das Gefühl von erfüllter Sehnsucht breitete sich in mir aus und Glückstränen liefen mir das Gesicht hinunter. Ich hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen, und seine überraschte Erscheinung hat jedes vorhandene Endorphin in mir frei gesetzt..._

Irritiert über diesen unsinnigen Gedanken drehte ich mich zum Sprecher und schaute Charlie direkt in die spitzbübisch leuchtenen Augen. Er hatte inzwischen die 33 erreicht und es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie jung er dennoch geblieben war. Manchmal hatte er seine Phasen, da bezweifelte ich, dass er jemals 12 geworden ist.

„Weshalb ich so grinse? Ich hatte gerade ein paar Erkenntnisse", wich ich geschickt der Frage aus und nippte an meinem Glas. Gerade als Charlie diese Erkenntnisse weiter hinterfragen wollte, erschien Hermine am Treppenansatz und lenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie – mein Glück, denn ich konnte den Moment nutzen, und an ihm vorbeischlüpfen, um George zu suchen.

Dieser saß Mutterseelenalleine auf einem unserer gigantischen Sessel und hielt ein Glas mit bernsteinklarer Flüßigkeit in der Hand. Sein Blick hing apathisch am Kaminfeuer und irgendwie versetzte mir dieses Bild ein Stich ins Herz. Es war nicht... normal.. ihn so zu sehen. Entweder er hängte mit seinem Bruder rum und heckte irgendetwas aus, oder er riss haufenweise Mädchen auf. Doch sein Bruder war momentan schwer beschäftigt, und alle anwesenden Frauen vergeben oder seine Schwester.

„Hey, alles klar bei dir?", fragte ich leise und tätschelte sanft seine Schulter, ehe ich mich auf die Lehne seines Sessels nieder ließ und gespannt wartete, was er antworten würde.

„Klar, besser gehts überhaupt nicht!", murmelte er, doch die Spur Ironie in seiner Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Das klang nach einer Geschichte! Oder zumindest Informationen, die ich eventuell irgendwann mal gebrauchen könnte – so ein Reporterleben war doch irgendwie verseuchend.

„Na, erzähls deiner kleinen Schwester. Nutze die Chance! Damit sparst du dir den Weg zum Seelenklemptner!", munterte ich ihn auf und gewann tatsächlch ein kurzes Grinsen.

„Ich habe mich in eine kleine, strebhafte Besserwisserin verliebt", rückte er dann endlich mit der Sprache raus.

„Du bist VERLIEBT? Und dann auch noch in Hermine? Hätte dir das..."

„Quatsch, nicht Hermine", er fing schallend an zu lachen, „aber ja ICH habe mich verliebt. Das ist sowas von frustrierend!" Er zerknautschte ein Kissen und warf es an die Wand.

„Naja, du hast Hermine immer „Besserwisserin" genannt, was erwartest du denn, was ich denke? Aber wenn nicht sie, wer dann? Und vor allem: Weshalb ist das frustrierend?"

„Sie hat mich einskalt abblitzen lassen", seufzte er und ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht loszulachen, denn einen unglücklich verliebten lachte man niemals aus! Dennoch war es so kurios, dass ich es wirklich amüsant fand. Denn, um diese wichtige Information kurz unter die Leute zu bringen: George Weasley war der Weiberheld der Nation. Und ihn ließ niemand, wirklich niemand abblitzen.

Das Mädel musste entweder schon in festen Händen oder völlig von Sinnen sein. Sogar ich würde von Georgie angezogen werden, wenn da nicht diese Geschwisterliche Verbindung wäre, die das alles von vornerein zerstört hat.

George hatte einfach einen unverwechselbaren Charme. Ähnlich wie sein Bruder, nur noch um einige Nuancen ausgefeilter. Fred wirkte manchmal wie ein trotteliger Oberchaot, was natürlich auch irgendwie anziehend war, aber George verstand es, chaotische Trottelheit und romantische Aura perfekt zu verbinden. Bei ihm wurde einfach jedes weibliche Wesen schwach.

„Und wer ist sie jetzt?"

„Su Li. Ehemalige Ravenclaw und aus Hermines Jahrgang. Sie arbeitet in der Apotheke in Hogsmead und ist tierisch altklug." Ein frustriert, abfälliger Seufzer glitt über seine Lippen und ich wartete gespannt auf mehr, schließlich musste da noch was sein, sonst würde er sich nicht in so eine Frau verlieben.

„Aber sie ist so schön. Rabenschwarzes Haar, für jeden hilfebedürftigen Menschen ein warmes Lächeln und sie hat eine ganz besondere Art von Humor."

Verdammt, ihn hatte es wirklich erwischt. Wenn seine Eroberungen jemals ein Wort wert waren, dann, weil sie gut aussahen oder ne geile Nummer geschoben haben. Humor oder „warme Lächeln" wurden noch nie erwähnt. Und wie er da so saß wie ein Häufchen Elend, entschloss ich mich, ihm zu helfen.

„Su Li, war ihr Name?"

Abwesendes Nicken.

„Und sie hat dein Date abgeschlagen, oder wie?"

„Nicht das, sie hat sich totgelacht, als ich sie ind er Mittagspause zum Kaffee einladen wollte. Sie meinte, ich solle ersteinmal erwachsen werden, ehe ich mich so einem hohen Thema nähern soll, irgendwelche Frauen anzusprechen. Sie war plözlich so verletztend. So ganz anders, als ich sie eingeschätzt hatte, und es hat mir NICHT die Augen geöffnet sondern nur das Herz gebrochen."

Okay, jetzt wurde es kitschig. So redete nicht mal ich, wenn ich mich verliebte. Es musste also schon echt übel um ihn geschehen sein. Ein Grund mehr, der Dame mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Es traf sich eh ganz gut, da ich mir dringend mal wieder Kopfschmerztränke holen musste. Meine neigten sich langsam dem Ende.

„Was heckt dein Weasleyhirn schon wieder aus?", fragte George mich missmutig. Spätestens jetzt bereute er seinen Geständnisausbruch, aber in ein paar Tagen wäre er mir so dankbar, dass er diese Phase der Reue schnell wieder vergessen würde.

Grinsend machte ich mich also auf den Weg zu meinen anderen Familienmitgliedern und ließ ihn alleine zurück. Auf dem Weg zum Speiseraum musste ich die Küche durchqueren, wo mir Simon entgegengekrabbelt kam. Der kleine Krümel hatte im Gesicht deutliche Spuren von Schokolade. Offensichtlich hatte Luna ihm schon sehr früh beigebracht, wie man sich besodners nahrhaft ernährte.

Ich nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm – uff, der ist für seine zehn Monate echt verdammt schwer – und verfolgte wippend weiter mein Ziel. Am Tisch sprang auch gleich eine hektische Luna auf, gefolgt von ihrem gatten Ron, um mir den Racker abzunehmen.

„Oh Schatz, wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte sie etwas zerstreut und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl plumsen.

„Simon hat wohl irgendwo ein geheimes Schokoladendepot gefunden und geplündert", erklärte ich lachend, mit Fingerzeig auf sein verschmiertes Gesicht.

Der Abend klang gemütlich aus, auch wenn ich mich ziemlich vollgefressen fühlte. Zwischen dem „Nachmittagsessen" mit Seamus und dem Abendessen bei meinen Eltern war ja höchstens eine Stunde gewesen. Kein Wunder also. Morgen war ersteinmal eine Kurzdiät dran!

* * *

tbc

* * *

_Und jetzt ein kleines Review??? °lieb schau°... danke danke °verwegkrümmeln°_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo ihr Lieben... lange ist es her, aber ich lebe noch und jetzt endlich geht es auch flockig weiter. Die Wartezeiten werden sich rapide verkürzen, das verspreche ich (einschließlich Kapitel 10 ist schon fertig)! Doch bevor ich euch jetzt endlich weiter lesen lasse, noch eine Ankündigung! Ich habe jetzt endlich eine Beta, Tanya C. Silver. Ich danke dir vielmals Süße!! Ohne dich wäre das Kapitel nur halb so fehlerfrei ;-)_

_Reviews wären übrigens nett. Seht es nicht als Verpflichtung an, sondern als eine Freude, die ihr mir gerne machen wollt... °zwinker°_**

* * *

**

Kapitel 05

Sonntag 03. Dezember – 1. Advent

Kurzdiät, was ist das? Ich konnte mich nicht mal zwei Stunden nach dem Aufstehen vom Kühlschrank fernhalten. Der noch darin enthaltene Restpudding von Terence und der griechische Salat waren einfach zu verlockend für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Hatte mir also beides geschnappt, schnell noch einen Kaffee gekocht, mich zurück in mein Bett verschanzt und erst einmal genüsslich geschlemmt. Bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief ich fröhlich. Die Tür öffnete sich und das erste, was ich ertragen musste, war ein unheimlich grelles Licht. Da es in meinem Zimmer recht schummrig war, war Tageslicht für mich natürlich eine Katastrophe.

Doch als ich mich endlich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, festigten sich die Konturen der im Türrahmen stehenden Person.

Erstaunt hob ich eine Augenbraue, als ich Seamus erkannte. Was machte der denn hier? Freiwillig unter einem Dach mit einem ehemaligen Slytherin? Und war er nicht eigentlich im „Tropfenden Kessel" untergebracht?... Aber gut sah er ja aus, wie er so lässig im Türrahmen stand. Das sommersprossige Gesicht keck zu mir gewand und ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", platzte ich heraus.

„Ich wohne hier zufällig", grinste der Herr mich amüsiert an und ich erkannte erschrocken, dass es sich um Terence handelte. Schon wieder so eine verwirrende Vision?!!?!

„Guten Morgen dir auch!", fuhr er fort und ließ sich schwungvoll neben mir nieder. „Du hast also den leckeren Pudding geklaut! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen wegen eventueller Einbrecher gemacht! Gib mir auch mal einen Löffel ab!"

Auffordernd öffnete er den Mund und drehte sich zu mir. Diesem Dackelblick konnte ich leider immer noch nicht widerstehen, sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht einen einzigen Löffel abbekommen! So, musste ich leider fast die Hälfte abtreten.

„Was sagt deine Verlobte eigentlich dazu, dass du hier in meinem Bett liegst, am ersten Advent noch dazu, und mit mir Pudding futterst, wo du doch eigentlich Zeit mit ihr verbringen solltest?", fragte ich scheinheilig, als mich mein Gewissen quälte, ob ich meinen geheimen Schokoladen- und Marzipanvorrat auch noch mit ihm teilen sollte.

„Gar nichts. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie bis zur Hochzeit nicht mehr sehen möchte und sie hat widerstandslos zugestimmt. Offensichtlich gewährt sie mir meine letzte Austobzeit", grinste er mich frech an und hielt mir seine flache Hand entgegen. „Und jetzt rück den Marzipan rüber!"

Verdammter Mist, enttarnt.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich genau DEN eigentlich versteckt lassen wollte?"

„Dein Gesicht, es ist immer noch ein offenes Buch für mich! Du solltest endlich mal lernen, deine Gedanken für dich zu behalten, sonst gibst du Malfoy mehr oder weniger freiwillig Munition zum Abschießen!"

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür – es liegt in den Genen!", jammerte ich wehleidig, zwinkerte ihm aber belustigt zu, nachdem ich dann schweren Herzens doch das Marzipan rausrückte.

„Nachdem das dann geklärt wäre: was steht heute an?"

Gute Frage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es endete auf einem kitschigen Muggelweihnachtsmarkt. Überall waren geschmückte Weihnachtsbäumchen, Karussells dudelten, leuchteten und lärmten vor sich hin, die Menschen waren mehr genervt als entspannt, und selbst der heiße Met erfüllte nicht, was er versprach.

Als es dann auch noch anfing zu regnen – mal ehrlich! Wir wollten mal langsam Schnee, und nicht mehr diesen öden Matschregen – ging auch der letzte Krümel Lust an Weihnachtsmärkten verloren und wir waren schon fast soweit, wieder nach Hause zu schlendern, als uns Neville und Nathalie entgegen kamen.

„Hey ihr zwei!", grüßte ich freundlich und meine natürliche Fröhlichkeit kam wieder zurück, auch trotz miserabler Umstände. Das Paar wurde also ausgiebig geherzt und gedrückt, mit Terence bekannt gemacht (denn meines Erachtens kannten sie sich nicht wirklich), und dann zu einem Tisch geschleift, an den wir uns erst einmal setzten.

„Und nun erzählt! Was führt euch ausgerechnet auf so einen kitschigen Weihnachtsmarkt?", begann ich die Konversation.

„Meine Eltern sind Muggel und baten mich, ihnen eine große Tüte gebrannter Mandeln mitzubringen. Und die Besten gibt es hier!", präsentierte uns Nathalie eine akzeptable Erklärung.

„Außerdem war uns ein bisschen nach Muggelweihnachtsstimmung!", fügte Neville hinzu und fing sich dadurch einen spitzen Kommentar seitens Terence ein.

„Seid ihr wirklich so scharf auf grenzenlose Hektik und sinnloses Herumgehetze? Die Muggel zerstören doch viel mehr den ganzen Sinn, der hinter Weihnachten steht."

„Oh, da spricht wohl der Ober-Weihnachts-Fan aus Slytherin, wie? Als ob ihr euch auch nur ein bisschen für die Harmonie und den Frieden interessieren würdet!", zischte Nathalie überraschend. Irgendwie entwickelte sich das nicht so, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte.

„Ist ja klar! Jetzt werden wir wieder in eine einzige Schublade gesteckt. Wie blind seid ihr eigentlich, uns nicht individuell, sondern als Masse zu betrachten? Ich genieße sehr wohl die Weihnachtszeit! Nur nicht so, wie ihr vielleicht."

„Ah", stichelte Nathalie weiter, „wie denn dann? Viel Geld für Essen und Geschenke ausgeben und dann alleine daheim sitzen? Ohne Liebe und Geborgenheit– so etwas kennt ihr ja nicht!"

Eigentlich mochte ich Nathalie McDonald. Sie war immer genau das gewesen, was Neville nie war. Selbstbewusst, intelligent und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ziemlich offenherzig.. Doch jetzt gerade, ging sie mir wirklich gegen den Strich. Aber ich hielt meine Klappe und beobachtete weiter stumm den Dialog.

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst! Sonst verfluche ich deinen Pflanzenjunkie-Freund und dich bis nach Ostern, dann könnt ihre eure Weihnachtsharmonie auf nächstes Jahr verlegen!"

Okay, eigentlich mochte ich auch Terence, aber wie er sich gerade benahm, erinnerte er mich eher an einen pubertierenden Teenager, und nicht an den erwachsenen Mann, der er war.

„ – Komm Ginny, wir machen einen Abstecher in die Besen. Da bekommen wir wenigstens etwas vernünftiges zu trinken und in Hogsmeade liegt meines Erachtens auch Schnee." Damit packte er mich und schleifte mich in Richtung Ausgang. Ein letztes entschuldigendes Schulterzucken und anschließendes Angenommen-Nicken wurde ausgetauscht, weg war ich.

Als wir uns in Hogsmeade materialisierten, musste ich erfreut feststellen, dass hier tatsächlich Schnee lag, und zwar ziemlich viel. Durchschnittlich mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter. Trotzdem hemmte das eben Geschehende ein wenig meine Freude.

„Terence, was sollte das eben? Man kann sich auch ein wenig freundlicher benehmen..."

„Freundlicher? Diese Zicke hat mich gerade mit 25 Prozent der Zauberergesellschaft in einen Topf gesteckt. Das lass ich mir doch nicht bieten!!!"

„Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass diese „Beschuldigung" auf deinen, doch etwas fiesen Kommentar, aufbaute?"

„Ach komm, sag bloß, dass Nevilles Anmerkung irgendeinen Sinn oder Verstand gehabt hätte!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber er hängt viel mit Luna rum, seit sie das Geschäft zusammen führen. Das könnte durchaus ein Grund für seine gelegentlich aufkommenden Merkwürdigkeiten sein. Nimm das doch nicht immer alles so krumm und toleriere einfach andere Meinungen, ohne deinen Senf dazuzugeben", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen, doch offensichtlich hatte ich genau das Falsche gesagt.

„Das muss natürlich gerade DIE sagen, die NIE ihre Klappe halten kann, und wirklich zu ALLEM einen Kommentar abgeben muss", fauchte er mich an und stampfte dann aggressiv durch den Schnee, geradewegs in die Drei Besen.

Jetzt war auch ich in Fahrt, packte ihn am Umhang und hinderte ihn so daran, weiterzugehen. Der würde mir jetzt erst einmal zuhören müssen! Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sich jetzt wie ein Weib benahm, und einfach abhaute!

„Bisher hatte es dich auch nicht gestört, dass ich sage, was ich denke. Was fällt dir ein mir das jetzt vorzuwerfen? Nur weil dein Leben gerade aus den Fugen gerät, musst du nicht gleich deine Frustration an deinen Mitmenschen auslassen! Du bist nicht der König von England, und solltest mal ein bisschen auf die Gefühle der Wenigen achten, die noch an dich glauben!", fauchte ich ihn kalt an und setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf, indem ich ihm eine halbwegs gelungene Ohrfeige verpasste.

Der überraschte Blick, der mich nun fassungslos fixierte, brachte mich mehr ins Straucheln, als es jeder Schubser geschafft hätte, aber wir fingen uns beide recht schnell wieder und setzten den Austausch der Gemeinheiten fort.

„Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass ich bisher an DICH geglaubt habe. ICH habe durchaus genügend Leute, die an mich glauben!"

„Ach ja, und wer wäre das? Lass mich überlegen... da wäre Tracy Davis... Hmm, ja das wäre auch die Einzige, und die benutzt dich nur, um ihr noch nicht vorhandenes Kind schon einmal gut versorgt zu sehen!"

„Bitte was?"

„Die Schlampe ist nicht schwanger! Die gaukelt dir nur was vor!"

Schallendes, kaltes Gelächter drang bis zu meinen Ohren und ließ mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Er lachte wirklich. Nahm er mich nicht ernst?

„Du bist echt nicht mehr zu retten! DAS ist also dein Problem: Du bist eifersüchtig auf Tracy! Wie kannst du dich nur auf so ein Niveau herablassen? Eifersüchtig, du?"

Bitte was? Ich und eifersüchtig? Hatte der Kerl Tomaten auf den Ohren? Die Tussi verarscht ihn nach Strich und Faden und er überhört das, weil er gerne in dem Glauben badete, dass mein Interesse an ihm so hoch wäre, dass ich vor Eifersucht platze? Hallo?

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Schwachsinn? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Davis verarscht dich! Sie zwingt dich zu einer Ehe, weil sie dir was vorgaukelt!"

„Ach ja, und was ist das hier?" Er warf mir ein kleines Bild vor die Füße und stapfe nun tatsächlich ins Pub, während ich mit zittrigen Fingern das Bild aufhob.

Es war ein magisches Ultraschallbild, welches eindeutig ein sich bewegendes Etwas zeigte. Und auf der Rückseite stand in klarer Schrift:

Tracy Olive Davis

Voraussichtlich männlicher Embryo

2. Schwangerschaftswoche

Fragen überschwemmten mich und ließen die viel zu unmännliche Flucht Terences vergessen. Wieso wissen die jetzt schon, dass das Baby ein Junge wird? Wie können die das wissen, wenn es doch erst die zweite Woche ist? Und wie kann es die zweite Woche sein? Angeblich hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt doch ihre Tage? Und was verdammt, haben die beiden bei ihrem ersten Date genommen, dass sie nicht an Verhütung gedacht hatten?

Frustriert zerriss ich das bewegliche Bild und warf die Schnipsel in den Schnee. Dann raffte ich mich zu einer ausgiebigen Shoppingtour auf. Am besten konnte man Ärger mit Einkäufen bekämpfen! In zwei Stunden würde mir der Streit dann vielleicht Leid tun und dann konnte alles wieder gut werden.

Also: auf, auf zu dringend notwendigen Weihnachtseinkäufen!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zwanzig Minuten später ließ ich frustriert die Wolle fallen, die ich gerade noch in der Hand gehabt hatte und verließ das Geschäft. So ging das nicht. Ich konnte mich doch nicht mit Terence streiten! Niemals! Er und ich, das war wie... Ja, ich wusste es auch nicht so genau. Es war wohl keine wirklich Liebe, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht wegen so einem beschissenen Streit verlieren.

Die Sache mit Tracy war eine Geschichte, die ich später klären würde – wozu hatte man Kontakte im St. Mungos? – dies hier hatte definitiv Vorrang!

Also stakte ich in die Richtung, in die Terence verschwunden war (an alle mit schlechten Kurzzeitgedächtnis: „Drei Besen").

Doch schon nach kurzem Suchen musste ich einsehen, dass ich ihn hier wohl nicht mehr antreffen würde. Sturer Bock! Jetzt müsste ich halb England auf den Kopf stellen, nur damit ich mich mit ihm versöhnen konnte!

Noch mal ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, ehe ich mich dazu entschloss Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Ich verfolgte damit sogar zwei Ziele! Zum einen unterrichtete mein Bruder Charlie momentan dort, (und wo er ist, ist oft auch Hermine - und die musste ich ja noch mal wegen der Schwangerschaftsgeschichte durchlöchern) und zum anderen unterrichtete Blaise Zabini dort. Der sollte nicht nur in naher Zukunft mein Patenkollege für Terences Kind sein, sondern er war auch ein recht guter Freund von Terence. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und würde ihn dort antreffen?

Mit bemüht schnellen Schritten, was bei recht hoch liegendem Schnee nicht allzu einfach war, ging ich in Richtung Hogwarts und erreichte das Schlossportal nach zwanzig Minuten.

Durchgefroren und mehr als bereit für eine Tasse Kaffee.

Doch sobald ich das Schloss betreten hatte, waren Kälte und Kaffeesucht vergessen. Der imposante Eindruck und die immerzu andauernde Geborgenheit, welche diese Schule ausstrahle durchfluteten mich und auf einmal war ich wieder die 11-jährige Ginny, die schüchtern hoffte, nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen.

Wenn ich das heute von meiner objektiven Seite betrachte, wäre Slytherin wahrscheinlich nicht mal allzu schlimm gewesen. Die Idioten aus dem Haus waren zwar alle etwas bekloppt, aber wer war das nicht? Außerdem hatte ich inzwischen zu viele Freunde aus der Ecke, als das ich etwas dagegen würde sagen könnte.

Verträumt ging ich die Gänge entlang und bekam nur nebenbei mit, dass mich die Schüler alle anstarrten, als wäre ich eine seltene Spezies vom Planeten xy.

„Miss Weasley!!! MISS WEASLEY!"

Aus der Trance gerissen drehte ich mich zu dem Schreihals um, ein etwa 13-jähriger Junge mit einem Gryffindorabzeichen auf der Brust.

„Ja?", fragte ich ungeduldig und bemerkte lächelnd, dass er etwas errötete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am. Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie wirklich DIE Miss Weasley sind. Professor Weasley erzählt immer so lustige Dinge über sie und ihre Artikel... Die sind übrigens wirklich sehr gut!", haspelte der Junge etwas vor sich hin und bekam mit jeder Sekunde eine rötlichere Gesichtsfarbe. Ihm schien langsam bewusst zu werden, dass er sich gerade in eine peinliche Situation manövriert hatte.

„Ja die bin ich! Schön, dass ich gleich so einen extrovertierten, netten, jungen Mann gefunden habe. Du wirst mir doch sicherlich verraten können, wo sich dein Hauslehrer aufhält?"

„Oh ja, er ist im verbotenen Wald und bereitet dort irgendetwas für unsere nächste Stunde vor. Es wird aber in etwa einer Stunde wieder da sein", informierte mich der Schüler freundlich, verschwand dann aber sofort mit hastigen Schritten um die nächste Ecke.

Draußen? Ne, dann musste Charlie halt warten. Ich hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust, mich nach wieder draußen zu begeben. Hier war es wirklich angenehm warm, zumindest im Gegensatz zu den Außentemperaturen.

Nun denn, dann musste Mr. Zabini als Erstes daran glauben.

* * *

**tbc

* * *

**

_So, nicht das ich euch Allzheimer unterstelle... aber hier noch eine kleine Erinnerung/Wiederholung: Es wäre furchtbar lieb, wenn ihr mir einen kleinen Kommentar dalasst! °knutsch° Danke im voraus!_


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

_Huhu ihr Lieben!!! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel - vielen Dank für die netten Reviews - hab mich sehr sehr gefreut °strahl°... hier gehts dann auch schon weiter - würde mich über eine Reaktion eurer Seits freuen!!_

_Besonderen Dank schicke ich aber noch an meine liebe Beta Tanya C. Silver. Ohne sie wäre das kapitel nicht, was es ist!! °knuddeldich°_

**

* * *

3. Dezember, 1. Advent **

Die Keller waren immer noch genauso kalt und unfreundlich, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Slytherins sollten sich schnellstens mal eine Heizung anschaffen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es mochten, wenn sie das ganze Jahr über froren, denn hier war es ja im Sommer genauso kalt, wie im Winter.

Die Wände aus nacktem Stein zeigten eine gewisse Feuchtigkeit und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass jeder zweite Slytherin regelmäßig bei der Schulkrankenschwester vorbeischauen musste, weil er sich eine Erkältung zugezogen hatte.

Also schlenderte ich mit einem nachvollziehbaren, etwas unwohlen Gefühl die Kellerflure entlang. Die wenigen Schüler, die mir entgegenkamen schenken mir keine, bis gar keine, Beachtung und wenn doch ein Blick der Neugier zu sehen war, wurde auch schnell Skepsis oder Verachtung daraus.

An der Tür zu den Räumen des Hauslehrers Slytherins, blieb ich eine Weile unschlüssig stehen. Was wollte ich eigentlich von Zabini? Wie sollte ich meinen Besuch rechtfertigen? Mit einem „Hallo, wollte nur mal Guten Tag sagen, schließlich sind wir ja bald die Paten desselben Kindes!"? Oder doch lieber mit einem „Hey, weißt du, wo Terence ist??"?

Nach ewigem Hin und Her entschloss ich mich, einfach zu klopfen und es auf mich zukommen zu lassen. Ich hörte Schritte und wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die Spannung stieg und ich bemerkte das heftige Herzrasen mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Hatschi!", war schließlich das Erste, was ich zu sehen und zu hören bekam und ein Grinsen konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch einfach mal langsam eine Heizung anschafft, Zabini?", begrüßte ich ihn feixend und als er mir darauf einen irritierten Blick schenkte, brauchte ich echt jeden Funken Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht sofort schallend loszulachen.

„Weasley. Was machst du hier?"

„Dich besuchen, wonach sieht es sonst aus?", fragte ich gelassen, „Bittest du deine Gäste grundsätzlich nicht rein oder ziehst du Gespräche zwischen Tür und Angel vor?"

Mehr oder weniger widerwillig machte er Platz und gewährte mir einen Blick in sein Büro. Ich schlängelte mich an ihm vorbei und betrat den Raum, der genauso zugig war wie der Rest dieses Schlossteils.

„Willst du Kaffee? Ich habe gerade welchen gekocht."

„Oh ja, gerne!", antwortete ich lächelnd und ließ mich dann unaufgefordert auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Während Blaise durch eine Tür in die hinteren Räume verschwand, hing ich einer ganz bestimmten Erinnerung nach. Sie lang schon etwa zwei Jahre zurück und spielte sich genau hier ab. Malfoy hatte mich hierher geschickt, weil ich irgendetwas für ihn abholen sollte – ich weiß aber bis heute nicht, was es war. Der neue Meister der Zaubertränke hatte es sicher in braunes Packpapier gewickelt.

Damals hatte sich Zabini mehr als merkwürdig benommen. Durch sein denkwürdiges Verhalten hatte er sowieso schnell meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Schon wieder schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf meine Lippen.

_Flashback Anfang_

_Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft einen Blick in seine privaten Räume zu werfen, als sich die Tür auf mysteriöser Weise geöffnet hatte. Und was ich da erblickte … ach ja. Erst blieb mir das Herz stehen, dann fing ein kleiner Heiterkeitsausbruch an._

_Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine nackte Frau, die wohl immer noch die Wallungen abklingen ließ, in denen sie sich bis vor meinen Besuch befunden haben musste. Sie stöhnte und seufzte verhalten, räkelte sich – es war wirklich ein interessantes Bild, das sich mir da bot. Allerdings wurde das Interessante eher gefährlich, als sie registrierte, dass ich sie beobachtete. Wie von einer Viper gebissen sprang sie auf, presste sich ihre dürftige Kleidung an den Körper und fing an zu schreien._

_"Stell dich mal nicht so an, du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe", kicherte ich amüsiert. Fehler. Die aufgetakelte Frau verwandelte sich geradezu in eine Furie. Zeternd fing sie an mich zu beschimpfen, zu beleidigen, sich an meiner Familie auszulassen (Interessant, dass wir so bekannt waren, hätte ich nicht gedacht). Blaise stand nur da neben und tat nichts, um den Vulkanausbruch zu stoppen. Aber das war auch nicht unbedingt nötig - ich fand das alles SEHR lustig. Es war lustig, makaber und total abstrus. _

_Und es endete damit, dass sie halb bekleidet das Schloss verließ und ich von Blaise dankend angeschaut wurde – sie schien nicht nur in diesem Moment eine anstrengende Person gewesen zu sein._

_Flashback Ende_

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Blaise neugierig, als er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen rein kam. Die, die er vor meiner Nase abstellte, war dunkelgrün, seine eigene schwarz. Kannten Slytherins eigentlich auch andere Farben?? Wirklich, ich hatte mir geschworen, aufzuhören, in diesem Muster zu denken, aber gewisse Dinge wiederholten sich einfach ständig.

„An unsere letzte Begegnung."

„Es gibt wirklich bessere Dinge, an die man sich erinnern kann", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „So, und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Interessiert beugte er sich vor und stütze den Kopf in seiner Hand ab. Dunkle Augen versuchten meine Gedanken zu lesen und ich versuchte erst gar nicht, sie zu verbergen. Das war bei diesen Menschen ohnehin unmöglich.

„Hat es was mit Terence zu tun?"

„Ja", seufzte ich ergeben, „wie haben uns gestritten, weil ich mal wieder nicht nachgedacht hatte." Moment mal, nahm ich gerade die ganze Schuld auf mich?

„Man kann sich nicht mit Terence streiten. Es sei denn, ihm geht es nicht gut, also brauchst du gar nicht so großzügig sein, und den Fehler nur bei dir suchen."

„Gibt es auch irgendetwas, was du nicht weißt, wenn du meine Gedanken liest?", fragte ich genervt und verfluchte mein nicht vorhandenes Talent, geheimes in meinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, warum du gerade mich aufsuchst. Ich habe von dem Kerl seit Tagen nichts mehr gehört. Seit der Nachricht, ich solle Pate werden, kam nichts mehr von ihm."

„Ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch deswegen übrigens", murmelte ich vor mich hin und fing an gedankenverloren mit einer Adlerfeder zu spielen, die zufällig vor meiner Nase gelegen hatte. Dann nahm ich einen Schluck Kaffee und fummelte weiter an der Feder rum.

„Gleichfalls. Und ich weiß nicht, was es da zu gratulieren gibt. Ich arbeite, weiß Merlin, schon genug mit Kindern! Da brauche ich nicht auch noch eins, das mir aufs Auge gedrückt wird!"

„So feindselig? Man sollte meinen, dass man das für einen Freund gerne tut… davon mal abgesehen: Weshalb arbeitest du als Lehrer, wenn dir Jugendliche und Kinder so auf die Nerven fallen?", fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Konzentriert versuchte ich irgendetwas in diesen Augen zu lesen, aber da war nichts zum Lesen. Blaise war noch schwerer zu ergründen als Malfoy oder Terence. Aber auch wenn da nichts zu lesen war, seine Augen fesselten mich. Sie waren von dem gleichen Schokoladenbraun, welches ich schon bei Lee bemerkt hatte. Ein schönes Schokobraun, aber Blaise hatte zudem auch noch eine anziehende Augenform. Wie Mandeln, leicht schräg. Irgendjemand in seiner Familie musste asiatischer Herkunft sein.

„Es war eher Zufall, dass ich hier gelandet bin. Und reine Bequemlichkeit, dass ich geblieben bin. Der Job ist gut bezahlt, man hat einen Namen und etliche Menschen haben Angst vor dir. Was wünscht man sich mehr?"

„Slytherins", dachte ich halblaut und nahm noch einen Schluck. Ich würde sie nie verstehen.

„Na ja gut, du musst dich ja damit rumschlagen. Und ein Schützling mehr oder weniger wird dich auch nicht umbringen. Ich habe sicher nicht vor dich zu bekehren oder dir die Augen zu öffnen. Mein Beweggrund war Terence. Der ist nicht hier, also werde ich dich nicht weiter belästigen", schwafelte ich ohne nachzudenken los. Ich leerte die Tasse und wollte schon aufstehen, als Blaise meine Hand über den Tisch ergriff und mit ziemlichem Nachdruck festhielt.

„Wie heftig war euer Streit?"

„Ziemlich heftig? Wenn ich genau überlege… In dem Ausmaß habe ich noch nie mit ihm gestritten. Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen werde. Ich möchte es einfach klären, mich mit ihm vertragen und…"

„Schon gut… so genau wollte ich es jetzt auch nicht wissen. Wie genau eure Versöhnung aussieht, kann ich mir vorstellen. Das brauchst du mir nicht schildern… aber du kannst mir verraten, was du von Tracy hältst?!"

„Gar nichts. Die verlogene Schlampe hat es geschafft Terence auszutricksen, an der Babygeschichte stimmt irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht."

Spätestens als Blaise anfing mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken zu streicheln, was genau ist diesem Moment der Fall war, wurde mir klar, das auch hier gerade irgendetwas nicht ganz normal war. Obwohl es Jahre her war, kamen Gefühle in mir hoch, die ich das letzte Mal in der sechsten Klasse gehabt hatte. Ein nicht definierbares Kribbeln. Ein warmer Schauer. Ein…

„Blaise, was wird das?", fragte ich relativ gereizt, ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Aber ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich eiskalt erwischte – so wie in jetzt.

„Weißt du Ginny, ich finde wir sollten Essen gehen. Nächstes Wochenende oder so. Oder gleich jetzt?" Er sagte das mit vollkommen ausdrucksloser Miene, jedoch war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt den Verstand verloren haben musste.

„Bitte? Entschuldige mal… ich habe gerade wirklich andere Sorgen als ein Essen mit dir! Ich werde jetzt gehen. Vielleicht ist Terence ja schon zu Hause…" Ich zog meine Hand aus seiner und stand so abrupt auf, dass der doch recht massige Sessel, in dem ich gesessen hatte, mit einem lauten Gepolter umfiel.

Ich wollte nur noch flüchten. Es war wie in einem falschen Film. Unecht und so vollkommen falsch. Doch die Tür sollte ich nicht erreichen. Der dunkle Mann, der dunkle merkwürdige Mann, fing mich am Arm ab und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

„Du hattest schon immer eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf mich", erklärte er ernsthaft und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich wollte mich wehren, mich aus seinem Griff befreien, aber er hielt mich fest. Ich konnte mich nicht lösen. Und irgendwann verschwand mein Kampfgeist und ich wurde wie weiche Butter unter seinen Lippen.

Sein Griff wurde lockerer, bis er mich ganz losließ und ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, in seinem Kuss entgegenkam, ihn erwiderte. Der verdammte Kerl küsste verdammt noch mal gut! Offenbar wusste er ganz genau, was er tun musste, um mich willig und willenlos zugleich zu machen.

Erst als ich registrierte, dass ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und er mich in Richtung Privaträume trug, wachte ich auf. Ruckartig löste ich mich von ihm und schob ihn von mir.

„Du bist in manchen Dingen schlimmer als deine Haus-Kollegen", seufzte ich und drehte mich um. Diesmal schaffte ich es, den Raum zu verlassen. Sogar das Schloss konnte ich ohne weitere Unterbrechungen hinter mir lassen. Und als ich Hogsmeade erreichte, apparierte ich sofort in meine Wohnung. Der Tag war bisher verdammt lange gewesen.

Wie ich recht schnell einsehen musste, war Terence hier genauso wenig, wie er in Hogwarts gewesen war. Hier war niemand. Alles war dunkel und ich war mit meiner Verwirrtheit ganz alleine. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir helfen konnte. Ich schloss mich im Badezimmer ein und riss die Klamotten regelrecht von meinem Körper. Die Dusche war befreiend heiß.

Wie lange das Wasser auf meine Haut niederprasselte, weiß einzig der liebe Gott, aber es musste sehr lange gewesen sein. Meine Haare fühlten sich merkwürdig trocken an und meine Haut war durchweicht und schrumpelig, als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete. Das beige Handtuch um mich geschlungen, ließ mich weiß wie die Wand wirken und meine müden Augen verrieten mich. Ich war fix und fertig. Von wegen, heiße Duschen helfen!

Als mir der Gedanke von Schokolade und Kaffee kam, schloss ich mit neuer Hoffnung die Badezimmertür auf und wollte mich in die Küche begeben. Wollte.

„Ginny! Hast du versucht dich zu ertränken?? Was hast du über zwei Stunden unter der Dusche getan??", begrüßte es mich. Es, hatte zerzaustes Haar, trug ein zerknittertes Hemd und einen besorgten Blick in den Augen. Terence war da.

„Wer verdammt will mir verbieten zu Duschen wann und wie lange es mir beliebt?? Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", zischte ich. Egal war das schlechte Gewissen. Egal war der noch frische Streit. Ich war schlecht gelaunt. Und ich wollte den restlichen Abend mich selbst bemitleiden und darüber grübeln, was Blaise versucht hatte. Was war bloß in den gefahren??

„Es geht mich keinen Scheißdreck an, wenn es dein Leben gefährdet!", kam es genauso temperamentvoll zurück.

„Ich lebe noch, falls dir das entgangen ist!"

„Ja, und du siehst dabei aus, als ob du kurz davor zu krepieren. Hast du dich mal im Spiegel angesehen? Ginny, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Schön für dich", keifte ich und kochte mir meinen Schnellkochkaffee. Dann holte ich mir aus dem Regal drei Tafeln Schokolade, schnappte mir eine Tasse und verschwand in mein Zimmer. In diesen fünf Minuten war kein Wort gefallen. Aber ich habe seinen Blick gespürt. Er hat mich geradezu erdolcht. Und das schlechte Gewissen war zurückgekehrt.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich jetzt erst recht einschließen, in meinem Kummer zergehen und dann schlafen, aber Terence war mir gefolgt und hatte mein Zimmer betreten, ehe ich die Tür schließen konnte. Er hatte eine Tube in der Hand.

„Setzt dich hin", wies er mich monoton an und ich gehorchte. Sanft ließ er sich neben mir nieder, öffnete die Tube und presste weiße Creme aus ihr auf meine Haut.

„Wenn du dich jetzt nicht eincremst hast du noch Wochen was von deiner Duschaktion. Deine Haut wird vollkommen ausgetrocknet sein." Dann kam wieder eine Phase des Schweigens. Doch sie war nicht so erdrückend wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sie war fast schon angenehm und wurde von dem wohligen Gefühl Terences Händen begleitet.

„Es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich habe total überreagiert und Dinge gesagt, die nicht gesagt werden sollten", fing er an, als der Moment kam, indem ich das Handtuch von meinem Körper lösen musste.

„Es ist schon gut. Wir haben uns beide daneben benommen. Ich wahrscheinlich mehr als du. Immerhin mache ich dir alles nur noch schwerer, dabei hast du es im Moment sowieso nicht gerade leicht. Und auch ich habe Dinge gesagt die… die nicht sein mussten."

Das Handtuch lag am Boden und ich saß nur in Slip vor dem Mann, der mit einer anderen Frau verlobt war und voraussichtlich ein Kind von ihr erwartete. Seine Hände glitten über meinen blassen Körper, der sich mit jeder kommenden Sekunde mehr entspannte. Meine Haut erlangte zögernd wieder das Gefühl der Normalität und auch mein Ärger verflog langsam.

„Wo warst du?"

„Bei Tracy."

„Das wird nie gut gehen."

„Ich weiß." Und dann küsste er mich. Ehe ich mich versah drückte er mich aufs Bett und hatte seine Hände überall. Ich war so zittrig, dass ich kaum imstande waren sein verfluchtes Hemd zu öffnen. Aber irgendwann funktionierte es.

* * *

4. Dezember – Montag

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich spät auf – und alleine. In zwanzig Minuten müsste ich bei der Arbeit sein, aber irgendwie fehlte mir die Motivation aufzuspringen, mich anzuziehen und rechtzeitig im Büro zu erscheinen. Der unberührte Kaffee vom vorherigen Abend war kalt geworden, aber ich trank ihn trotzdem. Dazu knabberte ich an einer der drei Tafeln Schokolade und grübelte über Terence und unsere Beziehung nach. Oder Nicht-Beziehung. Was war das, was uns immer wieder im Bett landen ließ. War es nur überladene, sexuelle Anziehung? Es musste so sein. Auch wenn ich es mir keineswegs erklären konnte, doch Liebe konnte es nicht sein.

Zur Liebe gehörte Eifersucht, dauerhafte Sehnsucht, das gewisse Etwas. Ich hatte aber nie Eifersucht verspürt, wenn er wieder nebenbei eine andere Frau am Haken hatte. Und auch Sehnsucht kannte ich nicht in dem Sinne, wie ich sie zum Beispiel bei Seamus oft verspürt hatte. Doch was war es bloß, was uns so zusammenhielt?

Lächelnd fiel mir auf, dass ich vor nicht allzu wenigen Tagen darüber sinniert habe, dass Terence und ich mal heiraten würden. Ich hatte mich aufgeregt darüber, dass wir kein Paar waren und dabei wollte ich das doch selbst nicht mal?! Diese Beziehungskiste war definitiv zu hoch für mich. Einen Tag dachte ich dies darüber, am nächsten schon jenes. Und immer wieder war es ein anderer Gedanke. Vor der Offenbarung mit Tracy war ich wirklich davon überzeugt, dass wir mal vor dem Altar landeten. Wir waren ein gut eingespieltes Team, eine Ehe wäre harmonisch gewesen. Das stimmt wohl, aber andererseits stimmt es auch, dass für eine Beziehung etwas fehlte.

Was war denn bloß los?

Meine Gedanken kreiste auch weiter über dieses Thema, als ich mich dann doch aufraffte aufzustehen und mich für die Arbeit fertig machte. Und auch im Büro kam ich davon einfach nicht weg. Irgendetwas war da, was ich übersah. Irgendetwas, was mein Gefühlschaos erklären würde.

Ich wurde jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein blonder Mann vor mir stand.

„Weasley, in mein Büro! Sofort!!"

* * *

_So,...schön, dass ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt. Das zahlt eure Geduld aus und muss belohnt werden!! Drückt doch mal auf den kleinen Knopf unten links... ihr werdet staunen und sehen °zwinker°_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo ihr Süßen! Hier kommt nun endlich Kapitel 7... sorry, wegen der langen Wartezeit, aber ihr kennt das ja bestimmt: Aufschieben, vergessen, wieder Aufschieben... ein schrecklicher Teufelskreis! Nächstes Mal dürft ihr mir in den Hintern treten, wenn es wieder länger als drei Wochen dauert :-)_

_Jetzt aber genug palavert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 07**

4. Dezember – Montag

Ohohoh… ins Büro des Chefs. Und dann auch noch mit dem Unterton. Würde er mich wirklich feuern, nur weil ich das erste Mal seit Jahren eine halbe Stunde zu spät bin? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja. Aber eigentlich konnte er das nicht machen.

Es war egal was er durfte. Er würde das tun, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam und mir blieb absolut nichts anderes übrig, als hier vor ihm zu sitzen und zu warten, bis er mit seiner Strafpredigt und eventuell anderen Dingen anfing. Doch so lange saß ich auf verflucht heißen Kohlen.

„Weasley, ich habe einen Job für dich, der dich ein bis zwei Wochen kosten wird. Du sollst eine überschaubare und auch fürs gemeine Volk geeignete Ahnentafel der Reinblüter erstellen. Der Reinblüter Englands. Ich brauche noch ein paar Seiten für die neue Illustrierte „Magiegeschichte und ihre Wahrheiten." Wenn du den Job gut machst, bekommst du vielleicht gesicherte Anteile bei der Zeitschrift."

Malfoy musste unter Drogen stehen! Mein erster Gedanke, ganz klar. Diese Zeitung war sein liebstes Baby, auch wenn sie nur einmal im Monat erschien. Dass er ausgerechnet MICH beteiligen wollte war, als ob Weihnachten und mein Geburtstag plötzlich auf einen Tag fielen.

„Ähm,…"

„Sag nichts, sonst bereue ich das wohlmöglich gleich wieder. Melde dich einfach beim alten Black und überrede den Herrn des Hauses dir die letzten Dokumente und Tafeln zu überreichen. Es wird auch viel Material dabei sein, welches du lesen oder sogar übersetzten lassen musst. Tu das und bastele mir da einen vernünftigen Artikel raus. 10 Seiten oder mehr im Normalformat. Das wär's, danke!" Damit stand er auf, schüttelte mir die Hand und schob mich wieder aus seinem Büro. Ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er noch einmal die Tür öffnete und mich ansah.

„Und bei deiner nächsten Verspätung fliegst du!" Türknallen und mir ging es nicht mehr ganz so gut.

Erschlagen ließ ich mich an meinem Schreibtisch nieder. Irgendjemand stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor meine Nase, aber ich war zu faul aufzusehen, um zu erkennen, wer es war. Ich murmelte also nur ein „Danke" und starrte weiter auf meinen Schreibtisch. Malfoy wollte also, dass ich Sirius Black aufsuchte. Ob der überhaupt zu Hause war? Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte. Manchmal zusammen mit Harry, manchmal alleine. Niemand wusste, was er wirklich machte. Genau wie niemand wusste, wie genau er zurückgekehrt war.

Der Kaffee war geleert und ich stand wieder auf, ohne irgendetwas am Schreibtisch verändert zu haben. Das Beste wäre wohl, wenn ich Sirius jetzt einfach besuchen würde. Wenn er nicht da war, konnte ich immer noch weitergrübeln, wie ich trotzdem an die Informationen kam. Eventuell wusste Remus ja Rat. Oder Ron. Ron hatte schließlich immer noch Kontakt zu Harry, der sich gerade irgendwo im Busch aufhielt, und dieser hatte wiederum Kontakt zu Sirius.

Ich kannte definitiv zu viele Leute.

Grimauld Place 12. Kein Schimmer, weshalb Sirius hier geblieben ist, wo er sein Elternhaus doch so sehr hasste. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil er es geschafft hatte sämtliche Erinnerungen zu löschen (Ja, inzwischen sind sogar die Köpfe der Hauselfen verschwunden und auch das große Gemälde seiner verstorbenen Mutter), oder weil er eh nie bis sehr selten da war und etwas Neues zu suchen zu viel Zeit beanspruchen würde. Was es auch war, es war egal, denn er lebte immer noch hier.

Die Klingel läutete schrill in meinen Ohren und als die Klinke runter gedrückt wurde, ertönte ein fürchterliches Knarren. Gänsehaut fuhr über meinen Körper, obwohl ich doch so einen schön warmen Mantel trug.

„Ja bitte?", fragte der Mann, der die Tür geöffnet hatte und schaute mir offen ins Gesicht. Seine Haare und der Bart waren gepflegt, das Gesicht braungebrannt und gesund. Von dem ehemaligen, halb verhungerten Flüchtling waren nur noch die leicht gehetzten Augen zurück geblieben.

„Hallo Sirius", versuchte ich es zaghaft, mit ganz viel Glück würde er sich an mich erinnern. Aber ich hatte nicht allzu viel Hoffnung dabei. Zu lange hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte mich verändert. Und er hatte inzwischen wohl zu viele Menschen kennen gelernt, als noch alle im Kopf haben zu können.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er misstrauisch und kam ein wenig näher um mich genauer zu betrachten. „Sie kommen mir bekannt vor…"

„Ginny Weasley", half ich ihm auf die Sprünge und plötzlich waren seine kühlen Augen erwärmt und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ginny Weasley, dass ich DAS noch erleben darf! Komm rein!" Er zog die Tür weiter auf und ließ mich eintreten. Die Vorhalle sah nicht mehr so aus, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Warmes Licht erhellte den Raum. Weiche Teppiche verhüllten das kühle Parkett und an den Wänden hingen farbige Vorhänge und harmonische Landschaftsbilder.

Wie von selbst trugen mich meine Füße in die Küche, die ebenfalls irgendwie wärmer wirkte. Vielleicht lag es nur an dem knisternden Feuer, oder den Kissen auf den Stühlen…

„Was führt dich zu mir… ach, setzt dich erst mal. Was möchtest du trinken?"

„Nichts, danke. Ich habe gerade erst einen halben Liter Kaffee inhaliert", ich lächelte zaghaft und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Sirius mir gegenüber, nachdem er sich ein Glas Kürbissaft geholt hat und mir ein leeres Glas und die halbgefüllte Karaffe vor die Nase stellte.

„So, und nun erzähl! Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's deiner Familie? Was führt dich zu mir?" Er blickte mich aufmerksam an und ich begann zu bereuen, dass ich nicht schon längst mal vorbeigeschaut habe. Nicht das Sirius auch nur ansatzweise eine solche Bezugsperson für mich gewesen ist, wie er es für Harry war, aber ich habe ihn doch immer sehr gerne gehabt. Als wir in meinem vierten Jahr schon halb hier gewohnt hatten, hatte ich mich immer recht gut mit ihm verstanden und unterhalten können.

„Mir geht's ganz gut. Zurzeit versinke ich nur in meiner Arbeit und vor einer guten Stunde hat mein Chef mir einen Job gegeben, in den du mehr oder weniger verwickelt bist", fing ich an drehte dabei das Glas auf dem Tisch.

„Also für Interviews bin ich leider nicht zu haben", lächelte Sirius entschuldigend.

„Ich weiß, und das ist es auch nicht, was mich hierher führt. Ich soll einen Artikel über die Ahnengeschichten der Reinblüter schreiben. Wie der aussehen soll weiß ich noch nicht so wirklich, aber mein Chef gab mir deinen Namen und die Information, du hättest hier noch etliche alte Dokumente aufbewahrt."

„Einen Artikel über die Ahnengeschichte der Reinblüter? Was hat so was im Daily Prophet zu suchen? Ist Malfoy jetzt schon soweit gesunken, dass er seine merkwürdige Ideologie in der Tageszeitung verbreiten muss?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd und schenkte sich neuen Saft nach. Ich schob ihm mein Glas hin, so dass er mir auch einschenken konnte. Saft konnte zur Abwechslung nicht schaden.

„Der Artikel ist nicht für den Daily Prophet gedacht. Ich weiß nicht ob du die Illustrierte „Magiergeschichte und ihre Wahrheiten" kennst…."

„Nein?"

„Das ist eine Monatszeitschrift. Malfoys liebstes Baby. Ich war selbst verwundert, dass er mir einen Teil davon anvertrauen will, aber so scheint es und ich möchte ihn natürlich nicht enttäuschen. Schließlich will ich meinen Job behalten…"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und verließ die Küche. „Warte einen Augenblick!"

Ich wartete. Recht lange, sagte mein Gefühl und meine Neugier stieg von Minute zu Minute mehr. Nach drei weiteren Gläsern Saft kam Sirius, mit einem Stapel Pergamente und zwei drei Büchern unter dem Arm, wieder. Krachend ließ er die Dokumente auf den Tisch fallen, obwohl sicherlich einige Papiere inzwischen wertvoll waren und ziemlich rissig aussahen. Sonderlich ans Herz gewachsen schien der ganze Kram ihm aber nicht.

„Mehr konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht finden. Das kannst du dir ja erst einmal durchlesen. Wenn du dann noch etwas brauchst, melde dich einfach wieder", erklärte er leise. Seine Worte wirkten kühl und ich fragte mich, ob irgendetwas passiert sei.

„Ich kann die Sachen einfach mit nach Hause nehmen? Und es stört dich nicht?", hakte ich vorsichtshalber noch mal nach. Es war irgendwie zu einfach.

„Ja, aber versprich mir, dass du nicht diese durchgeknallten Ideologien und Vorstellungen übernimmst, sondern nur die reinen Fakten. Es behagt mir gar nicht, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was Malfoy daraus machen könnte. Und das DU für ihn arbeitest gefällt mir noch weniger", antwortete er in immer noch der gleichen Tonlage.

„Man kann sich seinen Chef leider nur sehr selten aussuchen", verteidigte ich mich bissig. Wer war er, dass er mich wegen meiner Arbeit zurechtwies? Nicht mal meine Eltern hatten es gewagt wegen diesem Job Zweifel zu hegen. Außer Ron, der immer noch ab und an glaubte mich vor der bösen Welt beschützen zu müssen, hatte dies eigentlich niemand getan.

„Ich meine das nicht böse. Und es soll gewiss nicht gegen dich sein. Aber der Malfoy-Clan war immer ein Teil der schwarzmagischen Gesellschaft gewesen. Du hast es einfach nur nicht verdient da hineingezogen zu werden", rechtfertigte Sirius sich und ergriff meine Hand. – Meine Hand schien eine außerordentliche Anziehungskraft auszuüben.

„Malfoy sitzt von 7 Uhr morgens bis 20 Uhr abends im Büro…manchmal noch länger. Der hat gar keine Zeit sich auf irgendwelche ominösen Geschäfte einzulassen. Zudem hat er anscheinend auch eine Freundin, die sicherlich den Rest seiner verbleibenden Zeit für sich beansprucht. Ich mag ihn auch nicht. Er ist ein Arsch. Er ist boshaft und anstrengend, aber mit Sicherheit tritt er nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters.

„Er war Todesser."

„Nicht freiwillig."

„Und er hat euch eure Schulzeit teilweise zur Hölle gemacht."

Ich musste lachen. „Hat das nicht jeder Slytherin? Und wir waren auch nicht gerade fromme Lämmer. Wir waren jung und ohne Verstand. Natürlich haben wir es uns gegenseitig so schwer wie möglich gemacht.

„Ja, aber…"

„Hör mal Sirius… deine Familie war zum größten Teil auch schwarzmagisch. Bist du es deshalb auch? Nein. Du bist sicherlich kein Einzelfall. Ich kenne einige Slytherins, die momentan ein sehr geordnetes Leben führen, obwohl ihre Eltern Schwarzmagier oder sogar Todesser waren."

„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert junge Dame", lächelte Sirius dann plötzlich. „Bleibst du zum Essen? Ich wollte heute Lasagne machen, aber alleine lohnt sich das ja fast gar nicht. Daran isst man alleine ja gut zwei Tage…"

Ich schielte auf die Küchenuhr. Es war kurz nach elf. Wenn das Essen fertig war, würde es vielleicht zwölf, halb eins sein. Eine gute Zeit zum Lunchen.

„Gerne. Aber nur wenn ich helfen darf", erwiderte ich und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken. Nicht, dass ich sonderlich talentiert beim Kochen war, ganz sicher nicht. Man sah es daran, dass ich mich lieber von Terence verwöhnen ließ, als selbst die Küche unsicher zu machen, aber für Lasagne müssten meine Künste reichen.

Um die Dokumente nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, packte ich sie in meine Tasche und bereitete zusammen mit Sirius die Lasagne vor. Hack anbraten, eine Sauce dazu abschmecken, die Nudelplättchen zurecht brechen und alles in eine Backform legen. Ehe es breit für den Ofen war, waren fast 45 Minuten vergangen.

„Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon in England? Remus meinte, erst letzte Woche noch, dass du momentan irgendwo in den USA unterwegs bist."

„Seit zwei Tagen bin ich wieder hier und wenn ich meinem Boss glauben darf, habe ich bis Mitte Januar erst einmal Pause. In meinen Augen wohlverdient. Ich war die letzten zwei Jahre ja fast nur auf Achse."

„Und wie oft hast du Harry in der Zeit gesehen? Ihr arbeitet gelegentlich doch zusammen, oder?"

„Also, gesehen hab ich ihn schon ein paar Mal, aber nie sonderlich lange. Willst du Wein zum Essen?"

Geschickter Themenwechsel. Ich fragte mich wirklich schon lange, was Sirius arbeitete, aber über seine Lippen kam kein einziges Wort. Egal wie beiläufig man eine Frage stellte. Schade.

„Nein danke. Von Wein werde ich immer so schnell betrunken. Und ich muss ja noch ein wenig arbeiten, zur Apotheke, Terence abholen… Im betrunkenen Zustand wäre das weniger förderlich. Ich nehme noch etwas von dem Saft, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" Ich hatte angefangen zu schwafeln, es ärgerte mich, denn es kam immer so dümmlich nichts sagend rüber, und war etwas, was mich wirklich auf die Palme bringen konnte. Bei mir selbst noch mehr als bei anderen.

Das Essen an sich verlief eher ereignislos ab, aber es war sehr nett, so dass ich mich erst um Zwei loseisen konnte, um endlich mal mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Sirius hatte mich zum Abschied ordentlich geherzt und gebeten, mich bald wieder bei ihm sehen zu lassen und ihm eventuell meine Ergebnisse zu zeigen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr entschloss ich mich, erst einmal in der Apotheke vorbei zu schauen, ehe ich mich an die Arbeit setzte. Die Winkelgasse war für einen Montagnachmittag ungewöhnlich leer, und ich fragte mich schon, ob ich irgendein Angebot verpasst hätte, als ich auf ein mir vollkommen unbekanntes Gebäude stieß, indem alles zu sein schien, was zwei oder mehrere Arme und Beine hatte.

Apotheke, Kopfschmerztränke – und erst recht ominöse Apothekerinnen – waren vergessen. Ich wollte jetzt erst einmal herausfinden, was da so Tolles war, so dass dort jeder zweite der magischen Bevölkerung hingezogen wurde.

Als ich die Geschäftstür öffnete, war das Erste, was ich sah eine Bühne in Mitten des Raumes.

_Aber erst beim zweiten Blick sah ich dort zwei Männer tanzen. Männer in Boxershorts. Und auf den dritten Blick erkannte ich dann die Gesichter von Blaise und Terence. Sie tanzen wirklich sexy. Die muskulösen Oberkörper glänzten aufgrund der körperlichen Anstrengung._

„_Komm da sofort runter", rief ich kopflos und drängte mich an den Menschenmassen vorbei. An der Bühne angekommen, streifte mich ein unheimlich greller Lichtschein für einige Sekunden._

„Bobby, Stella! Kommt bitte sofort her… ihr könnte doch nicht auf so einem Baugerüst herumturnen", schimpfte eine Frau neben mir mit zwei etwa siebenjährigen Kindern, die auf einer erhöhten Plattform herumgeturnt hatten. „Und Sie müssen meine Kinder nicht so anschreien! Sie haben Ihnen schließlich nichts getan", schimpfte die Frau weiter – diesmal an mich gerichtet.

Vollkommen verwirrt murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Ich war in einem überfüllten Raum. Vor mir die schon genannte Plattform mit einigen Gerüstresten. An den Wänden hingen alte Teppiche, die Zimmerdecke war fleckig und inzwischen registrierte ich auch die stickige Luft.

„Was ist denn hier los??", fragte ich einen stark beschnäuzten Mann der schräg hinter mir stand. Doch dieser zuckte nur unwissend die Achseln und veränderte seine Miene um nichts sagende Nuancen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin hier nur rein gegangen, weil hier so ein tierischer Menschenauflauf war. Bisher konnte mir auch keiner weiterhelfen. Vielleicht wieder so ein merkwürdiger Scherz von diesen aufmüpfigen Roadies, die in letzter Zeit ständig die Winkelgasse unsicher machen?" Damit drehte er sich einfach um und drängte sich Richtung Ausgang zurück. Ich hätte das wahrscheinlich auch einfach mal machen sollen.

„Ist hier eine Ginevra Weasley??? Oder jemand anderes vom Daily Prophet?", schrie plötzlich ein junger Mann in ein magisch verstärktes Mikrofon. Keine Ahnung, wo der plötzlich hergekommen war, aber jetzt stand er zumindest auf dem undefinierbaren Plattformending und schaute aufmerksam in die Runde.

„Wenn sich niemand vom Daily Prophet unter ihnen befindet, müssen sie leider so lange hier bleiben, bis sich jemand hierher verirrt hat. Eher kommt niemand mehr raus", verkündete der Jungspund und gab ein merkwürdiges Lachen von sich.

Ich wusste nicht so wirklich, was ich von der Situation halten sollte, aber nach einigen Sekunden wurde mir bewusst, dass der Kerl das offenbar ernst meinte.

„Sie sind doch diese Miss Weasley, oder?", die Mutter der zwei Kinder, die ich vorhin in meiner verdrehten Sichtweise für Blaise und Terence gehalten hatte, tippte auf meine Schulter. „Könnten Sie sich wohl melden?!!? Meine Kinder wollen endlich nach Hause. Wir sitzen schon seit über eine Stunde hier fest. Durch die Tür kommt man nur rein, aber nicht raus…", sie hatte den Ton von vorhin etwas entschärft, aber er klang immer noch böse und vorwurfsvoll.

Ob es der leicht flehende Blick oder die schneidenden Worte waren, ich weiß es nicht, zumindest hob ich meine Hand und rief dem Herren mit der bekloppten Lache ein „Hier" zu. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Links und recht hatten mich zwei Typen untergehakt, während die Türen freigegeben wurden und die restlichen Menschen wieder rausströmten. Offenbar war keiner daran interessiert, was die ausgerechnet von mir wollten.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass ich selbst nicht so wirklich wusste, was ich eigentlich denken, tun oder machen sollte. Angst fehlte völlig. Wut oder Irritation auch. Ich war nur neugierig, was jetzt kommen würde.

Die „Reise" endete in einem angrenzenden Raum, in dem ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle standen. Der Ansager und noch zwei Mädchen saßen schon dort und schenkten mir tatsächlich ein Lächeln, als mich die beiden Grobschlächter losließen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Weasley. Ich hoffe Sie haben Zeit, denn wir brauchen nämlich Ihre Kompetenz und Ihre Verbindungen zur Zeitung. Setzten Sie sich, wir haben einiges zu besprechen", klärte mich das eine Mädchen auf. Es hatte lange braune Haare und blickte mir mit aufmerksamen Rehaugen, hinter einer randlosen Brille, entgegen. Ihre Robe war in einem schlichten Schwarz gehalten und merkwürdigerweise kam sie mir seltsam vertraut vor.

* * *

_Ich weiß, es hängt jedem schon zu den Ohren raus, aber wärd ihr so nett? Ich habe Reviews doch so gerne °zwinker°..._


	8. Chapter 8

_°enthusiastisch wink° HUHUUUUU!! Schön, das ihr euch heute alle hier versammelt habt... es tut mir leid, dass die Updates alle so verflucht unregelmäßig sind, und die Kapitel immer mülliger werden... (aber es sagt mir ja auch keiner, wie ich es ändern soll:-P )_

_Naja... das hier ist keine Vorwurfsrunde... ihr sollt Spaß am Lesen haben und ich am Schreiben... und das ist alles wegen Tanya C. Silver möglich, meine geherzt geliebte Beta!! °knutscha° _

_Viel Vergnügen---!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 08 **

**4.Dezember – Montag**

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig. Der Stuhl, auf dem ich nun saß war nicht wirklich gemütlich, aber auch nicht so unbequem, dass ich in einer halben Stunde Rückenschmerzen bekommen würde.

Allgemeines Lachen.

„Wissen Sie das wirklich nicht? Ich dachte SIE arbeiten für den Daily Prophet? Wir sind doch seit Wochen in diversen Artikeln, werden als Roadies und Rumtreiber bezeichnet", erklärte der Typ mit dem merkwürdigen Lächeln. Inzwischen saßen sie alle und musterten mich aufmerksam. Erwarteten sie etwa, dass ich sie erkannte?

„Es tut mir Leid, nur weil ich ein paar Zeilen dazu beitrage, heiß es nicht, dass ich den Rest lese. Außerdem bin ich mehr für den Kulturteil zuständig, als für die neusten Neuigkeiten."

„Nun gut. Wir sind eine organisierte Gruppe von elf Leuten. Wir versuchen uns für die Menschen stark zu machen, die aufgrund ihrer Herkunft oder ihres nicht vorhandenen Reichtums in ihren Berufen benachteiligt werden. Doch seit ein paar Monaten müssen wir auf härteren Methoden zurückgreifen, als rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten oder den Arbeitgebern zu zusetzten. Wir haben es schon mit Straßendemonstrationen und Aufständen versucht, doch uns hört einfach keiner zu…", fing die junge Frau mit der randlosen Brille an zu erzählen.

„Sagen Sie bloß, dass Sie wirklich nichts davon mitbekommen haben!", zweifelte einer der anderen jungen Herren noch einmal an und ich wurde rot.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich habe momentan wirklich viel um die Ohren. Durch den Job, dann hat meine beste Freundin geheiratet, noch dazu meinen Bruder, und nun sind noch ein paar Familienprobleme dazu gekommen. Ich bin momentan einfach froh, wenn ich abends überhaupt in mein Bett komme."

„Sie können einem ja fast Leid tun", spottete die andere Frau und sah mich kalt an. Slytherin? 

„Fangen Sie an, mich zu verspotten und Sie können mit einer Anzeige rechnen! Ich habe nämlich eigentlich wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mich von Ihnen zulabern zu lassen! Ich kann mit einer Kündigung rechnen, wenn ich nicht bald wieder im Büro auftauche, und dann hat sich wohl ihr Plan ganz in Luft aufgelöst, was immer Sie von mir wollen!" Ich wurde wirklich sauer. Und meine Nerven wurden dünner und dünner.

„Bleiben Sie cool. Wie wollen nicht viel. Nur, dass unsere Organisation und unsere Ideologie im Daily Prophet des Öfteren positiv aufgegriffen wird. Wir meinen damit nicht die Artikel, über unsere Ruhestörungen, die ja eh schon jeden Tag vorhanden sind, nein, kleine nette Bemerkungen, dass es auch Menschen gibt, die sich für sozial Schwächere einsetzten, und dass das eigentlich jeder Mensch kann… verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Die Frau mit der Brille hatte diese Worte an mich gerichtet und damit meine Nerven wieder beruhigt. Endlich mal ein paar Worte, die mir weiterhalfen.

„Und hören Sie, Miss, wenn wir länger als zwei Tage nichts von Ihnen, in Form solcher Bemerkungen, hören, wird Ihnen das Leid tun!", setzte der merkwürdige Lachtyp fort und die Spucke blieb mir nun gänzlich weg.

Merlin sei Dank, wurde ich auch darauf aus dem zwielichtigen Gebäude geschoben und stand nun alleine in der Gasse. Mit meinen Gedanken, den Anordnungen und der ziemlich eindeutigen Androhung.

Bevor ich mich damit weiter auseinander setzte, sollte ich mir wohl erst mal Informationen über die Bande einholen. Aber das musste bis heute Abend warten. Ich muss endlich zur Apotheke – inzwischen habe ich sogar einen Anlass, da meine Kopfschmerzen sich schon langsam ankündigten – und dann musste ich endlich ins Büro und meinem Chef die anstehende Arbeit vorweisen. Denn der Artikel von der Neueröffnung der Budenbrouks lag noch unbearbeitet in meiner Schublade… und damit sollte ich eigentlich schon längst angefangen haben!

Die Apotheke war wie immer mit einem undefinierbaren Geruch belegt, der oftmals schon einen gewissen Würgreiz bei mir ausübte. Unbemerkt fing ich also lieber an durch den Mund zu atmen und suchte schnell meine Orientierung, um das Geschäft nicht unnötig lange besuchen zu müssen.

Wenigstens kam mein Glück zu mir zurück: Su Li stand an der Kasse und strahlte mich freundlich an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie höflich und setzte eine geschäftige Miene auf.

„Ich brauche einen Satz Kopfschmerztränke. Und dann hätte ich eine Frage an Sie… Gibt es inzwischen so etwas wie einen Anti-Liebeskummer-Trank auf dem Markt?"

„Also, den Schmerztrank kann ich Ihnen holen… einen Moment", sie verschwand in einen Hinterraum und kam wenige Sekunden später wieder, „aber einen Trank gegen Liebeskummer… ist es so schlimm? Haben Sie keine andere Alternative in Sicht?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich verwirrt und bemerkte verärgert, dass ich wahrscheinlich mal wieder rot geworden bin. Aber diese unerwartete Anteilnahme hatte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Schließlich kannte ich die Frau gar nicht!

„Ähm, nein… es geht um meinen Bruder. Er ist ein ziemlicher Draufgänger müssen sie wissen… Hatte zwar schon hundert Frauen, aber dieses Gefühl ist ihm völlig neu. Er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll und ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch am Ende…", ich stoppte mich, ehe ich zu viel verriet und legte ihr sieben Silbersickel hin.

„Sei es drum… dann muss ich es halt noch mal mit Schokolade versuchen! Aber danke, für Ihre Teilnahme", verabschiedete ich mich von der perplexen Asiatin und verließ die Apotheke. Teil 1 von Plan A ist ja schon mal ganz gut gelaufen.

**5.Dezember – Dienstag**

Alles tat mir verdammt noch mal weh! Der Rücken. Die Arme. Die Beine kribbelten, weil sie eben noch eingeschlafen waren und mein Kopf brummte wie ein Hornissennest. Erst nach der Registrierung meiner körperlichen Verfassung, bemerkte ich, dass ich an unserem Küchentisch saß, vor mir ein Haufen alter Dokumente und unter meinen verschränkten Armen ein verflucht dicker Wälzer. Kein Wunder, dass mir alles weh tat!

Mein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch zwei Stunden schlafen konnte, also kroch ich halbtot in mein Bett und fiel sofort zurück in meinen Schlaf. Es war natürlich klar gewesen, dass ich im Büro länger als erwartet an diesem blöden Artikel saß, dann hatte es auch noch etliche Minuten (40 an der Zahl!) gedauert, bis ich die Nachrichten über die so genannten Sozi-Roadies rausgekramt hatte und noch eine weitere Stunde, um sie durch zu arbeiten. Es war schon unheimlich spät, als ich nach Hause kam. Terence war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen, um schlafen zu gehen.

Aber ich musste ja auch langsam mit dem Reinblüterkram anfangen… Es wurde eine lange Nacht mit viel zu wenig Schlaf, so dass ich mir jetzt meine zwei Stunden Schlaf wirklich verdient hatte!

Natürlich wachte ich wieder viel zu spät auf. Der blöde Wecker hatte nicht geklingelt und Terence hatte Spätschicht und schlief deshalb noch. Hektisch wurde geduscht und Kaffee getrunken, ehe ich aus der Wohnung rannte und mein Büro betrat. Eher beflog, denn nur so konnte man mein Tempo wohl bezeichnen – aber zumindest kam ich pünktlich auf die Minute.

Der Vormittag verlief ereignislos und irgendwie langweilig, allerdings kam ich so recht schnell mit meiner Arbeit voran. Der spannende Teil rauschte dann ungefähr gegen 15 Uhr ins Büro, als eine junge Frau mit hellbraunen, langen Haaren und einem schwarzen Kaschmirmantel an meinem Schreibtisch vorbeistürmte. Das Ganze ging leider zu schnell, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war schnell genug, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie verschwand im Chefbüro – wohlgemerkt ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben!

Ich stand also auf und ging zum Kaffeeautomaten, der gleich neben Malfoys Büro stand. In aller Ruhe stand ich da und kochte mir mein schwarzes Gold während ich nur meine Ohren spitzte.

„… die ein! Das ist nun schon das dritte Mal, dass ich sehen kann, wo ich bleibe! Irgendwann ist auch Schluss, mein Lieber! Auch ich habe meinen Stolz!"

„Aber Mellie…!" Hörte sich Malfoy gerade tatsächlich flehend an?? 

„Nichts Mellie! Steckt dir dein Mellie sonst wo hin! Ich lasse mich nicht von dir unabgemeldet sitzen! Du hast schließlich Tausende von diesen zerrupften Käuzen… Da wird ja wohl einer für eine kurze Nachricht herhalten können!"

„Ich hatte einfach keine freie Minute gefunden!" 

„Ja, genau da liegt dein Problem! Keine freie Minute. Draco, du arbeitest viel zu viel! Verflucht noch mal, du arbeitest nur! Weiß du, es gibt da zufällig auch noch ein, zwei Menschen, die dich vielleicht öfter als drei Minuten am Tag sehen wollen!!"

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Als ob du nicht ebenfalls bis zum Hals in deinem Chaos sitzen würdest!" „Und trotzdem habe ich Zeit für dich, verdammt noch mal!" 

Ich hörte Malfoy tief durchatmen. Sicherlich bebten gerade seine Nasenflügel und er wurde hochrot… So würde ich ihn zumindest gerne einmal im Leben sehen… Bisher war er aber in meiner Gegenwart immer kühl und reserviert gewesen. In einer solchen Tonlage kannte ich ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Können wir das heute Abend besprechen?? Meine Angestellten müssen ja nicht unbedingt unsere Beziehungsprobleme mit anhören", seufzte er.

„Ginny! Dein Kaffee!", kam es dann plötzlich von Holly, meiner Schreibtischkollegin. Und sie hatte Recht. Mein Kaffee lief über. Heilige Scheiße! Und natürlich war „Mellie" schon zur Tür raus, ehe ich die Katastrophe behoben hatte. Dabei hätte ich doch zu gerne gewusst, wer sie war.

Frustriert setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch zurück und nippte an dem Kaffee. Wenigstens schmeckte er!

Doch der restliche Arbeitstag verlief langweilig und weiterhin ereignislos. Was war denn bloß passiert? Gegen Gestern konnte man den heutigen Dienstag geradezu als „Urlaub" bezeichnen. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass Arbeit durchaus vorhanden war. Sie war nur keineswegs unterhaltend.

Zu meiner neuen Mission, die mir diese Rotzlöffel aufs Auge gedrückt haben, kam ich erst eine halbe Stunde vor Dienstschluss. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewegte, überhaupt Mühe darein zustecken, aber die Drohung von dem Kerl saß doch irgendwie.

Inzwischen hatte ich herausgefunden, wie die Typen hießen. Irgendein Artikel hatte über die „verdorbene" Kindheit geschrieben. Ich musste fast lachen, als ich zwei bekannte Namen herausfiltern konnte.

Eloise Midgeon – das die eine zerstörte Kindheit hatte, konnte ich mir vorstellen. Alleine wie oft mein Bruder über sie gelästert hatte…

Doch Dennis Creevey hatte nie zu solch gebrandmarkten Kindern gehört. Trotzdem wurde gerade er durch den Kakao gezogen und überdetailliert analysiert.

Nachdenklich ließ ich mich zurück in meinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und biss in eine der zahlreich angehorteten Schokoladentafeln. Der Name „Dennis Creevey" störte mich sowieso etwas. Warum hatten sie so einen Aufstand gemacht, jemanden von der Zeitung zu bekommen, wenn doch der Bruder einer ihrer Mitglieder Fotograf genau DIESER Zeitung war. Was war hier faul??

Innerlich immer noch brütend schrieb ich noch meinen Kulturteil über die „gute alte Zeit" zu Ende, in den ich ein paar gute Worte über Menschen zurückließ, die sich für andere einsetzen. Mehr konnte ich für den Moment nicht tun.

**6. Dezember – Mittwoch**

Manchmal war das Schicksal doch auf meiner Seite. Malfoy hatte mir „dienstfrei" gegeben, damit ich an dem Reinblüterartikel arbeiten konnte. Alleine und zu Hause. Und das bedeutete, dass ich genüsslich ausschlafen konnte. Zwar war ich morgens mit Terence aufgestanden, weil mich die Lust auf eine Dusche zu zweit überkommen hatte, aber danach bin ich zurück ins Bett geschlüpft.

Nun schlenderte ich in meinem gammeligsten Wintermantel, dem ältesten Schal meines Kleiderschrankes und einer uralten Wollmütze – ein „Erbstück" meines Bruders Ron – durch die Winkelgasse. Luna hatte mir panisch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ihr gewisse Pflaster und Salben gegen Schürfwunden ausgegangen waren und sie keine Zeit hatte diesen Tag noch welche zu holen. Da Simon immer sehr gerne auf seine Knie fiel, habe ich es als meine Pflicht gesehen, in der Apotheke Besorgungen zu machen.

„Guten Tag! Wieder ein Satz Kopfschmerztränke?", begrüßte mich Su Li freundlich und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Nein, ich brauche für meinen Neffen ein Päckchen Pflaster und eine Salbe gegen Schürfwunden. Mein Bruder und seine Frau kommen nicht dazu, welche zu besorgen", erklärte ich lächelnd. Ich hatte gute Laune, natürlich lächelte ich!

„Ich dachte ihr Bruder hätte Liebeskummer? Und jetzt schon verheiratet mit Kind?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau irritiert, lachte jedoch dabei erfrischend. Auch sie schien gute Laune zu haben.

„Ach, das war ein anderer Bruder. Ich habe insgesamt sechs. Drei sind verheiratet, zwei in einer glücklichen Beziehung. Nur der eine, der hat natürlich Liebeskummer. Na ja – ich muss dann auch wieder, auf Wiedersehen!" Dieser plötzlich wissende Blick in ihren Augen hatte mich nervös werden lassen. Also schnappte ich mir schnell die bestellten Sachen, bezahlte und verschwand. Es wäre unpraktisch, wenn sie zu früh bemerkte, was ich vorhatte.

Leider hatte ich die dumme Angewohnheit irgendwie mein Sinnesorgan „Sehen" abzustellen, wenn ich hastig von irgendetwas wegrannte. Also musste das Vorhersehbare passieren: Ich rannte einen armen, ahnungslosen Menschen um.

„Immer mit der Ruhe mit den jungen Hippogreifen! Ist hinter Ihnen….", der junge Mann stoppte seine Frage plötzlich und veranlasste mich, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Lange, schwarze Haare, Dreads, und eine schokobraune Haut.

„LEE!", rief ich enthusiastisch und rannte ihn mehr oder weniger noch ein zweites Mal um. Weil ich ETWAS zu viel Schwung mitbrachte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wir fielen krachend mit auf die Straße. Menschen sprangen erschrocken beiseite und ich hörte ein paar empörte Ausrufe von den Seiten. Aber es war mir egal. Lee hatte ich eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wie geht's dir? Gut siehst du aus! Wie war es in Singapur? Hat…", meine Fragen fielen auf ihn ein wie Gewitterfliegen und er hob abwehrend die Hand, nachdem wir uns aufgerappelt hatten.

„Ganz ruhig Ginnylein. Ich habe kein so gutes Gehirn wie Hermione. Eine Frage zurzeit, bitte!" 

„Also gut… wie geht's dir? Wie lange bist du schon hier?...", ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Das waren ja schon wieder zwei Fragen. Aber Lee lachte nur und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. Langsam schlenderten wie die Gasse runter.

„Mir geht's wunderbar und ich bin seit exakt zwei Stunden wieder im Lande. Doch lass uns das beim Mittagessen besprechen. Ich könnte drei Niffler gleichzeitig verdrücken", er zog mich in eine bestimmte Richtung. Wir landeten in einem kleinen, südländischen Restaurant und suchten uns zwei etwas abseits gelegene Plätze.

„Und welcher Grund trieb dich in DIESEM Zustand aus dem Haus??", fragte Lee skeptisch zwischen zwei Nudeln und betrachtete mich wie einen Alien. Ich selbst brauchte erst mal ein paar Minuten, ehe ich begriff, dass er auf meine Klamotten anspielte. Ich hatte ein graues Sweatshirt mit Kapuze, schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe und eine verblichene Jeans an. Zudem war ich ungeschminkt, unfrisiert und der Mantel über der Lehne sah auch nicht direkt hübsch aus, geschweige denn die Mütze und der Schal. Wer die normalerweise aufgestylte Ginny kannte, für den musste dies fürwahr ein Schock sein.

„Ich muss heute nicht ins Büro, sondern habe die Erlaubnis zu Hause zu arbeiten. Als mich Luna dann bat ihr etwas von der Apotheke zu holen, hatte ich es für unnötig gehalten, mich für einen kurzen Einkauf ordentlich anzuziehen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dir über den Weg zu laufen", begründete ich mein Aussehen lächelnd. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte ich mich bis zum Grund des Bodens und noch weiter geschämt, aber Lee gehörte schon fast zum Inventar meiner Umgebung und so war es irgendwie etwas anderes.

„So so. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie du zu Hause herumläufst. Aber das hätte ich mir jetzt nicht ausgemalt."

„Was genau schwebte dir denn vor?"

„Nichts!"

Es dauerte, bis der Sinn der Antwort mein Gehirn verarbeitet hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass ich geringfügig verspätet knallrot anlief und verlegen seinem Blick auswich.

„Na hör mal! Ich laufe doch nicht nackt zu Hause rum. Da lebt immer noch ein Slytherin… dem kann ich unmöglich so eine psychische Belastung zutrauen", erwiderte ich gespielt entsetzt und bekam zur Belohnung ein raues Lachen.

Ach ja, mit Lee habe ich mich schon immer gerne unterhalten. Er lachte immer mit mir und hatte mir noch nie das Gefühl gegeben, mein Leben unnötig komplizierter zu machen, also eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten wir uns mit einer Umarmung und dem Versprechen, uns bald wieder zu sehen. Lee sprach von irgendeiner „Überraschung" und die wollte ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen lassen.

Doch leider hatte Arbeit Vorrang, und so machte ich mich mit meinen Unterlagen auf den Weg zur Bibliothek der Winkelgasse, um dort an ein paar Quellen zu kommen, die in Sirius angesammelten Dokumenten nur erwähnt wurden. Außerdem brauchte ich schnellstens einen Alte Runen Duden, da eine Urkunde in der alten Sprache übersetzt war, ich aber keinen professionellen Übersetzer kannte und somit meine eigenen Sprachkenntnisse auffrischen wollte. Immerhin hatte ich das Fach drei Jahre lang belegt.

Das alte Archiv wurde, seit ich denken kann, von einem alten, hutzeligen, kleinwüchsigen Mann organisiert. Der Herr war gewiss schon über Hundert, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er ging an einem ziemlich abgenutzten, dunklen Stock, in den merkwürdige Symbole geschnitzt waren. Aber Mr. Lington war immer zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit, egal in welcher Ecke ein Buch vor sich hinstaubte oder wie hoch er an den Regalen klettern musste, erfüllte er doch seinen Kunden jeden Wunsch und tat sein Bestes, damit jeder schnell seinen Aufgaben nachgehen konnte.

„Ah, Miss Weasley. Wie schön Sie mal wieder in meinen alten Hallen willkommen zu heißen. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte Lington mit heiserer Stimme und lächelte mich an. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber dieser Mann erweckte immer gewisse Großvatergefühle in mir.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lington. Schön auch Sie mal wieder zu sehen. Ich suche einen Alte Runen Duden und folgende Quellen", damit gab ich ihm eine Liste der Textnachweise, die mir in meinen Dokumenten über den Weg gelaufen sind. Es waren nur vier, aber sie klangen äußerst geheimnisvoll und mysteriös. Eine von ihnen hatte meine ganz besondere Neugier geweckt. In einer der alten Urkunden wurde ein Bündnis unterzeichnet zwischen der Familie Malfoy und einer muggelstämmigen Familie. Weiteres war nicht zu entnehmen, da sie sehr vergilbt und kaum noch zu lesen war, doch zwei Worte waren noch recht gut zu erkennen gewesen: Deutschland und Untergrundarbeit.

„Sie haben Glück, Miss Weasley. Ich habe erst letzte Woche von einem alten Bücher Flohmarkt eine Tagebuchsammlung erstanden, in der „Deutschland" und auch die Familie Malfoy erwähnt werden. Suchen Sie so etwas in der Art?"

„Oh ja, das klingt nach genau dem, was ich suche!", erklärte ich erfreut und konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Dass es so leicht werden würde, hätte ich mir nicht im Traum ausmalen können.

Auch die anderen Quellen waren schnell zusammen gesucht und letztendlich hatte ich drei verschiedene Duden gefunden. Sicher verstaute ich alle Bücher in meiner Tasche und verließ mit freundlichen Abschiedsworten Mr. Lingtons altes Archiv.

* * *

_Schön, dass ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt :-)... wenns jetzt auch noch eine Review gäbe, würdet ihr mich sehr sehr glücklich machen °knutscha°_


	9. Chapter 9

Hallihallö!

Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, man könnte es fast schon schnelles Update nennen ;-) Ich bedanke mich bei allen lieben Reviewern, Favostellern und Alertdrückern und natürlich meiner lieben, hochgeschäzten Beta TANYA C. SILVER! Danke, Liebes, für die geduldigen Korrekturen!!

Dieses Kapitel unterliegt einer Wanung:

**ACHTUNG RATING-M!!! DETAILLIERTER SEX! WER ES NICHT LESEN MAG: MARKIERTE TEXTSTELLE ÜBERSPRINGEN!! **Danke fürs zu hören! )

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 09**

6. Dezember – Mittwoch

Seit dem Unfall meines Vaters in meinem vierten Schuljahr, hatte sich tief in mir eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Krankenhäuser entwickelt. Sie rochen merkwürdig steril und chemikalisch, mit einem Hauch von Kräutern und die grünbekittelten Heiler waren meistens unfreundlich und in Hektik. Suchte man etwas, konnte einem niemand weiterhelfen, wollte man seine Ruhe haben, kamen sie von allen Seiten.

So war es hoffentlich verständlich, dass ich diesen Ort nur sehr selten aufsuchte und wenn möglich mied. Doch leider arbeitete hier meine beste Freundin, die entweder hier oder in Hogwarts anzutreffen war. Und da ich nach der Zabini-Geschichte erst einmal keinen Drang verspürte diese Hallen aufzusuchen, musste ich mich halt ins St. Mungos begeben. Und da mich hier inzwischen fast jeder kannte, hatte sich auch meine Abneigung gegen Heiler etwas gemindert.

„Hermine, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich!", flötete ich gut gelaunt – der Bibliotheksbesuch hatte mich irgendwie fröhlich gestimmt – oder es lag an der Begegnung mit Lee… Ich hatte die Herzensdame meines Bruders im Aufenthaltsraum angetroffen, nachdem ich ungefähr ein Dutzend Angestellte mit meinen Fragen genervt hatte.

„Wie schön, dass du auch mal wieder anzutreffen bist! Dich habe ich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe gehört, du warst in Hogwarts?", begrüßte mich Hermine und umarmte mich herzlich.

„Richtig, aber nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall, hat sich für mich keine Möglichkeit mehr ergeben, dich aufzusuchen. Außerdem habe ich in letzter Zeit so unheimlich viel zu tun…", seufzte ich und ließ mich auf einen knautschigen Hocker fallen.

„Tracey ist tatsächlich schwanger", führte ich mein Seufzorchester weiter und stützte erschlagen mein Kinn auf die Hand. Hoffentlich würde Hermine schnell eine Lösung finden, ich war nicht mehr imstande logisch zu denken. Egal wie fröhlich ich eigentlich war.

„Ich weiß. Lisa hat mir Traceys Unterlagen vorbeigebracht… zumindest stand darin, dass Tracy tatsächlich schwanger ist, inzwischen im dritten Monat. Auch seit gestern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Konzentriert blätterte sie in ihren Pergamenten herum und suchten nach irgendeinem Datum.

„Genau, hier steht es. Die Empfängnis wurde auf den 5. September berechnet. Das bedeutet, dass sie seit drei Monaten schwanger ist. Und wenn Terence nicht schon irgendein Techtelmechtel vorher mit ihr hatte, dann kann unmöglich er der Vater sein. Und was ihre Erklärung mit ihren Laune angeht: Da muss sie schlichtweg gelogen haben, da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls schon schwanger war."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich meine Freundin an und ich spürte förmlich, wie mir die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Die ausgekochte Schlampe wollte Terence tatsächlich ein Kind unterjubeln, das nicht ihm gehörte. Und ICH sollte dessen Patin werden. Also irgendwie war ich im falschen Film.

„Wir müssen das sofort zu einem Anwalt bringen!", stammelte ich dann irgendwann ziemlich aufgebracht. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit einer ernsten Miene den Kopf.

„Ich habe schon diverse Richtlinien gebrochen, als ich dir diese Unterlagen überhaupt gezeigt habe. Wenn das raus kommt, habe ich ebenfalls eine ganze Untersuchungseinheit am Hals. Tut mir Leid, aber du musst einen anderen Weg finden, diese Intrige aufzudecken. Wenn ich dir jetzt helfe, dann bin ich nicht nur meinen Job los, sondern werde auch nie wieder einen neuen finden."

„WAS!?! Du lässt mich jetzt einfach hängen?? Du musst mit mir zu einem Anwalt gehen und diese Unterlagen als Beweis vorlegen. Dieses Verbrechen geht ja wohl vor jede gebrochene Schweigepflicht! Du hast Niemandem geschadet… aber die Tussi will ein Menschenleben zerstören!", rief ich aufgebracht und sprang vom Hocker auf, um Hermine besser erreichen zu können und ihren Arm zu schütteln. „Wenn du mich jetzt im Stich lässt, dann wird Terence für den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser… dieser Person verheiratet sein müssen!"

„Ginny,… es tut mir Leid. Aber ich kann nicht…", seufzte Hermine und schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Aber nicht mit mir! Nicht auf diese Tour! Diesen Hundeblick konnte sie sich sonst wohin stecken! Da brauche ich einmal ihre Hilfe, und dann verweigert sie mir die einfach… Nur wegen so einer beknackten Schweigepflicht!

„Wir sind fertig miteinander", zischte ich nur noch, ehe ich aus dem Raum und aus dem Krankenhaus stürmte.

Wie auf der Hauptstraße, blickte ich ein paar Mal orientierungslos umher, ehe ich zielstrebig die Straße hinunterlief. Ich musste zurück in die Winkelgasse und noch mal zu Mister Lington. Irgendwo müsste er doch gewiss ein Buch über die magische Rechtslage haben! Ich brauchte dringend irgendein Gesetz, dass mir in diesem verfluchten Fall weiterhelfen konnte.

Wie ich es mir ausgemalt hatte, konnte Mr. Lington mir natürlich weiterhelfen, so dass ich jetzt mit einem Stapel Bücher, einem Stapel Pergamente und Urkunden an unserem Küchentisch saß und Daten herausschrieb. Der Artikel nahm inzwischen Form an und ich hatte schon eine nebelige Vorstellung davon, worum er genau handeln sollte. Die Rechtsbücher dagegen hatten mir bisher überhaupt nicht weiter geholfen, sondern noch viel mehr an den Abgrund getrieben. Schweigepflichtverletzungen konnten nämlich mit Freiheitsstraßen von bis zu vier Jahren verurteilt werden.

Langsam machte sich in mir ein schlechtes Gewissen breit und ich fragte mich, was Hermine wohl gerade tat. Ich war nicht nur unfair zu ihr gewesen, ich habe sie in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht.

„Ich brauche dringend Urlaub", seufzte ich müde und klappte das Wörterbuch zu. Die Urkunde war zur Hälfte übersetzt und somit würde ich heute nicht weiter daran arbeiten. Von all den Dingen, die ich heute zu erledigt hatte, hatte dies die definitiv meiste Zeit beansprucht.

„Ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht", strahlte plötzlich ein grinsendes Gesicht hinter den Büchern hervor. Galant ließ Terence einen Teller mit herrlichen Blaubeerpfannkuchen vor meine Nase schweben. Ich schwöre: Nicht mal meine Mutter konnte so gute Blaubeerpfannkuchen backen – und die war bisher immer die ungeschlagene Meisterin gewesen.

„Terence, du bist mein Retter", lächelte ich zufrieden und schob mir die erste Gabel in den Mund. Tracey konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet einen Gourmetkoch für ihr Kind ausgesucht hat. Und offenbar empfand immerhin sie etwas für ihn, wenn sie ihm dieses Kind aufs Auge drücken und eine ewige Ehe mit ihm eingehen wollte. Schließlich zwingt sie keiner dazu so eine Show abzuziehen.

Erschrocken hielt ich mit dem Kauen inne und starrte Terence schockiert an. Hoffentlich hat der nicht meine Gedanken lesen können! Wie kommt nur so ein Hirngespinst in meinen Kopf? Egal was Tracey auch für Hintergedanken hat: Sie hat kein Recht dazu und Terence hat so etwas nicht verdient.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Terence plötzlich besorgt und setzte sich neben mich an den Tisch.

„Klar, was sollte sein?", entgegnete ich so unbekümmert wie möglich mit halbvollem Mund.

„Du siehst etwas überarbeitet aus, Liebes. Obwohl dir Draco heute freigegeben hat, wirkt es, als ob du fünfzehn Stunden durchgearbeitet hättest. Willst du nicht lieber mal einen Gang zurückschalten?"

„Ach Blödsinn! Ich habe mich heute mehr oder weniger gut amüsiert, als ich unerwartet Lee getroffen habe – ich weiß nicht ob du dich an den Witzbold erinnerst – er hing immer mit meinen Brüdern rum…"

„Ja, ich entsinne mich", murmelte Terence und stand wieder auf, um den Abwasch zu machen. Irgendwie sah er betrübt aus, auch wenn ich mir nicht ausmalen konnte, weshalb.

„Wie sah denn dein Tag heute aus? Du siehst nämlich auch erschöpft aus", merkte ich dann auf einmal und registrierte erst nach meinen Worten, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich fertig aussah.

„Nun, ich habe acht Stunden gearbeitet, war danach mit Tracey beim Arzt und dann haben wir noch ihre Eltern besucht. Deshalb kam ich auch so spät." Er sah mir nicht in die Augen und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mir etwas verschwieg.

„Und?"

„Ihr Vater hatte gefragt, ob sie vielleicht schwanger ist. Dabei hatten wir uns wirklich Mühe gegeben, uns nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber der Mann scheint übersinnliche Kräfte zu haben…"

„Oder er beherrscht Legimentis. Mensch Terence! Warum sagt ihr es den beiden denn nicht? Heiraten wollt ihr doch jetzt sowieso, oder nicht?"

„Und uns dann anhören, wie verantwortungslos wir sind, uns Vorwürfe machen lassen und all den Kram? Ohne mich! Wenn wir geheiratet haben, gestehe ich denen meinetwegen alles, dann sie können sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern, aber momentan befinden wir uns noch in einer heiklen Phase."

Terence, glaube mir, DU wirst diese abscheuliche Person sowieso nicht heiraten! Nicht für alles Gold dieser Welt. Ich werde das zu verhindern wissen!

Resolut stand ich auf uns stellte den leer gemampften Teller auf die Spüle und drückte ihm einen entschlossenen Kuss auf die Lippen. Eigentlich sollte das ein kurzer, aufmunternder Kuss werden, doch als seine Arme sich um meine Taille schlangen und ich meine Hände in seinem Haar vergrub, verwandelte er sich irgendwie in einen verzweifelten.

Wo sollte das denn bloß enden? Ich durfte diesen Mann eigentlich gar nicht mehr küssen.

„Ich muss noch duschen", murmelte ich müde, als wir uns nach Ewigkeiten voneinander lösten. Es war schon fast Mitternacht und ich fühlte mich wirklich unsauber. Eine erfrischende Dusche war genau das, was mir vor dem Schlafengehen noch fehlte.

„Alles klar. Kommst du danach zu mir, oder soll ich bei dir warten?", grinste mich Terence erwartungsvoll an und brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Du kannst auch einfach mitkommen", ließ ich möglichst beiläufig fallen und verschwand dann ohne weitere Kommentare ins Bad. Die Tür ließ ich offen. Möglichst langsam streifte ich meine Kleidung ab, wohl wissend, dass Terence mich durch den Türspalt beobachtete. Dieses Spiel spielten wir häufig. Es ging um Macht, Erotik und distanzierte Verführung, die mir persönlich diebischen Spaß machte. Und da er eigentlich immer darauf ansprang, ging ich davon auf, dass er dem zumindest nicht abgeneigt war.

_Erst als ich unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser angedreht hatte, hörte ich die Tür knarren und sah durch den Duschvorhang eine verschwommene Person. Auch Terence zog sich langsam – zu langsam – aus und meine Spannung litt fürchterlich darunter. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und das Rauschen der prasselnden Dusche machte das Ganze nicht wirklich besser._

_Als er endlich klar in meinem Gesichtsfeld erschien, hatte ich meine Harre schon zweimal einshampooniert. Sanft fuhr seine Hand an meinem Gesicht entlang, berührte die Haut kaum, und wischte einen Schaumklecks beiseite, ehe er mich zärtlich küsste._

_Meine Fingerspitzen fuhren fahrig seine Brust lang, hinunter bis zu seinem unglaublichen sexy Bauch. Seine Haut fühlte sich so unnatürlich trocken an, als ich endlich bemerkte, dass er noch gar nicht wirklich unter der Dusche stand. Also zog ich ihn mit sanfter Gewalt etwas näher und spürte plötzlich seine harte Erregung an meinem Bauch._

_Merkwürdige Erfurcht befiel mich, als meine Hand sein steifes Glied suchte, um es zu massieren. Terence stöhnte wolllustig in meinen Mund, während ich darüber sinnierte, wie er mich nehmen sollte._

_Meine Erwägungen konnte ich nicht beenden, da ich plötzlich angehoben und gegen die kalte, geflieste Wand gepresst wurde. Weil mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, schlang ich meine Beine um Terence Hüfte und positionierte mich dabei automatisch passend, so dass Terence nur noch zustoßen musste. Das mir entflohene Stöhnen überraschte mich selbst. Eigentlich war ich die stille Genießerin. Obszönes Gestöhne oder wohlmöglich irgendwelche Schreie von mir zugeben war mir neu._

_Aber diesmal konnte ich nicht anders, ich wollte unbedingt mehr. Soviel er mir geben konnte. Schnurrend warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und verfehlte dabei knapp die Wand. Er stieß zu. Schnell, unkontrolliert und wild. Es war nicht lange, aber der Orgasmus war gigantisch._

_Als er schwer atmend aus mir glitt, ließen wir uns erschöpft auf den Boden unserer Dusche sinken._ Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und streifte meine Hand sanft über seinen Oberschenkel. Gänsehaut zog sich über sein Bein. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen.

„Das ist nicht lustig, junge Lady, was du mit mir anstellst. Du brauchst nur deine Hand auf meinen kleinen Finger legen und ich würde für dich durch die Hölle gehen, wenn es dein Wunsch wäre."

Obwohl ich ihn akustisch sehr gut verstanden hatte, reagierte ich nicht sofort. Seine Worte stimmten mich nachdenklich. So etwas konnte er mir nicht einfach sagen, wenn er in zwei Wochen heiratete und wir dann nicht mehr als Freunde sein würden. Wieso also redete er so?

Merkte er nicht, wie sehr er mich damit verletzte?

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", meinte er schließlich und stand auf. In ein riesiges Handtuch eingehüllt gingen wir langsam in mein Schlafzimmer – ich hatte einfach das größere Bett – und legten uns hin. Es war schon verdammt spät, aber es dauerte lange, bis ich einschlief. Zu viele Gedanken hielten mich wach.

Obwohl wir uns eigentlich distanzieren sollten, schien es, als ob Terence und ich uns näher kamen. Es war ein anderes Gefühl, wenn wir beisammen saßen oder miteinander schliefen. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst um ihn, machte mir Sorgen. Vor ein paar Wochen noch, war er manchmal tagelang weg gewesen und ich habe mich nicht halb so um ihn gesorgt wie jetzt gerade, kurz vor dieser Hochzeit. Was war denn bloß los mit mir??

Gegen drei Uhr hörte ich entfernt eine Kirchturmuhr schlagen und ich fragte mich, weshalb ich nicht schon schlief. Der Tag war lang gewesen und da sich eine schwere Müdigkeit in mir meldete, war es merkwürdig, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte.

„Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, solltest du aufstehen und etwas machen. Liegend wirst du dich nur ärgern!", erinnerte ich mich an ein paar weise Worte meiner Mutter, die sie mir einmal mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, als ich in den Ferien an akuter Schlaflosigkeit gelitten hatte. Damals hatte es gewirkt…

In der Küche lagen immer noch meine angesammelten Dokumente. Ich schenkte mir also ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte mich wieder an meine Übersetzung und an die schon halbfertigen Notizen, als mir plötzlich die Tagebücher einfielen, die mir Mr. Lington gegeben hatte.

Wie elektrisiert und den Schlaf vergessen, holte ich die Unterlagen hervor und fing querbeet an zu lesen:

07.10.1975

Der Krieg ist ausgebrochen und meine Hochzeit liegt nicht einmal zwei Wochen zurück. Narzissa nimmt es mit Fassung auf, doch ich sehe an ihren Mundwinkeln, dass sie den Lord am liebsten ins Jenseits geschickt hätte, weil er ihre Flitterwochen unterbrochen hatte.

Howard habe ich, Merlin sei Dank, schon vor zehn Tagen nach Deutschland geschickt. Die Siedlung, die wir gestern niederbrennen sollten, war seine alte Heimat. Er und seine Frau haben mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Natürlich auf Muggelart -woher sollte Howard als Muggel auch eine Eule herbekommen? - , aber ab und zu ist es auch ganz nett einen Brief mit einem merkwürdigen Bildchen in der Ecke zu bekommen.

.o.o.o.o.o.

13.06.1978

Morgen soll der große Anschlag auf das St. Mungos sein und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Schließlich liegen dort auch eine Menge reinblütiger Anhänger und Sympathisanten. Natürlich würde es Dumbledore schwächen, aber uns nicht auch??

Howard und Anne haben sich inzwischen ein wenig in Deutschland eingelebt. Sie wohnen irgendwo an der Nord-West Küste. Die Sprache beherrschen sie noch nicht einwandfrei, aber es scheint sich zu entwickeln.

.o.o.o.o.o.

21.03.1980

Heute ist die kleine Tochter von Howard geboren. Ihr Name steht noch nicht fest. Noch streiten sich Anne und Howard um Josephine und Katharina. Wenn die nicht bald in die Puschen kommen, werde ich den Namen einfach bestimmen. So viel Recht werde ich als Pate wohl haben dürfen!

Dank Howard habe ich nun auch ein paar Kontakte zu deutschen Zauberern, die unsere Ideologie stark verfolgen. (Es ist faszinierend, wie er sich in unserer Welt zu Recht findet, obwohl er ja in keiner Weise verbindung dazu hat...) Was die Schwärmereien von dem „dritten Reich" und einem gewissen „Adolf" sollten, konnte ich mir zwar nicht erklären, aber jeder der unsere Meinung teilt, der sollte als ein Mitglied des Clubs betrachtet werden…

.o.o.o.o.o.

23.03.1980

Der Name steht endlich fest! Meine kleine Patentochter Mellie hat nun ihren festen Namen und daran wird wohl nichts mehr zu rütteln sein.

.o.o.o.o.o.

12.11.1981

Morgen kommen Howard und Anne mit ihrer Tochter nach England zurück. Seit der Meister tot ist, droht ihnen keine Gefahr mehr. Narzissa freut sich auch ihre alte Freundin wieder zu sehen. Sechs Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, und schließlich konnten sie sich all die Jahre nicht sehen.

Nun wird auch Draco seine neue Spielgefährtin kennen lernen und vielleicht geht ja Howards und mein Plan auf und die beiden werden später heiraten, um die Familienbande weiter zu pflegen.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Irritiert und durcheinander klappte ich das Buch wieder zu und starrte gedankenverloren Löcher in die dämmerige Dunkelheit. Konnte mich mal jemand kneifen?? Lucius Malfoy, Schrecken aller Hexen und Zauberer, Vater meines ach-so-lieben Chefs hatte Muggel-Freunde?? In welcher Dimension war ich denn gelandet??

Gehirnzellen sortierend blätterte ich weiter in dem Tagebuch herum und machte noch manche Entdeckung, ehe ich erschöpft über den Büchern einschlief.

* * *

_**Reviews** würden mein Herzlein sehr erfreuen_

_ihr braucht euch wirklich nicht zu scheuen,_

_es geht - ehrlich - super fix_

_auf das **Go** drücken tut euch nix!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ja, endlich geht es weiter. Die lange Pause kann ich auch nicht wirklich erklären… ihr könnt ja mal ein paar Vermutungen verlauten lassen ;-)

Ansonsten wäre hier dann mal Nummer 10! Komplett und mit ein paar interessanten Informationen über James und Lilys Vergangenheit und über Pansy und Remus Beziehung. Danach könnt ihr mir ja in Form einiger **Reviews** eure Meinung dazu kundtun )

Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß!!

(Besonderen Dank geht an meine lieben Leser und Reviewer und meine Beta** Tanya C. Silver!!**)

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

7. Dezember - Donnerstag

Stechende Nackenverspannungen, ein brummender Kopf und Rückenschmerzen weckten mich am nächsten Morgen eher unliebsam. Als ich meinen Kopf zu heben versuchte, scheiterte ich an zwei Dingen. Der Kopf war erstens einfach zu schwer und zweitens das Licht viel zu grell. Meine Augen wollten sich nicht mehr, als EINEN millimeterbreiten Spalt öffnen lassen. Und wer jetzt sagt, dass es keine Begründung ist: Welcher Depp würde mit geschlossenen Augen aufstehen?? Niemand!

Aber dann hörte ich plötzlich die böse Kirchturmuhr, die mich schon letzte Nacht genervt hat und verriet mir, dass ich zu spät zum wöchentlichen Frühstück bei Luna kommen würde. Da es donnerstags stattfand und wir beide arbeiteten, war das Frühstück grundsätzlich früh angesetzt. Sieben Uhr, um pünktlich um acht bei der Arbeit sein zu können.

Es war halb sieben. Und ich musste diesmal das Frühstück mitbringen.

Ich sprang also wie von der Tarantel gestochen doch auf, schwankte ein wenig, da mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und rannte weiter, als sich die Sicht wieder klärte. Obwohl ich mich wirklich kaputt und müde fühlte, schaffte ich es in wenigen Minuten zu duschen, mich anzuziehen, in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren, Frühstück zu besorgen und bei Luna zu klingeln.

„Schwesterchen, du bist pünktlich?? Was ist denn mit dir…", begrüßte mich mein Bruder in seiner gewohnten Morgenmuffeligkeit. Aber er erstarrte mitten im Satz und schaute mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

„Was ist?? Hab ich Zahnpasta im Gesicht?", fragte ich etwas zickig und rauschte nach einem Guten Morgen an ihm vorbei. Luna stand in der Stube und nahm mich freundlich im Empfang, umarmte mich, dann umarmte ich Simon. Schließlich drehte ich mich wieder zu Ron.

„Lass dich drücken, Bruder!", grinste ich neckisch und knuddelte ihn auf Schwesternart durch. Ich liebte seine perplexe Art, wenn er Frauen und ihre Macken nicht verstand.

„Ja, guten Morgen, Gin. Ich muss dann auch los. Kommst du Samstag? Sonst muss ich dich so mal besuchen. Wir sehen einander ja kaum noch! Ach ja: und lass dir mal frei geben, du siehst aus wie der Tod auf Urlaub!" Damit verschwand er und rettete sich vor meiner pampigen Antwort, die sich stattdessen Luna anhören musste.

„Was fällt diesem Pimpel ein!! ER muss schließlich nicht jeden Tag arbeiten und sauer für sein Brot arbeiten. Schließlich führst du ein erfolgreiches Botanikunternehmen, was euer Geld sichert. Da hat er natürlich leicht reden… ER…"

„Ist gut Ginny. Komm erstmal richtig rein. Was hast du denn Feines mitgebracht?", lenkte Luna mich geschickt ab. Sie führte mich schon an den gedeckten Tisch und setzte mich vor ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft, der allerdings leicht grünlich schimmerte. Ich hackte lieber nicht noch nach, was da drin sei, schmecken tat er auch so.

„Dein Gatte hat trotzdem kein Recht mich so zurecht zu weisen", meckerte ich etwas beruhigt, aber trotzdem weiter. Luna hatte dafür nur ein besonnenes Lächeln übrig. Sie stand noch am Herd und rührte in Simons Soja-Müsli, als sie anfing zu reden.

„Du brauchst mir nicht erzählen, wie anstrengend er manchmal ist, ich bin schließlich mit ihm verheiratet. Und glaube mir, was er dir erzählt, muss ich an normalen Tagen zehnmal schlimmer ertragen. Aber davon mal abgesehen: Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Ginny. Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Ich habe gehört, die Traummotten sind wieder unterwegs."

„Da ich eigentlich gar nicht geschlafen habe, glaube ich nicht, dass die Traummotten was damit zu tun haben", feixte ich und schluckte ein Lachen runter. Ron hatte sie ja inzwischen halbwegs normal hingebogen, aber manchmal hatte Luna immer noch leichte Aussetzer was merkwürdige Tiere und Pflanzen anging. Aber dafür liebte ich sie ja.

„Wieso hast du gar nicht geschlafen?? Wie haben doch keinen Vollmond…"

„Ich hatte mir Sorgen um Terence gemacht. Wie ich mir momentan nur noch Sorgen um ihn mache. Und um mich abzulenken, habe ich ein paar Tagebücher gelesen, die ich aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht habe. Und du glaubst nicht, was da drin stand...!"

Ernst setzte sich Luna mir gegenüber, Simon auf dem Schoß. Während sie sich ein Crossiant schmierte und ihren Sohn fütterte, sah sie mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen", sagte sie. Bei jedem würde dieser Satz leicht ironisch oder sarkastisch klingen, kam er aber aus ihrem Munde, klang er wie eine todernste Aufforderung.

„Die Tagebücher waren von Lucius Malfoy. Und offenbar… hatte er während des Krieges, und noch eine ganze Weile danach, MUGGEL-Freunde versteckt. Kann man das glauben?? Malfoys hassen alles, was nicht über Generationen reinblütig ist. Ich bin fast vom Hocker gefallen."

„Zum Schein hassen sie tatsächlich Muggel, aber da Draco Muggelkunde belegt hatte und Lucius einmal im Monat eine Kneipentour mit seinem Schwager durch das Londoner Muggelnachtleben gemacht hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass es wirklich nur zum Schein ist."

Verblüfft blieb mir mein Käsebrötchen im Hals stecken.

„Woher weißt du DAS denn??"

„Hermine hatte mir das irgendwann letztes Jahr erzählt, als wir darüber diskutierten, ob wir dich ihm als seine Angestellte überlassen können. Und das mit seinem Vater weiß ich von meinem Vater. Der hatte den alten Malfoy und Lestrange ein paar Mal im „Old O´Malley" gesehen."

„Okay…"

Ich aß eine Weile schweigend weiter, während mir allerhand Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. Die Malfoys waren also offenbar doch nicht solche Muggelhasser. Aber wieso versuchten sie so einen Schein aufzubauen?? Welchen Vorteil verschaffte ihnen das? Und dann war da noch die Frage, weshalb mir das Ehepaar Howard und Anne so bekannt vorkam. Die Namen hatte ich schon mal in einem Zusammenhang gehört und ich war mir sicher, dass das gar nicht mal solange her war.

„Ich hoffe du kommst Samstag!", murmelte Luna plötzlich und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht kommen? Das hatte mich schon bei Ron gewundert. Ich bin doch die letzten Wochen immer gekommen. Weshalb sollte ich gerade diesen Samstag nicht kommen?"

„Nun, du arbeitest seit fast vier Wochen unnatürlich viel. Außerdem glaube ich, dass dich die Geschichte mir Terence ganz schön mitnimmt. ICH würde da am Wochenende ausspannen wollen und mich nicht mit meiner Großfamilie befassen."

„Aber meine Familie ist doch Entspannung für mich…", schüttelte ich verwirrt den Kopf. Natürlich war es manchmal stressig mit meinen ganzen großen Brüdern und der immer noch nervenaufreibenden Mutter, aber ich liebte sie alle so sehr, dass ich wahrscheinlich krank werden würde, wenn ich sie eine Woche nicht sähe.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Wenn ich nicht zusammenklappe oder nach Afghanistan verschleppt werde, komme ich ganz bestimmt", lächelte sie aufmunternd an und endlich sah auch sie wieder entspannter aus.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nach dem angenehmen Frühstück bei Luna apparierte ich ins Büro und wurde dort vom Malfoy gleich am Eingang abgefangen. Er sah ziemlich verstimmt aus.

„Ich bin nicht zu spät", verteidigte ich mich sofort, aber er zog mich nur wieder wortlos ins seine eigenen vier Wände. Auf den Sessel geschoben und mit einem genervten Blick versehen, hielt ich dann aber schnell die Klappe.

„Black hat sich gemeldet. Heute kam eine Eileule. Offenbar will er wissen, wie weit du mit dem Artikel bist und ob du noch Unterlagen brauchst… Hätte ich gewusst, dass er sich da so einmischt, hätte ich eine andere Informationsquelle für dich ausgesucht. Aber nun ist es zu spät. Schau bitte gleich bei ihm vorbei und komm möglichst schnell zurück. Franklyn ist krank. Er hat sich ein Bein gebrochen, als er seiner Frau das Fensterputzen abnehmen wollte."

Die ganze Zeit war Malfoy unruhig auf- und abgelaufen und sah wirklich angespannt aus. Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht täuschte, hatte er durch seine ständigen Überstunden Stress in seiner Beziehung. Und so etwas konnte ja wirklich demotivierend sein. So gesehen, war ich immer froh, in gewisser Art doch Single zu sein. Wir hatten es einfach leichter.

„Männer, die so einen Weiberkram machen, gehören sowieso eigentlich…", schimpfte Malfoy plötzlich weiter und ich nahm die Chance wahr, mich aus dem Staub zu machen. Wenn ich heute tatsächlich für zwei arbeiten musste, sollte ich mich mit dem Besuch bei Sirius wirklich beeilen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ginny, Kind, schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte mich Harrys Pate überschwänglich und drückte mich fester, als es meinem Kreuz gut tat. Grinsend führte er mich in die Küche, in der schon Remus vor einer Tasse dampfenden Etwas saß und mich müde angrinste.

„Hallo Remus", begrüßte ich meinen alten Lehrer. Doch inzwischen war er mehr ein Teil meiner Familie, als ein Ex-Lehrkörper. Durch den Phönixorden waren die Bande zwischen Remus und meinen Eltern sehr tief verknüpft, so dass er schon fast so etwas wie ein lieber Onkel für mich geworden ist.

„Setzt dich zu uns, Kleine. Remus wollte gerade anfangen, mir sein Leid zu klagen, als du geklingelt hast. Und ein weiblicher Zuhörer zusätzlich konnte sicher nicht schaden. Nicht wahr, Moony??"

„Ja, ja, Padfoot", seufzte er uns nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und verzog sein Gesicht. Tee war also nicht drin. Mr. Lupin verzog nie das Gesicht bei Tee.

„Du hättest ruhig etwas weniger Rum rein tun können, Padfoot!"

„Ach Blödsinn. Bei Liebesdingen braucht man mehr Alkohol als gewöhnlich…", verkündete der letzte Black geheimnisvoll und meine Neugier geweckt. Remus hatte Probleme mit Pansy??

„Was ist los, Remus?", fragte ich leise und setzte mich neben ihn. Der Rumgeruch stieg mir in die Nase und ich bekam ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl. Merkwürdig. Ich war eigentlich ziemlich trinkfest.

„Ginny. Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, dich da auch noch mit hineinzuziehen. Wie ich gehört habe, bist du momentan wirklich ausgelastet. Ich will dich nicht auch noch mit den Sorgen eines alten Werwolfs beschäftigen."

„Komm mir bloß nicht damit! Ich bin schon belastbar genug, um dir zuzuhören. Für Freunde ist man da, und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir ja noch helfen??"

„Mir kann keiner mehr helfen. Ich habe mich von Pansy getrennt…" Der Keks, den ich mir eben von einem Teller auf dem Tisch stibitzt hatte, fiel mir buchstäblich aus dem Mund.

„Du hast was??", fragte nun auch Sirius nach und er klang mehr enttäuscht, als überrascht.

„Ich bitte euch. Das hätte nie auf Dauer gut gehen können. Sie ist zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich. Sie hat ganz andere Interessen. Ein ganz anderes Weltbild…"

„Aber du liebst sie doch noch irgendwie…", fragte ich feststellend und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken. „Da liegt der Haken", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Aber weshalb hast du dich dann von ihr getrennt?? Eure Beziehung hat jetzt zwei Jahre wunderbar funktioniert", polterte Sirius los und ich hob erstaunt meine Augenbrauen. Weshalb war er denn jetzt so aggressiv?? ER wurde schließlich nicht verlassen.

„Im Groben, ja. Aber es gab zu viele Kleinigkeiten, die einfach nicht stimmig waren…"

„Hast du die Zahnpastatube nicht zugedreht?", fragte ich neckisch und brachte auch Remus zum Grinsen. Er hatte ein sympathisches Grinsen. So sympathisch, wie er auch traurig aussah, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte.

„So ungefähr. Nein, ich habe andere Musik gehört, ich habe andere Bücher gelesen, ich habe…"

„Du ließt jedes Buch, dass die unter die Finger kommt, Moony. Wie kann es sein, dass keins dabei ist, das sie auch gelesen hat?", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Weil Pansy gar nicht liest", informierte ich ihn. Dann legte ich meine Hand auf Remus Schulter und strich sanft über sein Hemd. „Aber ihr kocht beide gerne, arbeitet in ähnlichen Berufen und sexuell habt ihr auch zusammen gepasst. Wieso war es plötzlich so störend, dass ihr auch ein paar unterschiedliche Hobbies habt??"

„Ich weiß es nicht… eigentlich passte es nie. Aber dann hatten wir ein paar geschäftliche Feiern. Wir verstanden uns gut, wir gingen zusammen aus, wir verliebten uns. Ich weiß doch auch nicht, weshalb gerade sie…" Frustriert legte Remus sein Kopf auf die auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme und seufzte einmal tief.

Sirius sah immer noch irgendwie missgestimmt aus und ich fragte mich zum wiederholten Male, weshalb das so war.

„Letzte Woche hast du mir noch erzählt, dass du ihr einen Antrag machen willst und jetzt das!! Du stellst dich ja noch mehr an als James es getan hat. Kannst du mir das mal erklären!", fauchte Sirius missgestimmt und fing dann an Wasser auf zu setzten.

„James?? Harrys Vater?", fragte ich verblüfft. Beide nickten und es war um meinen Wissensdurst geschehen.

„Wieso angestellt? Was ist denn passiert??"

„Ach, James und Lily waren ja schon immer irgendwie ein Thema. Eigentlich wussten wir alle bereits in der dritten Klasse, dass die beiden einmal heiraten würden, aber sie haben es sich natürlich bis zum Ende möglichst schwer gemacht. Insgesamt hatten sie bestimmt… lass mich überlegen, vier Beziehungspausen von je ein bis zwei Wochen. Dann kam James eines Abends zu mir mit einem urteuren Diamantring und verkündete, dass er morgen Abend um Lilys Hand anhalten wollte.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Lily die Grippe und sagte James ab. Er sah das als Wink des Schicksals und legte den Ring erstmal in irgendein verschollenes Kästchen. Dann trennte er sich von ihr, lebte vier Tage in vollem Kummer, bis er einsah, dass er Blödsinn gebaut hatte und zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Das Ganze hat sich über ungefähr vier Jahre gezogen", erzählte Harrys Pate melodramatisch und setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch.

„Hat Pansy die Grippe?", fragte ich erstaunt und schaute Remus neugierig an. Mit der Antwort hatte ich nicht direkt gerechnet: „Ja, wieso?"

Augenverdrehend stand ich und wischte einmal mit der Hand durch Remus Haar.

„Kein Wunder, dass dein Freund so austickt", lachte ich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ich dachte schon, die Welt stünde Kopf, denn Pansy und Remus führten in der Tat eine doch sehr harmonische Beziehung. Es wäre eine Weltbildzerstörung für mich gewesen, wenn ich diese Information jetzt so hätte hinnehmen müssen. Aber nun bestand ja noch Hoffnung.

„Der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich kam, war eigentlich deine Eule", fing ich ein neues Thema an und legte Sirius eine Kopie von meinem bisherigen Artikel auf den Tisch. „Du wolltest wissen, wie ich vorankomme? Lies selbst. Du kannst mir deine Meinung ja eulen. Ich muss zurück an meinen Schreibtisch, Überstunden schieben", verkündete ich fröhlich, nahm beide Männer noch einmal in den Arm und wirbelte dann aus dem alten Anwesen. Doch vorher hörte Remus noch völlig frustriert sagen: „Wieso glaubt ihr denn jetzt alle, dass alles wieder gut wird?"

* * *

**Kapitel-Ende**

* * *

**Wie schon angekündigt**

**ich mag Review sehr! ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo meine lieben Leser, die hier tatsächlich noch hingefunden haben )... ich habe noch zwei Kapitel ausgegraben, die schon lange fertig geschrieben sind. Ich wollte sie nur nie hochladen, ehe die Story wirklich fertig ist. Aber ob dies in naher Zukunft noch geschehen wird, weiß ich nicht, daher möchte ich sie euch nicht weiter vorenthalten... hoffentlich habt ihr Spaß damit und schickt den einen oder anderen Drohbrief an mich raus ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

07. Dezember Donnerstag

Müde stützte ich meinen Kopf mit meiner Hand ab und starrte auf das halb beschriebene Pergament vor mir. Die Augen fielen mir immer wieder zu und ein steckender Kopfschmerz sagte mir, dass ich endlich nach Hause apparieren sollte um mich auszuschlafen. Aber ich konnte unmöglich jetzt schon gehen. Es fehlten noch ein Artikel und meine Sonderaufgabe, diese blöde Bande in irgendeinen Artikel unterzubringen.

Außerdem kam mir vorhin der Gedanke, dass ich unbedingt noch bei Hermine vorbeischauen sollte, um mich zu entschuldigen. Meine Aktion vom vorherigen Tag war alles andere als fair gewesen und mein schlechtes Gewissen befahl mich geradezu zu meiner Schwägerin zu gehen.

Um das alles besser ertragen zu können, kippte ich mir einen netten Cocktail aus Kopfschmerztränke, Erkältungssude und Koffeinbomben runter und arbeitete weiter. Ich war mit Draco die inzwischen letzte im Büro. Nur unten in der Werkstatt waren die vier Angestellten, die in der Nachschicht die Zeitung drucken ließen und dann in den Verteiler schickten.

„Weasley, ich werde jetzt gehen. Versuch schnell fertig zu werden, ich glaube, du brauchst dringend Schlaf", verkündete plötzlich Malfoy, der an meinen Schreibtisch gekommen ist und schon halb in Mantel und Schal dastand.

„Was glaubst du, weshalb ich so aussehe?", fragte ich schnippisch und schrieb meinen Artikel weiter. Nur noch drei Sätze, dann wäre der endlich fertig.

„Willst du dich etwa beschweren? Es gibt bestimmt hunderte, die sich um deinen Job reißen würden", sagte Malfoy kalt und funkelte mich böse an.

„Aber da du nicht weißt, wie gut sie den Job machen, kannst du mich unmöglich feuern", schnappte ich noch hintendran und funkelte böse zurück. Was der kann, kann ich schon lange. Wenn er meint, dass er jetzt den starken Mann markieren muss, dann soll er mich feuern. Ist bestimmt ganz angenehm, mal eine Pause ein zu legen, und vielleicht schaffe ich es dann ja auch, meinen Traum wahr zu machen und…

„Stimmt. Das kann ich nicht. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, du bist mein bester Mann." Und damit verschwand er und gab mir nicht mal mehr die Zeit zu protestieren, dass ich kein Mann bin, sondern eine hundertprozentige Frau. Zumindest war ich das, als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut hatte. Merlin, dieser Medizincocktail scheint wie eine Droge zu wirken. Ich faselte schon wieder mehr Stuss zusammen, als gesund war.

Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, bis ich endlich mit diesem Artikel über diese mysteriöse Teetassenaktion in Edinburgh fertig hatte. Doch für meine lieben Freunde aus dieser Roadie-Bande fiel mir absolut nichts Gescheites ein, was Malfoy nicht bemerkt hätte. Außerdem packte mich auch noch der Funke der Rebellion, der sich gegen diese „Aufgabe" wehrte. Warum sollte ich sie in der Zeitung erwähnen?? Was brachte mir das?? Und wie sollte ich überhaupt wissen, dass mir die Junges und Mädels nicht irgendeinen Müll erzählt hatten, um mal wieder zu zeigen, wie manipulativ und morbide unsere Gesellschaft schon ist. Zumindest hatte ich nicht vor, sie weiter zu unterstützen. Im Grunde war das von Anfang an merkwürdig und blöd von mir.

Und wenn sie mich bedrohen sollten, dann gab es da immer noch gute Kontakte zur Aurorenzentrale.

Allerdings würde mir das auch nicht mehr bringen, wenn sie die Phase der Bedrohung auslassen und mich gleich aufschlitzen.

Andererseits wäre das dumm von ihnen, da sie schließlich meinen Kontakt zur Zeitung brauchen.

Es sei denn sie finden noch einen anderen…

Genervt wischte ich diesen Gedankenwust beiseite und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich fragen wollte, weshalb Dennis nicht den Kontakt zu seinen Bruder gesucht hatte, sondern zu mir. Ich musste dringend mal mit Colin reden.

Hermines und Charlies Haus lag am Rande des Dörfchens Hogsmead, in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Offiziell wohnte Charlie natürlich im Gryffindorturm, doch mir Hilfe von Professor McGonagall hatte er einen direkten Zugang von seinem Büro zu Hause ins Schloss geschaffen, so dass er inoffiziell mit seiner Angetrauten zusammenleben konnte und auch ein wenig Privatsphäre hatte.

In meinem Bauch dehnte sich ein unwohles Kribbeln aus und riet mir wieder nach Hause zu apparieren, aber mein Kopf befahl mir weiter zu gehen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich war schon immer mehr der Kopf-Mensch gewesen.

Gerade als ich anklopfen wollte, hörte ich Stimmen. Zudem bemerkte ich, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war, so dass ich mir leise und unbemerkt Zugang verschaffen konnte.

„… so verletzend! Ich habe sie nie zuvor so unfair erlebt. Wieso willst du mir das nicht glauben, Charlie?", hörte ich Hermine sagen und in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas aus Zorn und Traurigkeit mit.

„Ganz einfach, weil das nicht Ginnys Art ist! Sie würde nie jemanden so etwas vorwerfen. Warum sollte sie dich zwingen wollen, deinen Job zu gefährden? Sie hat durchaus Verstand Hermine!" Auch Chalies Stimme war lauter als gewohnt und als mein Name fiel, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich sollte mich endlich entschuldigen. Offenbar hatte dieser Streit die Auswirkung auf noch mehr Streitereien.

„Du hättest sie sehen müssen. Sie sah total fertig aus. Irgendwie war sie schon fast nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne. Ob dieser Terence sie in irgendeiner Weise verhext hat?" Zorn und Traurigkeit waren verschwunden. Nur noch Sorge spiegelte sich in ihren Worten wieder. Wie konnte sie so schnell ihre Stimmung ändern?...

Ach, ich hatte es vergessen, sie ist ja auch eine Frau.

„Glaubst du das etwa? Eigentlich kam er mir als ein relativ ordentlicher Slytherin vor. Konnte ein Mensch so gut schauspielern? Und wieso sollte er das machen? Das ergäbe gar keinen Sinn, Schatz."

Ich hatte die Tür zum Wohnzimmer erreicht und sah durch das milchige Glas der Tür zwei Personen. Hermine, eindeutig zu erkennen, da sie ein Stück kleiner war als Charlie und ihre Haare um einiges voluminöser als die ihres Gatten waren, ging nun auf meinen Bruder zu, der sie offenbar in die Arme schloss. Meine Phantasie spielte mir schon eine innige Kussszene vor, die ich nur mit Mühe wegwischen konnte. Meinen Bruder mit meinen besten Freundin in solch intimen Dingen zu beobachten, behagte mir nicht sonderlich.

Offenbar war der anfängliche Streit beendet, denn kein Wort drang mehr zu mir, egal wie sehr ich meine Ohren spitzte.

Aber die beiden waren schon immer komisch gewesen. Meinte man, dass die beiden kurz vor einem Streit standen, waren sie in der nächsten Minute damit beschäftigt, sich besinnungslos zu knutschen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich gestehen, dass ich die beiden noch nie streiten gesehen habe. Sie waren immer das perfekt eingespielte Team. Beneidenswert.

Ich nutzte den Augenblick, um an die Tür zu klopfen und einzutreten. Die beiden waren erschrocken auseinander gewichen, so als ob man sie nicht zusammen sehen durfte.

„Ginny, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Charlie erfreut und kam auf mich zu. Hermine blieb stehen und bedachte mich nur mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

„Ich war in der Gegend, und da eure Haustür nur angelehnt war, dachte ich mir, einfach mal reinzuschneien", grinste ich ihn an und umarmte ihn.

„Weißt du, wie haben eine Klingel. Da kann man drauf drücken und dann hören wir, dass sich Besuch anbahnt", merkte Hermine schnippisch an, während sie die Arme verschränkte. Wer war das, und was hat sie mit Hermine gemacht? Sie stellte sich doch sonst nicht so an.

„Wir hatten gerade über dich geredet", informierte mich mein Bruder. Er sah plötzlich ernst aus. „Und ich glaube, ich lasse euch mal alleine, damit ihr das klären könnt." Hatte er eben nicht noch behauptet, ich könne gar nicht so reagiert haben?? Oder hatte ich mich verhört??

Meine Ohren fühlte sich plötzlich taub an und ich hatte das Gefühl Watte drin zu haben, die alle Worte abdämpften. Hatte ich mich tatsächlich verhört??

„Hermine, es tut mir Leid!", begann ich unverblümt und trat auf sie zu. „Ich war unfair, verantwortungslos und schlichtweg nicht ganz dicht. Als ich gestern in einigen Rechtsbüchern nach weiteren Möglichkeiten gesucht habe, Terence zu helfen, fand ich auch ein paar Artikel, die bestätigten, dass du deinen Job verlieren würdest und schlimmeres, wenn du mir weiter geholfen hättest. Ich fühle mich wirklich dumm, und ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an."

„Glaubst du nicht auch, dass du dich ein wenig zu sehr in diese Rettungsaktion steigerst?? Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, Gin! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du die letzte Woche an nichts anderes denken konntest. Natürlich ist das schlimm, aber es ist in erster Linie sein Problem und nicht deins!"

Erstaunen machte sich in mir breit.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich und erhielt nur ein Nicken. „Aber wenn nicht ich ihm helfe, wer denn dann?"

„Er ist ein großer Junge. Wenn er da selbst wirklich raus will, dann wird ihm etwas einfallen. Glaub mir bitte. Wir leben, Herr Gott noch mal, im 21. Jahrhundert. Tracys Eltern können ihn nicht zwingen, sie zu heiraten!"

„Ach nein? Soll er lieber aufgespießt in Neapel landen?", konterte ich und wurde langsam aggressiv. „Das haben sie nämlich mit ihrem Sohn gemacht! Was würdest du machen, wenn du die Wahl zwischen Ehe und Tod hast?"

Hermines Blick konnte ich nicht voll und ganz definieren, aber sie sah irgendwie nachdenklich und verwirrt aus.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mal mit Tracy reden. Sie hat morgen wieder einen Termin und zufälliger Weise bei Lisa. Mit Glück kann ich sie abfangen und vielleicht kann ich ja was bewegen. Ich als neutrale Person habe vielleicht mehr Chancen", überlegte sie laut und kam dann auf mich zu. „Und das mit gestern vergessen wir einfach, ja? Zumindest, wenn du mir versprichst, jetzt endlich nach Hause zu apparieren und dich auszuschlafen. Du siehst ziemlich müde aus, Ginny."

„Mach ich!", versprach ich und drückte meine Freundin ganz fest, während ich mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen konnte. Normalerweise dauerte es wirklich lange, sich mit Hermine auszusöhnen. Sie konnte sehr nachtragend sein.

08. Dezember Freitag

Bäckerbesuche waren immer die Hölle. Bei der Auswahl konnte ich mich immer nicht so schnell beeilen mit meiner Wahl, so dass ich alle, die hinter mir stehen, grundsätzlich verärgere. An besonders schlechten Tagen fingen besagte wartende Kunden an, mich zu beleidigen, zu beschimpfen oder irgendwelche dummen Kommentare zu bringen. Die stellten sich immer an… SO lange brauchte ich nun auch wieder nicht!

Glücklicher Weise war heute nicht so ein Tag. Beim Bäcker war ich die einzige und so belästigte ich niemanden mit meiner Unschlüssigkeit. Nach dem Bäckerbesuch war allerdings noch die Apotheke dran. Der gestrige Tag und auch die Nacht hatten sehr an meinen Tränken gezerrt. Bis auf einen Notschluck hatte ich nichts mehr übrig. Und wenn das Gebrummel aus meinem Kopf stimmte, musste ich bald mit einer neuen Kopfschmerzattacke rechnen. Warum musste ich mir auch ausgerechnet JETZT eine Erkältung zuziehen?? Kann so etwas nicht am Wochenende stattfinden?? Oder dann, wenn ich weniger um die Ohren habe und mir so etwas wie Krankenurlaub leisten konnte?

„Da sind sie ja wieder! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich das nächste Mal die Ehre mit ihnen habe!", begrüßte mich die junge Asiatin bei der Apotheke und ich fing tatsächlich an, über Flucht nachzudenken. Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt gerade gar keinen Kopf für Georges Liebesleben. Andererseits könnte ich, wenn ich mich geschickt anstellte, mit dem heutigen Tag ihr Glück besiegeln.

„Ja, da bin ich wieder. Ich brauche den besten Trank gegen Erkältungen, den sie da haben. Wenn möglich so ein drei Minuten Wirkungsding, den Madam Pomfrey immer da hatte."

„Den hatte ich ihnen doch schon letztes Mal mit zu den Kopfschmerztränken gegeben?", erwiderte Miss Li erstaunt, verschwand dann aber doch im Lager, um meinen Wunsch zu holen. Mag ja sein, dass ich den schon getrunken habe, gewirkt hatte er nicht.

„So, und nun mal ehrlich, sie sind wegen George hier, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, als sie zurückkam und schaute mich sorgfältig an. Ich konnte nur nicken. Bei jeder anderen Antwort hätte es mir die Sprache verschlagen. Dieser durchdringende Blick schien mich zu durchleuchten und plötzlich fand ich die junge Frau auch nicht mehr annähernd so charmant wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich kein Interesse habe", fuhr sie schon fast kalt fort und fing an, meine Phiolen und Flachen zu verpacken.

„Weshalb? Ist er nicht ihr Typ? Wie kann man so unfreundlich ein Date ausschlagen?" Ich verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr.

„Ganz einfach. George Weasley, anerkannter Frauenheld und Flachleger, ist rundum ein Arschloch. Ich werde nicht zur zwei Kilometer langen Liste gehören, auf der seine Flammen stehen. Dafür bin ich mir schlichtweg zu schade. Soll er sich jemand anderes zum Vergnügen suchen."

„Es mag komisch klingen, aber sie wären die erste auf der Liste der Frauen, die er ernsthaft liebt", antwortete ich und nahm die mir entgegengehaltene Tasche an. „Kommen sie doch einfach morgen beim Fuchsbau vorbei und machen sie sich ein Bild davon. Dort ist es unbefangen, weil dort viele verschiedene Menschen sind, sie können jeder Zeit gehen und sie erleben George, wie er wirklich ist." Kann mich mal jemand kneifen?? Ich höre mich ja schon an wie eine der zahlreichen Werbetussis. Warb ich gerade ernsthaft für meinen Bruder?

„Er muss ja wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn er sie schon losschickt", kam der schnippische Einwand und bei mir fingen langsam aber sicher die Nerven durchzubrennen.

„Nun, es war nicht seine Idee. Er weiß nicht mal, dass ich hier bin, bzw. war. Überlegen Sie sich das einfach. Es tut nicht weh." Damit legte ich ihr zwei Galleonen auf den Tresen und verschwand aus der Apotheke. Ich brauchte dringend einen Kaffee!!

Zwei Kaffee und einen Medizincocktail später – mir ging es inzwischen wieder blendend – saß ich am Schreibtisch und fasste die Notizen von Silver und Meggy zusammen, die gestern eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung besucht hatten. Gegen Ende wurde die Schrift immer unleserlicher, so dass ich wohl daraus schließen musste, dass auch ein wenig Alkohol im Spiel gewesen war.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst unterbrochen, als ein Windstoß an mir vorbeirauschte und sich in Form eines dunkelroten Mantels und braunen, langen Haaren herausstellten. Mantel und Haar verschwand in Malfoys Büro und bei mir klingelten die Alarmglocken. Nur mit welcher Rechtfertigung konnte ich mir jetzt Kaffee kochen? Meine Tasse war noch halb voll.

Grübelnd starrte ich auf den Kaffeetisch, als mir auch schon die Erleuchtung kam. Der Zucker! Ich trank meine schwarze Droge zwar nie mit Zucker, aber Gewohnheiten änderten sich. Beschweren konnte sich also niemand.

Schwungvoll stand ich auf und nahm die Zuckerschüssel unter die Lupe. Wenn schon, dann durfte in meinen Kaffee aber nur der beste Zucker. Zwei perfekte Würfel aus purer Süße. Das klang doch einleuchtend?

„… Eltern vorbei. Wirst du da sein??"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es hier aussehen wird. Wir haben ein paar Krankheitsfälle."

„Ich dachte ihr seid Zauberer? Müssten da Krankheiten nicht in Minuten geheilt sein?", zischte die Frauenstimme.

„Schatz, ich…."

„Mein Dad wäre wirklich glücklich, wenn er dich mal wieder sehen könnte. Es ist jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her, seit wir es geschafft haben, uns alle mal zusammen zu treffen."

„Howard wird das verkraften", kam die müde Antwort und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Frau anfing zu kochen. Die Antwort fiel auch in einer entsprechenden Lautstärke aus, ehe die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ich plötzlich in Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer mir sehr bekannten Person stand.

Melina Cruse.

„Oh, Guten Tag, Miss Weasley. Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen", begrüßte sie mich etwas ruhiger und schenkte mir sogar ein Lächeln, ehe sie ganz aus dem Büro verschwand. Und ich kehrte nur perplex zu meinem Schreibtisch zurück, trank den nun viel zu süßen Kaffee und fragte mich, weshalb mir dass nicht schon lange klar gewesen war.

Howard Cruse, angesehener Journalist, sowohl in Deutschland wie auch England, Vater der jüngsten Chefredakteurin des „Daily Telegraphs", Gatte einer gewissen Anne Cruse, geboren Miller.

Langsam wunderte mich gar nichts mehr.


End file.
